


As time passes

by ThePanThatMakesPancakes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (but not really), (just 3 years but), Aged-Up Character(s), Could be OOC, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers, YukiMomo and TamaSou and IoRiku are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanThatMakesPancakes/pseuds/ThePanThatMakesPancakes
Summary: Same time, different places, Gaku and Yamato blurt out simultaneously:"I kissed Nikaidou.""Yaotome kissed me."





	1. February

Yaotome Gaku sure is attractive, so attractive that he is the Most Desired Embrace in Japan or something like that. No need to be jealous of the guy because God sure is doing his work keeping things balanced by lowering Gaku’s other stats, hey, his luck with love kinda sucks to be honest.

He’s in love with Takanashi Production’s president’s only daughter, Takanashi Tsumugi, who happens to be the manager of TRIGGER’s friendly rival – IDOLiSH7. Theoretically, two of them will make a perfect lovely couple, but the truth hurts. Tsumugi is VERY married to her work, SO married to the point that she is completely oblivious to Gaku’s obvious interest in her.

Let’s talk about how his feeling towards her is so damn noticeable, IDOLiSH7 knows it, his two fellow members of TRIGGER know it, even 5-year-couple of Re:vale knows what is going on. At some point, he feels like there’s no point in hiding it anymore, that’s why his visits are more and more often recently. Whenever Gaku comes to their dorm (“I’m here with Tenn”, he lies badly and blatantly), the seven will begin to act weird. Riku and Tamaki will whisper to Iori about the thing, which sometimes drives the poor Izumi-otouto to his edge. Rokuya Nagi – the blonde with such perfect beauty that can even make God himself cry – will recite delightful poems about how love is such a wonderful thing in life with his heavily accented voice, sometimes the poems he reads are not even in Japanese. Mitsuki and Sougo are the most normal though sometimes they will send him the smile and the look that is… Kinda approval? All of them know the fact that Yaotome Gaku is a nice guy who will fully respect their manager and love her to the fullest, and Tsumugi deserves to have the Most Desired Embrace in Japan as her lover.

Except for one person, no one else other than the Leader, the onii-san of IDOLiSH7, Nikaidou Yamato, who will use even his last breath to cock-block Gaku because… Well, reasons. And, conveniently, today happens to be February 14th, which is Valentine’s Day and also Yamato’s birthday. Both TRIGGER and Re:vale are invited to the birthday party (ŹOOĻ is also invited but they’re currently on a tour) and now the three are here, outside of the dormitory’s door as they hear the crazily loud noise of whatever happening inside. They stand there for a solid 5 minutes not knowing if this is the right time to ring the bell to announce their arrival. What the heck is going on in there???

Gaku finally decided to press the button. As the bell rings, the noise inside stops almost immediately to leave all of them with utter silence. One minute later, the door opens, greeting them is the Leader of IDOLiSH7. Yamato stands there awkwardly, his clothes is incredibly creased, the glasses on his face is crooked, his green hair is all messy like a bird’s nest, and on his messy hair is a paper birthday hat which looks almost destroyed. Yamato clears his throat by making a soft cough, “You’re early, come on in," he says, breathlessly.

“H-Happy birthday?” Ryuu stutters out the two words as he gives Yamato the present, which is a tall box wrapped with dark coloured paper and velvet ribbon.

“Oh, thank you," Yamato holds the box awkwardly with his one hand while fixing his glasses, “Alcohol?”

“I guess it’s not too much of a surprise," Ryuu nods, smiling genuinely.

They go back to the living room after that. Tenn then takes a look inside just to be not so pleasantly amazed by how everyone is totally a hot mess just like Yamato, however, their eyes are all glowing as they’re vigorously staring at their leader. It’s such a rare occasion to see the leader of IDOLiSH7 being all bashful like this. Did they interrupt something? Something that is too shameful to be shown publicly?

“What’re you guys doing?” Gaku asks curiously.

“Ah! We’re prepping for Yamato-san’s party!” Riku answers with an enthusiastic tone.

“How?”

Tamaki bends down to pick up the sailor seifuku from the wooden floor, “Yama-san said that he wanted this for his birthday,"

Riku nods agreedly.

“Don’t just take my drunk words seriously!! Also, I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY!!!”

The others sure know that, but they just shrug it away. It’s not like they can pull a prank like that on their leader everyday so they decided to make this day as memorable as possible. In the end, it’s fun, right?

“So… You’re into this sort of thing, Nikaidou?” Gaku acts surprised.

“OF COURSE NOT! I AIN’T GONNA WEAR A DRESS, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!” Yamato snaps.

Tears start to form in Riku's eyes, he mumbles “but… we prepared this for you…”, he raises his head, his puppy eyes stares deep at Yamato, his voice soft but louder “Please, Yamato-san, I’m begging you…”

“Yama-san…”

“Yamato…”

Mitsuki silently nudges his younger brother, Iori, even though he doesn’t want to be involved in this shenanigans at all, still obeys Mitsuki. “Nikaidou-san, we all hope you will accept our gift, otherwise everything we’ve done for this party will be pointless…”

“Ichi… Even you…” Yamato feels so betrayed. His fellow members are looking at him in anticipation.

Tenn observes them, pretty much amused. Ryuu stands next to Tenn, not knowing what to do with this situation. Gaku can feel Ryuu’s gaze of confusion, he shakes his head, there’s nothing for them to do.

The truth is, Nikaidou Yamato has a soft spot for every one of them, he’s a good onii-san after all. He lets out a long sigh while heading towards Tamaki. “Okay alright okay. You guys are only good at bullying this old man. Lucky you, onii-san is too nice to plan any revenge.”

All the younger members cheer out loud as Yamato walks to his room to change into the XL-sized seifuku. Sougo and Mitsuki begin to greet their visitors and also apologize to them about the scenario happened earlier. Riku is as cheerful as ever, his “Tenn-nii!” is loud and clear and it makes people giggle, he then hugs Tenn lovingly like no one is watching. Tenn hums in acceptance as he also hugs his younger twin back, which makes Riku really happy that his cheeks are all rosy.

“What a cute person," Iori shakes his head.

“Iori, can you get me some dishes from the cupboard?” Mitsuki asks.

“Sure, nii-san,"

Riku raises his hand, “Ehh—I wanna help too!”

Iori shrugs, says smirkingly, “Just make sure you won't break them.”

“I’m not THAT clumsy! Iori is not cute at all!” Riku puffs his cheeks.

Gaku sits on the sofa, he looks around just to find that the cute manager of IDOLiSH7 is nowhere to be found. He turns to ask Nagi, who happens to be closest to him at the moment, “Hey, where's Tsumugi?”

“Oh~ She's getting Yamato his birthday cake!” Nagi answers, his eyes are still attached to Magical Kokona on the TV screen.

Mitsuki shakes his head, “I can totally bake Yamato-san a cake, but we're all busy lately. Lucky us, today we're free.”

As their popularity skyrocketing, they're getting more and more busier. Nagi is modelling for big brands, Mitsuki is guesting lots of variety shows including Re:vale's, and there's Yamato who is currently starring in another drama with his co-star being Yuki.

“It’s been a long time. You guys have done a good job as our rival," Tenn says.

“Ah, you're praising them. Isn't it good to be honest sometimes?” Gaku laughs at the center who is killing him with his stare.

The bell rings.

“She's back.”

“I'll open the door," Gaku stands up from the comfortable seat then goes downstair.

Tsumugi comes in carrying too many bags for her small figure. As a gentleman (who has a big crush on the lady), Gaku walks to her.

“Need help?” he says charmingly, and before she can say anything about it, Gaku has already taken them away from her.

"Thank you, Yaotome-san," Tsumugi smiles brightly at him.

"It's what I should do, isn't it? Also, haven't I told you not to call me Yaotome-san?" Gaku makes a little frown at her.

“B-But…”

“Oh? You're back already?” And, miraculously, Nikaidou Yamato somehow teleported here to stop Gaku, again, like every single damn time.

Gaku swears, if he had 200 yen for every time Yamato cock-blocking him, he'd have enough money to buy the manager a nice bouquet of red rose.

“Oh! Yamato-san! You look good in that! I don't even know you have such nice legs," Tsumugi chuckles a little.

Yamato lets out a dry laugh, “Don’t mention it.”

“Isn't it kind of short?” Gaku looks at him. Somehow that seifuku DOES suit the leader of IDOLiSH7, who is 5’10”, has toned arms and abs. Sure, Yamato has a nice body, but not the kind of nice to pair well with something like a sailor seifuku, and then he still managed to look decent in that? Damn, Gaku is questioning the universe right now.

“I.said.don't.mention.it.”

“But you do look splendid.”

“Yaotome!” Yamato really wants to beat up the charismatic son of Yaotome Sousuke right now if he won't keep his mouth shut for once, even when that means Gaku’s ikemen face is gonna be bruised (which is not good for a job like being a top-tier idol or even more than that, being Japan’s Most Desired Embrace) but he asked for this. The punch is gonna be very worthy, not because Yamato hates Gaku or anything, or does he? Luckily (or unluckily?), Gaku knows when to stop, so now that punch kinda missed the chance to land on the pale face of TRIGGER’s leader.

Maybe next time, Yamato says to himself.

“I think we should go upstairs," Tsumugi suggests.

“You sure bought a lot of things," Yamato looks at the bags “Oi, Yaotome, be careful with my cake, will you?”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Manager, can I change into my normal clothes? Before the two of them have the chance to see… This," Yamato points at the whole thing he’s wearing. He can be shameful at times, but he does not fancy wearing female clothing, thank you very much.

They all know who “the two” are but unfortunately, everything will not be under the birthday boy’s control at all, he will NOT have any chance to change his clothes, and in fact, Tsumugi is planning to apply some makeup to his face. He’s gonna be tonight’s center of attention, not in the best way possible but… A plan is a plan, no matter what.

They haven’t even reached the living room upstairs yet but clearly Yamato’s center song is on. The very tired onii-san buries his face into his two hands. He sighs, not the longest sigh today but the frustration is real. Gaku gives him a pat on the back.

“Thank you. It did not help at all," Yamato mumbles.

“At least give me some credit for the thoughts and effort.”

Yamato laughs at it, “Yeah right. I know tonight is gonna be painfully horrible. Let’s go.”

People are waiting for them in the living room, Yamato has decided to go with the flow (or to surrender to his fate) so from now on, nothing matters anymore, he has nothing to lose. What even is dignity at this point?

That was what happened before they give him a long wig. Furthermore, Tsumugi is smiling at him enthusiastically, which would be nicer without her makeup kit and brushes and other stuff he has trouble remembering and recognizing.

Should he snap at them? The answer is… Maybe. But he’s not gonna. He’s made the vow to go with the flow no matter what.

“Just… Make it quick. The faster, the less suffering," He mumbles. It’s not like he has never put on makeup, he’s an actor, don’t be silly. He closes his eyes and feels the brushes and the wet lip gloss and everything else. Everything is mild on his face but he’s afraid of the result.

Tsumugi’s makeup always looks neat, but he’s a guy. He’s handsome but does that help, at all, for this whole plan of “turning him into a beauty”? And if it does succeed, how should he feel about it?

“Aaand… It’s done! Open your eyes for us please, Yamato-san!”

“Can I not?”

“Nikaidou, don’t be a coward. Do it," It’s clearly Gaku who said that.

“Fine," He lets out the third sigh of the day. Then he opens his eyes.

The hand mirror is right in front of his face. He looks at it for 10 seconds in others’ anticipation.

“Did I do a good job?” Tsumugi whispers anxiously.

The utter silence then refills the whole room. Yamato frowns and lets out the fourth sigh, which is not a good sign.

“Manager,” he says, slowly, “I cannot see shit without my glasses.”

Everyone in the room immediately lets out a loud groan. That was anticlimactic as heck. Damn him.

“Yamato-san, if you weren’t so pretty, you would have been beaten up by all of us," Mitsuki is pretty much raging by how Yamato thought that was funny.

“That means I look good," Yamato winks at them “Even without the wig?”

“Even without the wig!” Riku says with a cheerful tone.

Tsumugi hands the leader his glasses. He puts it back on and the whole world is crystal clear again, greeting him is his reflection on the pink hand mirror. Admittedly, he doesn’t look bad. Cat-eye makeup works perfectly with his narrow eyes, he can feel the long false eyelashes flutter softly on his cheekbone (is it THAT long?) just like butterfly wings. His skin tone is brighter but not like Yaotome’s vampire pale, luckily, and his cheeks have that blushy rosy colour (which can be achieved after a few alcoholic drinks). The lip gloss Tsumugi put on him sure is glossy, his lips look glamourous, maybe too glamourous for the simple seifuku but he will NOT say anything about it. Who knows what kind of costume they will make him cooperate with if he dares speak his thought? Let’s never figure it out.

“Do I still need the wig?”

“I think you just need a hairpin. Do you want me to get you your contacts?”

Yamato shakes his head, not gonna go extra miles, not worth it.

The bell rings. The lovey-dovey couple is finally here and that fact chills someone’s blood. Yamato finds himself struck by the strong dose of nervousness, he’s about to have his panic attack. He regrets everything. Should he act like he’s incredibly sick just to get out of this situation? But by the end, when they’ve already known he was just lying, he will be dead.

Maybe death is even better than having Yuki and Momo teasing him.

“Momo-chan is here! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Darling spent too much time picking a gift for our dear kouhai Yamato!” Momo is as energetic as ever, despite the fact that the cute one of Re:vale will be 28 by this November.

Oh yeah, let’s not forget, Yamato is now 25. It’s been three years since their debut, it was hard at first, there were fights, failures and secrets but after the rain, there will always be a rainbow. Despite their imperfection, seven of them come together, their colours vibrant and complement each other. They are their own rainbow. IDOLiSH7 is the greatest thing ever happened in their life, nothing can wholly express their gratitude towards the long journey full of tears and laughter.

They’re not going to disband anytime soon but even when the idol group “IDOLiSH7” no longer exists, all of them will still be a big, close-knit, inseparable family. Yamato used to fear that he would be too attached to them, the younglings in his group are too lovable and nice and full of hopes and dreams. He's such a monster comparing to them, his first intention was just to revenge on his father for neglecting him and his mother. But then, when he confessed the truth to other members, their attitude didn't change at all.

“We’re all problematic, Yamato-san.”

They even showered him with love and affection, “You deserve it, old man”, and his heart was warm and fuzzy by all of that. Heck, he cried, he rarely does that, you know, being soft, mushy, emotional.

He used to be noncommittal, but everything has changed, not immediately but gradually. The kids changed him into this, they have become his family and he has vowed to protect them at all cost.

Yamato believes that his doubtful younger self would immediately laugh bitterly at the thought of being accepted, a bastard like him has no right to ask for love. He despised himself. But then IDOLiSH7 happened. Miracle happened. He wants it to be everlasting.

But, today, his gratitude has dropped (insignificantly) because of what they have made him done. The seifuku, the makeup, THE YUKI AND MOMO.

“Oh, Darling, look!” Momo giggles excitedly “Doesn’t this missy here look like our Yamato? Are you his cousin? You're wearing your uniform on a day-off? Shouldn’t you be wearing something nicer for Yamato's birthday?”

Everyone wants to laugh, but it seems like if they do, Yamato will go back to his room and never leave it again for the rest of his life. So, they hold it in.

“Haha. Funny," Yamato says monotonously.

“Her voice is even lower than mine! Oh! Should I lower my voice…” Momo then deepens his usual cheery high pitched voice “Like this? What do you think darling? Is my voice ikemen now?”

Yuki laughs like a mad man at that, he's just that easy to laugh despite the usual cool and calm expression.

“Momo, your eagerness is off the limit today.”

“Isn’t it because our dear kouhai looks bewitching? Yamato, can I touch your face?” Momo laughs, he sits down on the couch, side by side with Yamato.

“Please don't," Bewitching is a strong word in this case.

“Aww…” Momo frowns a little “Yuki, please say something nice to him. He's bashful so we should try our best to encourage him!”

“I’m not!” He lies.

“Don’t worry Yamato-kun. Your look is stunning tonight.”

That's not something he wants to hear.

The floor should just suck him down and swallow him up at this point. Why must things go this way? It's his birthday, he's supposed to be the king telling people what to do for him, right? RIGHT?

“Do you want a smooch?” Momo asks.

“Momo-san, please, I have suffered enough.”

While they were busy fooling around, the other members have already finished filling all the dishes with snacks and sweet treats that Tsumugi bought earlier. Riku waves the sugar-glazed donut in front of his twin's face, “Tenn-nii, this donut is splendid!”

“Really?” Tenn smiles gently at his cute brother. Gaku is amazed by this soft side of Tenn when it comes to Riku. He knows Riku is a lovable child, unlike Tenn who has a sharp tongue and full of judgement.

“Ryuu, you're awfully quiet today," Gaku turns to his friend who is sitting straight.

“Ah! Yeah… I don't know what to do…”

“Come on. You have a ton of things that you can do here," Gaku punches his arm.

“Oh! Do you want to watch MagiKona with me?” Nagi strikes a pose, Kokona's signature pose.

“It looks like fun," Ryuu smiles.

“Sou-chan, can I eat my pudding?”

“Be patient for a bit, will you?”

“The cake is coming!” Mitsuki announces “Where’s the lighter? Matches? Anyone has anything?”

“I have prepared one," Iori answers his brother.

“Turn off the light!”

Nagi runs to the light switch to switch it off. The room goes dark in just a blink of an eye, now the only light source is from the candles on top of Yamato's birthday cake.

“Happy birthday to you-” It is Riku who begins to sing, and then people just follow his lead.

“Happy birthday to you”

“Happy birthday dear Yamato…” No, he's not about to cry.

“... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!” The last line is not singing but shouting, which makes Yamato jump out of his skin.

“Don't scare me off like that!”

Everyone laughs.

“Quick! Make a wish!”

It's February, the coldness is still lingering into every corner of Tokyo's streets; of course their living room has the heating system on but that's not the reason why Yamato feels the coziness deep inside his heart. The atmosphere is so damn comfy and pleasant, which makes him feel more open, more vulnerable. Yamato closes his eyes, tries his best to fix his unruly emotions. What should he wish for? He doesn't want to wish greedily, he's already contented with this life he's living, surrounded by friends, doing what he's comfortable with, he doesn't have financial problem that he has to deal with either. He wants things to be the same, but at the same time, he acknowledges that his life is lack of… Something.

Yes. It's love. Love-love. Being in a relationship. Having a significant other. It's been years since the last time he has had a date with someone.

Yamato is asking himself, does he really need that right now? He's still the leader of IDOLiSH7, being in a relationship is one of “things that should be avoided as an idol”. And then he says to himself “Oh, come on, love takes time, it's not like you will date someone immediately after the wish.”

He blows up the candle. He wished for love.

Everyone claps and cheers for him.

“What did you wish for? If I were you, I would have wished for lifetime supply of King Pudding.”

The room is still pitch black but they know clearly who spoke it out.

“Ouch! Who smacked me? Sou-chan? Iorin?”

“Oi! It's done! Turn on the light!”

The whole room is illuminated again.

“Do you have something to tell us, Yamato-san?”

Yamato thinks for a bit, “Okay. First of all, I really appreciate every single one of you for coming to this birthday party to make me suffer. Second, pass me the alcohol. Drink responsibly, except for you, Tama, you still have to wait until April. And finally, have fun by yourself and leave me alone.”

“Oi oi! Don’t be like that old man! You need to have fun too! I know that you are having fun!” Mitsuki yells at his leader.

“Oof, you got me there," Yamato just shrugs and kinda laughs it off “But seriously, how can we have a toast without the drinks?”

“Makes sense. How about you open our gift now?” Gaku suggests “You know, since it's ‘alcohol’?”

The tall box with velvet ribbon is sitting on top of the other gifts. Yamato stands up to get to the pile of birthday presents then picks it up. They're all sitting on the floor since the sofas are too small to fit all 13 people. Yamato sits down in the center but this time he sits with his legs crossed.

“Oh!” Yuki nudges Momo. They both smile knowingly.

“Pervert old man! You are wearing a dress! Sit more properly! Our manager is a lady you know??” Mitsuki snaps.

“Oh~ What colour?” Nagi blinks his sky blue eyes.

“Nagi! Don't encourage him!”

“It's gray," Yamato answers smugly.

“WE DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT INFORMATION.”

“What is gray?” Riku turns to ask Iori.

“You do not need to know that information, Nanase-san," Iori rolls his eyes at the adults.

“It is his und… HMPHHHH” Tamaki almost speaks it out bluntly until Sougo stops him with a big spoon of King Pudding.

Gaku half wants to laugh at them, half wants to smack Yamato for being shameless in front of Tsumugi. Just look at her smile of embarrassment. If this party is full of dudes then this is totally fine since they're all immature and dumb but like, there's obviously a lady here!

Tenn doesn't laugh. He's Tenn, okay? Ryuu is trying his best not to laugh, but he still has to chuckle at it.

“Okay okay! It's your guys' fault I'm wearing a dress! Let me unwrap TRIGGER's present first!” Yamato stops the chaos he just started earlier, and for their manager's sake, he's now sitting properly again “You guys sure you don't want my 'fan service’?”

“Absolutely not. Please, just unwrap it," Mitsuki says, irritatedly and tiredly.

Yamato does the unboxing pretty carefully. Inside of the box is a big ol bottle of champagne. He clicks his tongue, mumbles a small “Damn!” under his breath.

“Perfect for having a toast, isn't it?” Gaku seems proud of the gift.

“Yeah, sure. You want me to praise you or what?” Yamato raises an eyebrow “But I'm not sure if we have champagne glasses or not.”

Sougo stands up to get to the cupboard, “Fortunately, we do. We had a toast back on Christmas and New Year's party drinking wine and champagne in colourful mugs and cups, I thought we needed a set of glassware for such special occasions so I bought sets of 20 in case there will be guests paying us a visit.”

“Sets?” Riku is confused.

“Oh, you can't just drink red wine with one for champagne and vice versa, right? Erm… Can someone help me with this?”

“Oh, I can!” Tamaki puts down his pudding.

“Let me help you," Ryuu volunteers.

“Can I pour the champagne?” Riku raises his hand like a scholar.

“Just be careful not to overfill your cup. Your alcohol tolerance is low, Nanase-san, and we have a show tomorrow. You don't want a hangover since your voice will be hoarse.”

“Okay…” Riku nods, pouting a little. He knows that Iori is right. He's always right. Mr. Perfect is so not cute.

The light-golden liquid in the crystal clear champagne flute bubbles mildly.

“Smells fruity to me," Yamato holds the champagne glass in his fingers and makes a comment.

They raise their cups. Tamaki raises his King Pudding.

“Cheers!”

Riku hums happily at the fruity taste of champagne, “It's not that intense! I like this flavour! Iori, can I…”

“No! Just one cup is enough to make you feel tipsy.”

Riku pouts. He turns to his big brother but we all know that Tenn would give him a lecture. It ends with an unsatisfied Riku sitting and munching on a glazed donut passive-aggressively.

“What a cute person," Trademarked.

After half an hour, Sougo is wasted and now singing every idol song that crosses his mind with Riku, Tamaki and Mitsuki cheering on him. Ryuu is also drunk, but, surprisingly, he's still sober enough to join Nagi (and Re:vale. Nagi managed to invite them too) watching MagiKona on the big screen TV in his room. Tenn, after a few minutes of consideration, decides to take over Sougo. Now he OWNS the karaoke set. His alcohol tolerance is slightly better than his younger twin, but now both of them are tipsy from the champagne. Sougo and Mitsuki have turned on their fanboy mode thanks to TRIGGER'S center and Riku is cheering his brother's name like it is at his concert.

Iori is speaking with Tsumugi about their work when suddenly they hear a small cough. It is from Gaku, who is wearing a serious face.

“Tsumugi, can I talk to you? Just the two of us? It won't take long, I promise.”

Tsumugi suddenly feels anxious. She nods, “We can talk in the kitchen, Gaku-san. Excuse me for a minute, Iori-san. Maybe you can tame Riku-san so his voice will be in its best condition tomorrow.”

Today is not only Yamato's birthday but also the day of love. Gaku is about to confess his feelings. He gulps. His throat feels dry.

 

_“Go on. Do it. I'm not gonna interrupt you two again. You will hate me if I do, won't you?”_

_Just five minutes ago, Yamato suddenly told him to go for his long-time crush. They were sitting next to each other drinking beer instead of champagne, both agreed that the fruity liquid is no match for a good beer._

_“I won't hate on you just because of that," Gaku muttered, “In fact, I thought you will hate me if I confess to her.”_

_“Nah. I'm just… I guess… Protective? She's like a little sister to me. You're a good guy, Yaotome. If she does date you… Her dad will most definitely interrupt you two more than I've ever done," Yamato laughed at his own words “Have I ever told you about our Ousama Game when we were on a trip? Oi! Yaotome…”_

 

With Yamato's approval, Gaku is ready. He has done this (mentally) like a thousand times already. It is the moment of truth.

“Gaku-san?” Tsumugi whispers.

“Tsumugi. I have something to tell you.”

It's like time has stopped. Gaku looks deep into her eyes, his normally sharp and fierce cat eyes turn soft, mellow and full of affection. He likes her, a lot. He feels his heart throbbing inside his chest with anticipation as the words come out of his mouth.

“Do you want to go out with me?”

That sounds almost too simple and straightforward but it's better than a pile of easy-to-forget words that can make him stutter.

The short silence after that is uneasy for him. Tsumugi bows down. He knows he's done.

“I'm sorry, Gaku-san.”

“Is it because I'm an idol?” His voice cracks a bit. He still can't believe the fact that Tsumugi turned him down. Isn't he good enough?

“Even if you weren't, we still cannot be together. Because I can't see us as a couple," Tsumugi stands up straight, her voice soft “You're one of the best people I know, Gaku-san. I can even write essays about you and your charm points but… I'm just a fan. I adore you a lot, but it is most definitely not love. Even now, when we're closer and interact a lot more, I still cannot fall in love with you. Gaku-san, you're a brother figure to me.”

“Brother figure huh? Just like Nikaidou?”

Tsumugi smiles, “Maybe not like him. But you got the point. Gaku-san, I hope that you understand.”

“I do, I do. I wholly respect your decision, Tsumugi. I'm just sad this feeling isn't mutual," Gaku sighs, forcing a smile.

Tsumugi pats his shoulder, turning someone down will always leave one with guiltiness.

“You will definitely find your suitable partner, Gaku-san," Tsumugi tries her best to encourage the white-haired man. He just shakes his head and smiles sadly.

Before they walk back to the living room (Apparently Tenn and Sougo are singing a MEZZO” song), Gaku turns to ask the girl, “You don’t seem to be surprised at all. Why is that? Since when did you start to notice my feelings?”

“A month ago I suppose," Tsumugi chuckles lightly “I’m sorry. But seems like you have taken an interest in me for quite a time.”

“Do you wanna know?”

“I’m curious," Tsumugi looks at Gaku.

“Three years," He shrugs.

“So I’m THAT oblivious. I’m…”

“You apologized too many times already. Don’t be, it’s neither our fault. It will be hard for me to get over this but I will be just fine.”

“If you insist. Do you need a hug?”

“Yeah, maybe that could help healing my heart.”

She gives him a warm friendly hug. Gaku feels like crying, but he should not cry here.

They get back to the living room. Yamato is about to greet both of them but Tsumugi just looks at the clock and then panics.

“Yamato-san! Happy birthday! Sorry for leaving at this time but I must go now!”

“Is it the President?”

“Yeah… My dad will be concerned if I return home late. I’m 21 already…” Tsumugi sighs. Immediately after that, her phone rings.

“GOODBYE EVERY ONE. MY APOLOGIES.”

Tsumugi rushes away leaving all of them puzzled. Yamato, drunk, looks up at a frowning Gaku. Yeah, that face means a lot.

“Drink with me, Yaotome. You need it," Yamato straightens his hand to give his friend another can of beer.

“Thanks, Nikaidou.”

Gaku sits down next to the man in seifuku, “You can change your clothes, at this time, no one would even notice it.”

“Nah. I’m used to this.”

Gaku takes a first few sips and then decides to chug down all the beer in one go. Yamato is concerned. Really.

“Yaotome! Stop it! You will choke yourself to death--”

“She sees me as a brother figure.”

“She said that?”

Gaku does not answer his question. Instead, he goes “Can I borrow your lap?”

“For what?” Gaku’s line sure confused him.

“Crying.”

Yamato should be helping Gaku to feel better after being rejected by his three-year-long crush. But he wants to beat him for the answer.

“Why?”

Gaku does not bother answering him anymore. He’s a man of action. Yamato’s thighs have (honorably) become the crying pillow for Yaotome Gaku.

“Oi!”

His crying is silent. It happens. Yamato is not good at comforting people, all he can do is sit in silence and lightly pats Gaku’s back. They’re singing MEZZO”’s Ame.

“My heart hurts," Gaku mumbles.

“I’m not a love doctor, but time will heal it," Yamato answers, his voice sounds a bit sleepy, “You still crying? Don’t wet my dress…”

“Nikaidou. I’m tired. And drunk. And heartbroken.”

“Me too, except for the last part.”

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ah.”

“What do you wanna say?”

“Your thighs are not as soft.”

“That sounds scandalous.”

“It’s just common sense. You’re not a girl after all. But you do have nice legs.”

“Can you stop commenting about my legs?”

“Mmkay. I’m sleepy.”

“Oi. Yaotome. Don’t use me as your pillow.”

…

It’s now 11.30PM. Everyone is in the living room again.

“Darling, should we snap a pic?” Momo whispers to Yuki.

“Done," Yuki whispers back.

“Send us too," Nagi whispers to both of them.

The two leaders of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER are sleeping soundly. Yamato leans against the sofa, Gaku is still pillowing his head on Yamato’s not-so-soft lap.

“They’re slumbering quite deeply huh? Ryuu, take him downstairs. We’re leaving. Our manager’s been waiting for us.”

“Thanks you guys! We had quite lots of fun!” Ryuu smiles genuinely.

The three leaves (with Gaku being carried on Ryuu’s back). The duo is also saying goodbye to their kouhai.

Mitsuki puts away the cake and other food items into the fridge. The glasses and plates can just wait in the sink until tomorrow, they’re all drained at this time of the day. They carry their leader to his bedroom, tug him in bed and turn off the light.

 

Good night awesome.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on this fanfic to improve my English, thus, pardon me if there's something off, I'm trying my best.  
> Oh, and, for the first chapter, I also drew Yamato in seifuku ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). You can find it on my twitter: https://twitter.com/whatpancake/status/1119864333477879808?s=20
> 
> Also, I'm hungry for GakuYama fic. Just saying. Have fun.


	2. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I drew something for this chapter (https://twitter.com/whatpancake/status/1123662330837889024?s=20 )  
> Also, the end of this chapter is... A mess.

March is finally here. By the end of his birthday month, the drama in which he got the role of the protagonist alongside with Yuki and another actress was finally premiered. The script of the TV drama has something that reminds him of Gaku and Tsumugi’s relationship before the confession.

He played as Akiteru, a charismatic 27-year-old elite surgeon doctor who has a crush on Taki, a happy-go-lucky co-worker of him. But her big brother, Hiroaki (played by Yuki, obviously), does not approve him chasing his precious sister, although it is unnecessary since Taki is totally oblivious of Akiteru’s feelings.

“Yamato-kun, this is strangely familiar," Yuki nudged his kouhai, who was also reading the script.

“I think he will kill me after seeing this," Yamato murmured.

On top of that, in this hospital, Akiteru and Hiroaki are rivals. At first their rivalry was so utterly, terribly toxic, but after one-third of the series (which is packed with drama, of course), they both realize that the other is not too bad after all. Hiroaki still gets in between Akiteru and Taki on a daily basis but throughout the series, all those interruptions are just for comedic purposes. In fact, their relationship is not the main focus (by the end, Taki still knows nothing about Akiteru’s big crush on her), the selling point of this drama is actually the surgery scenes and the intense atmosphere behind the operating room’s door.

At times, Yamato was too in character that when he was cooking for the whole group with Mitsuki, he started to dissect the poor fish they bought at the supermarket earlier.

“Old man! What are you doing??” Mitsuki yelled in panic.

“... What?” Yamato stopped to look at the knife and then the fish.

“Oh God.”

“You're banned from the kitchen until you're done with that role! Go wash your hands!”

They're bonding over alcohol. By “they”, it's clearly Gaku and Yamato.

After a long nap, Yamato wakes up with a blank mind and an empty stomach. It’s about dinner time, too. He stretches his stiff body and lets out a small cat-like noise. Before heading to the dining room, Yamato picks up his phone from the bed.

Apparently, in the afternoon, while he was in deep slumber, Gaku sent him three messages via Rabbichat.

[Gaku]: It’s weekend. Wanna grab a drink?

[Gaku]: Oi, Nikaidou? Are you busy at the moment?

[Gaku]: Be sure to reply me later.

[Yamato]: I was taking my afternoon nap. Sorry for the late reply.

[Yamato]: Is the offer still available?

[Gaku]: How long have you been sleeping? Lazy geezer.

[Yamato]: Hey! Don’t learn that from Mitsu! We’re the same age so you have no right to call me old!

[Gaku]: Yeah right.

[Gaku]: Your place, my place, Ryuu's place or that bar?

[Yamato]: Ryuu is with us today, huh?

[Yamato]: Let's go to the bar. Just to change the mood for a bit.

[Gaku]: Do you want us to pick you up?

[Yamato]: Nah, I'll get there by myself. See ya later.

[Gaku]: Bye.

After having a light dinner, Yamato decides that it’s still too soon to meet up with those two. So, he’s now sitting in the share living room with his fellow members when suddenly, he receives another message from TRIGGER’s leader.

[Gaku]: Wait. Actually…

[Gaku]: Are you hiding something from me?

[Yamato]: What do you mean?

[Gaku]: Ryuu is talking about your new TV drama. You did not tell me ANYTHING about it. Now I missed the premiere.

[Yamato]: LOL

[Yamato]: I forgot.

He did not. He wanted to hide it. What if Gaku sees the odd resemblance between himself and Akiteru? He doubts that the guy would not be OK with it, but it’s… Weird.

[Yamato]: By the way

[Yamato]: Don’t just mention my roles every once in a while!

[Gaku]: You’re embarrassed by it?

[Yamato]: …

[Gaku]: LOL

Yamato sends him an angry kinako sticker.

[Yamato]: Seriously… You watch all the drama series I’ve ever starred in?

[Gaku]: Most of them. Your acting is outstanding.

[Yamato]: Thanks?

“Yamato-san is smiling," Riku whispers.

“Let him be," Iori doesn’t have to care about it, does he?

“Who is he chatting with? I wonder…”

“I bet it’s Yaotome. Those two are pretty close lately," Mitsuki shakes his head.

Nagi seems to be not so pleased by that fact, he nudges Mitsuki, “Yaotome-shi is stealing him away from us!”

“Don't be silly, that's impossible!” Mitsuki smacks the blonde on his back “He's just trying to get over his crush.”

“How is drinking with Yama-san every once in a while gonna help him with that?” Tamaki asks “Is alcohol that good? I bet King Pudding is better.”

Sougo lets out a small sigh, “It's not the alcohol, Tamaki-kun. They're friends, maybe Yaotome-san needs a friend by his side to soothe himself.”

Mitsuki makes a comment on Sougo's line, “If so, Tsunashi-san would do a better job, wouldn't he?”

Everyone agrees on that. It's not like their leader is no good but, comparing to Tsunashi Ryuunosuke's comforting and soothing aura, he is not really the best choice to be the healer. Although Yamato is very supportive towards his friends but he prefers teasing them with all his might most of the time. Also, it's unbelievable how they get along so well after having quite a bad history. “It's because we're the same age” they said, but everyone doesn't buy it.

Now, they're starting to think if Yaotome Gaku is a doM or not since Yamato is a self-proclaimed doS.

“I’ll be home late tonight," Yamato announces. He's done putting on his coat, gloves and scarf, it's not freezing cold outside but still remarkably cold, and also his face mask, just in case some fangirls will recognize his face in public places.

“Have fun. Say hi to him for us.”

Yamato is used to that line, he grins, “Tsunashi-san will also be with us tonight, Sou, do you want me to pass the word?”

“Eh? W-Why just me?? Y-you can just say hello for me, I mean, for us, that's enough," Sougo, who obviously is a big fanboy of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, stutters as his face boils from the embarrassment.

Nagi, in fact, is happy to hear that Ryuu will be there, “And, please ask Tsunashi-shi if he wants to join me watching MagiKona tomorrow.”

“Will do. Onii-san is going. See ya," He waves at them nonchalantly and leaves the share living room.

A man walks into a bar. Unfortunately, this is not a joke.

“Yo, Nikaidou! You're late!”

“Sorry, some fans recognized me, though I had my face mask on," Yamato apologizes to both of them.

“Akiteru has his mask on most of the time in first ep. Maybe that's why you're still noticeable," Ryuu comments on that “Also, congratulations on your newest series! Another excellent performance from you and Yuki-san!”

Yamato laughs to hide his embarrassment, “Thank you Tsunashi-san. I hope you will enjoy it.”

“I'm sure everyone will.”

Gaku interrupts them with a cough.

“Hey, don't forget that I'm still here!”

“Oh, sorry Gaku," Ryuu smiles apologetically, “But, oh my, how did you even miss the first ep?”

“I was busy you know?” Gaku grunts.

“How can Kujou and Tsunashi-san had free time but you did not?”

Gaku looks at him, the guy opens his mouth like he's about to say something but then decides to keep it in. It is Ryuu who answers him.

“Yamato-kun... Gaku’s overworking himself. He’d head to the rehearsal room whenever he’s done with work. He’s been like this ever since ‘that’ day, I’ve tried to stop him multiple times but he just brushed me off.”

Yamato raises his eyebrows and lets out a small “hmph” of both concern and disagreement.

“Yaotome, you don’t need to make yourself look paler than your usual vampiric self you know? And what’s with that attitude towards someone who cares a lot about you?”

“Can’t you find a less sarcastic way to tell me that I should take care of myself?” Gaku frowns.

Yamato chuckles lightly, “I just think it will be more effective. Also, how can Kujou ignore your self-destructing way of living? He should have scolded you for that.”

“You seem to have forgotten how he still appeared on stage after getting hospitalized," Gaku rolls his eyes, his voice bitter “He’s such a workaholic but he still scolded me for overworking myself. Damn hypocrite.”

“So he did scold you. As expected from Kujou.”

“Oi, Nikaidou, stop mocking me for once, will you?”

“Sorry Yaotome, this is how our chemistry works," Yamato grins cheekily, and before the other leader can be mad at him, he changes to his serious tone “But, honestly, stop worrying everyone. We all know it’s a hard time for you since you’re trying to get over our manager but you sure are wise enough to acknowledge that this is not the right way to do so.”

“Gaku, he’s right. You need a better resolution. We need to put a stop to this before you collapse from exhaustion," Ryuu gets behind the bar “Tonight, drink moderately. Tomorrow is Sunday but it doesn’t mean that you should be OK with hangover.”

“I’ll have the usual please," Yamato is actually a bit satisfied with the fact that Ryuu is used to his order (or request?).

Ryuu nods, starting to make the drink.

“What about you, Gaku?”

“To think about it, maybe I’ll pass," Gaku replies to him.

The other two are shocked by his answer. It is Gaku who invited both of them, and then, on this drinking night, he decided to stay COMPLETELY sober? Well, that’s new. What now?

“You know Tsunashi-san didn’t mean it when he said that you should drink responsibly, right?” Yamato gives him a puzzled look, “Are you sulking?”

“Nikaidou, I’m not sulking, I just want to stay sober to reflect on my actions.”

“It’s good that you thought about what we said earlier but you can save it for tomorrow, right? Is one light cocktail okay for you?” Ryuu smiles kindly at his leader.

“Ryuu, I don’t want…”

“If you decided to stay sober, ALL OF US won’t be having any alcohol tonight. We will stay sober together!” Yamato suddenly slams the table with his palm.

Now that’s even crazier than what Gaku said earlier. He looks at IDOLiSH7’s leader like looking at a mad man. Yamato crosses his arms and stares back deep into Gaku’s eyes. He is not gonna change his mind. They stay like that for a solid five minute until one of them decides to give up.

“Ok. I surrender," Gaku raises his hands.

“You guys… We'll be having water then. Stay sober and hydrated," Ryuu chuckles at his own words. He scraps the drink he was making earlier to pour them three tall glasses of just-water.

The drinks are served. The feeling of regret strikes all three of them as they sip the clear, tasteless fluid in this supposed to be drinking night. They sit there in awkward silence, barely knowing what to do when suddenly, Gaku remembers something very important.

“I almost forgot! Nikaidou! Your…”

Yamato knows what Gaku is going to say. He knows it well. If the bell chime of the clock striking 12 is what alarms Cinderella that she should have left the ball then Gaku saying anything about his recent drama series will be his clue to leave. He must do something about it or it will be inescapable for him. That's why he has to speak up before Gaku spurts out the full sentence.

“Oh look!” Yamato laughs nervously, he chugs down his cup of water “I have to go, see you later--”

He stands up, preparing to flee away.

“Nikaidou!” Of course, Gaku is sitting right next to him. His arm is grabbed, firmly, and he knows Yaotome Gaku is not letting him go this time. What's with this guy's instantaneous reaction? Is this carnivore's instinct?

“I want to go home," He tries to shake his hand off but it's obviously not going anywhere. Why is Gaku always so stubborn at times like this?

“Please stay. I need your company.”

And, someone, anyone, please tell him, why is this getting sappy all of a sudden? Gaku's eyes on him are so soft, so puppy-like, and he feels something in his heart, some unexplainable feelings.

Or maybe he's just pissed.

Yaotome Gaku is unfair.

Yamato turns to Ryuu, trying to send an SOS signal but Ryuu is also looking at him the way Gaku does. He mouths only one word: “Stay.”

Now both of them are unfair.

“Okay. Fine. I'm staying with you two. I'm sure the kids don't want their onii-san to come back this early, do they?”

After all, the night is still young and beautiful.

Therefore, Yamato is forced to stay. The bar has a TV, sure, and they’re about to watch Yamato’s recent drama series together.

“I can’t believe we’re watching it here.”

“Why not?” Gaku asks curiously.

“I don’t like seeing myself on screen, thank you very much," Yamato huffs.

“And why is that?” Ryuu is also curious.

Yamato turns to the brunette and stares blankly at him until the big guy gets the chills from it. And then there’s Gaku himself who doesn’t acknowledge the unusual atmosphere at all because he’s THAT excited to see it for the first time.

“Do we REALLY need to do this?” Yamato has asked this question at least 5 times already and all he received is the same answer every time.

“We HAVE TO, Nikaidou. It's your fault.”

“What did I even do wrong?”

And why is he being sandwiched between those two? Sure, he's 5’10” but then Gaku is 6’0” and Ryuu is 6’2”, that's why the idea of him making an appearance with both of them doesn't seem to be appealing at all. Kujou Tenn is different, his delicate frame actually helps him stand out as TRIGGER'S center, but on the other hand, he is also powerful enough to not be overshadowed by the other two, maybe even too powerful.

In conclusion, TRIGGER consists of three carnivorous beasts, even the soft-spoken soft-hearted soft guy Ryuu has a scary side to him, you won't want to pick a fight with the guy, he is nice but he can also break your spine if you dare to threaten his love ones.

(Therefore, “Leopard Eyes” is no way a coincidence.)

“Which ep are we watching?” Gaku asks.

“The third ep," Ryuu answers him, “Do you guys want more water?”

Gaku is too busy being pissed to notice Ryuu's question, “Really? Nikaidou? You made me miss not only the premiere episode but also the second one?”

Yamato doesn't get why Gaku is acting like he had done something terrible to him, he seriously cannot.

“What's got into you, Yaotome?”

“You told me nothing about it!” And now Gaku is making a fuss out of such nit-picky thing.

“I DID NOT INTENT TO TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT IT. STOP GETTING ON MY NERVE, YAOTOME.”

Gaku is upsetted by an enraged Yamato.

“And why is that? At least give me a proper explanation.”

Yamato rubs his temples in frustration.

“Tsunashi-san, please don't listen to this if you don't want major spoilers.”

“I'll go to the bathroom then.”

Now they have some privacy to talk about the problem. Yamato doesn't know where to start with, Gaku is patiently looking at him, waiting for him to speak up.

“So… What did Tsunashi-san tell you about it?”

“He said that you played as a surgeon, that's all.”

He also complimented his breathtaking performance, which made Gaku jealous, he wanted to see it too. But that small detail can stay a secret.

“Yeah…” Yamato nods slowly as he's still considering something, “That guy has a love interest...”

“Is his love interest a guy?” Gaku asks out of a sudden.

Yamato almost laughed, almost, “What the heck Yaotome, it's not a BL-themed series! How did you even jump to that conclusion? Ahhhh I cannot imagine a normal girl like Taki-chan as a guy...”

The mood seems to have lightened a little bit, enough to ease Yamato's mind at least.

“If his love interest is a normal girl then why did you hesitate?”

“That's the point. Akiteru and Taki are just like you and our manager. That's why I don't recommend the series to you.”

Gaku looks unsatisfied with the answer, “That's it?”

“What do you mean by 'That's it’?” Yamato blinks at him.

“Isn't that too anticlimactic?” Gaku smacks Yamato's shoulder.

“So you're okay with it?”

Gaku doesn't answer right away, “Not exactly, I just don't see it as big as a problem like you do," he lightly nudges Yamato “But thank you for being considerate, I really appreciate that.”

Yamato chuckles, “Gross~ I can't stand a sappy Yaotome~”

“Now, let's get Ryuu back so we can start watching it," Gaku stands up “Do you want another glass of water?”

Later that night, they have a chat. A long one.

[Yamato]: The kids are so surprised when I came home all sober LOL

[Gaku]: I would be surprised too you know? LOL

[Yamato]: Don’t be like that. You’re making me look like I’m drunk 24/7. Besides, it’s you who asked me out for a drink tonight.

[Gaku]: Yeah yeah LOL

[Gaku]: If we are drunk, this chat will be just a whole bunch of unintelligible words.

[Yamato]: i d ont kknoe wgat u r taklingg abou t

[Gaku]: u drunk. G homw

It was not a good joke, but both of them chuckled at it anyway.

[Gaku]: By the wayyyyyy

[Gaku]: About your punishment.

[Yamato]: What? Are you serious?

[Gaku]: 100% serious.

[Yamato]: LOL

[Yamato]: As long as it is acceptable.

[Gaku]: Is wearing female clothes OK?

[Yamato]: …

[Yamato]: If you want to be blocked just like Yuki-san, you can just ask me. I'll gladly do it.

[Gaku]: LOL

[Gaku]: Joking aside, how about joining me watching the first two eps tomorrow?

[Gaku]: Actually, you must do it. It's your punishment.

[Yamato]: Is beer included?

[Gaku]: That's the one thing you don’t have to worry about.

[Yamato]: Guess I'll be out two nights in a row then LOL

[Yamato]: It’s late. Good night?

[Gaku]: You should have said Good Night Awesome.

[Yamato]: But you are not.

[Gaku]: ...

He sends Yamato an angry kinako sticker

[Gaku]: Good night Nikaidou.

[Yamato]: You still up?

[Gaku]: You wanna talk about something?

While he was at the living room earlier, Yamato did overhear his fellow members talked about how Ryuu would be better at comforting a heartbroken Gaku, and although he also agrees with them, he can't help thinking about it way more than he should.

[Yamato]: Won’t Tsunashi-san be a better company?

[Gaku]: You're saying it like you guys are competing to see who my best friend is LOL

[Gaku]: Well, Ryuu is good, he cares about people whole-heartedly, sometimes he cares too much I must say.

[Gaku]: But you, your casualness really is something, I feel more laid-back being with you since all we do is drinking instead of trying to have a proper conversation LOL

[Gaku]: You only talk when you feel like you have to, right?

[Yamato]: That's what they called laziness.

[Gaku]: But you still care. It shows.

Yamato feels his face heated.

[Yamato]: You're being too nice. Sappy Yaotome.

[Gaku]: Are you embarrassed?

[Gaku]: It's more fun teasing you.

[Yamato]: Fuck you.

[Gaku]: See? LOL

[Gaku]: Ryuu also gets drunk too quickly.

[Yamato]: He would pair well with Sou then LOL

[Gaku]: So… The answer is… It’s a tie.

[Yamato]: As expected.

[Gaku]: Satisfied yet? If so, sleep.

[Yamato]: ‘kay. You too.

“Please repeat what you’ve just said.”

They still cannot believe what their manager told them earlier.

“Because finance is no longer a problem, at least at this moment…” Tsumugi says slowly, “Everyone will be living in separate apartments. In other words, the dorm will be closed down.”

The announcement just came out of nowhere, they’re on their way off work, tomorrow is their day off and their talk was about what to have for breakfast. That news struck them speechless.

“Manager…” Yamato feels like he needs to speak up for all of them since he’s the leader “I believe this plan should have been discussed by all of us before any decision is made.”

No one says anything. The street lights and the LED billboards emit colourful light, which is trapped outside by the tinted glass. Being all tired after a long day of working, yet they still have to bear with this uneasy feeling coming from the possibility of being pulled apart. All of them are waiting for an explanation from their manager but she remains silent all the way to their soon to be closed down dorm.

“Please finish packing as soon as possible.”

She parks the car outside of their dorm. They start to leave, their good night to Tsumugi is low-spirited, Mitsuki even sobs, it seems like he has cried a bit on their way home.

Ah. Home. This is the place they dearly call “home”, but it’s not just because they have lived here for three years and adapted to this place. The place cannot be “home” without a family of seven living in it.

Riku is the last to leave the car. He hesitates, the center has a lot to say to their manager, yet the words get stuck inside his throat.

“Manager…” his voice timid “... Good night.”

“Good night. I’ll be seeing you guys later.”

Even after Tsumugi left, instead of heading inside, having a bath and then going straight to bed, they decided to revisit every corner of their dorm. The first destination is the backyard.

“I always practice here at night," Mitsuki smiles, heading towards the center of their backyard. He starts dancing like nobody's watching, “It’s because I can’t sync with everyone’s movement, since you’re all taller than me.”

They chuckle.

“And sometimes we would join your training session," Yamato says, leaning against the bench.

“Yeah, why don’t we do it right now?” Riku stands up first.

It’s always Riku who fires everyone up. Naturally, they follow Riku to join Mitsuki.

“Onii-san is tired you know?” Yamato complains, but his actions betray his own words.

They dance, just dancing, no singing. It’s late at night, they cannot dare to wake their neighbours up. It did happen in the past and it was not OK by any mean. They aren’t risking to receive any complain again, especially when it’s almost time to say goodbye. Their dance ends under the starry night sky.

“Let’s go inside.”

The second destination, their share living room. The last birthday party to be celebrated here was Mitsuki’s, not as chaotic as Yamato’s but the fun was still there. The only reason why Yamato’s birthday is such a shenanigan is that he’s 25 now, that party is a milestone of his life. Iori’s 20th birthday was also a big mess, and soon Tamaki will also have his milestone.

“I can’t remember the number of times you pass out on the couch, dead drunk," Mitsuki teases his leader.

“Soon, Tama will be able to consume alcohol legally," Yamato pokes Tamaki, who is sitting next to him on the couch but clearly leaning his torso towards Sougo.

The two are dating and everyone is happy for both of them. Still working as top idols, they still have to keep it a secret from public eyes but it’s not a big problem at all.

“I doubt it will surpass my love for King Pudding," Tamaki mumbles.

“I also doubt it," Sougo hums in agreement “But you will keep me company if I drink, right?”

“Sure, Sou-chan. I will.”

“You guys are gross…” Yamato intentionally pushes Tamaki away from him, which leads to the fact that Tamaki and Sougo are now super close to each other.

“Sou-chan, you’re blushing," Tamaki says, looking at his boyfriend’s flushing cheeks, “Looks yummy.”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t bite my cheek--”

Yamato laughs at both of them, ignoring the judgemental look from Izumi brothers. Oh, come on, Yamato cannot live without the fun from teasing others, as long as no harm is caused.

Last but not least, their kitchen.

“Is anyone hungry? I can make a light meal," Mitsuki puts on his apron then has a look inside the fridge “Egg sandwich, anyone?”

They all raise their hand and then laugh at each other because of that. Riku remembers something, he turns to Iori, giving him the puppy eyes look, “Iori, can you make me warm milk with honey?”

Even if Riku doesn’t look at him with such big round puppy eyes of him, Iori doesn’t find a reason not to make him his favourite bedtime drink.

“Oh! I want to try it too!” Nagi says cheerfully.

“Me too, Iorin--”

“Onii-san will be happy if Ichi makes him that famous drink.”

Iori sighs, “Please wait.”

“Iori-kun, let me help you," Sougo stands up from his seat, rolling up his sleeves.

“Thank you Ousaka-san.”

The kitchen is filled with aroma. They chat with each other while waiting for the cooks to finish.

“Our Manager’s act was… Odd.”

“Yeah… But I don’t think that she pulled a prank on us.”

“I couldn’t ask her anything about it," Riku is frustrated. “We are moving, sure, but to where?”

“That’s suspicious," Nagi mumbles, rubbing his chin.

After that, the kitchen falls into silence again.

“I will miss you guys a lot," Riku tries his best to look happy, but as soon as Iori hands him his cup, his tears start to fall, some droplets of melancholy land inside the cup, immediately sinking into the warm milk.

“Please don’t cry, Nanase-san.”

Iori sits down next to the center. He gently holds Riku’s face with his hands, his thumbs wipe away the tear with utmost care like he’s cherishing a treasure, HIS treasure. Riku hiccups lightly as he cries out his sadness.

It takes time for Riku to calm down. He shyly mumbles a small “Thank you Iori” then takes a sip from his cup.

“I’ll give you a cold towel later," Iori sighs.

“Riku, Ichi, we all love you two a whole lot but is that whole thing necessary?” Yamato stares at them, clicking his tongue “Eat your sandwiches before it gets cold, will you?”

After pondering, Nagi suddenly announces: “Everyone! We should all sleep outside the living room tonight!”

“That sounds like a good idea, Nagi-kun," Sougo praises the blonde.

“Yeah, as expected from Nagi," Mitsuki chuckles.

After the meal, they rearrange the living room to have more space to place the futon while waiting for their turn to use the bathroom.

“Maybe there’s this one thing I will not miss at all, sharing one bathroom with six other guys," Yamato makes a comment on that.

At 3 AM, they turn off the light. As soon as their back meets the soft surface of the futon, they all fall asleep.

“Are you guys done with the packing?” Tsumugi appears outside of their dorm, today is a beautiful Sunday. She is wearing her pastel pink dress, which everyone finds super cute.

“All done," Iori reports to her.

“Onii-san’s back is aching," Yamato pounds his lower back with his own fist.

There were lots of things to be packed before they move from their dorm, everyone was exhausted enough to go to bed at nine yesterday.

“You can leave it to the workers. All of you, go to my car. We’re going.”

“Right now?”

“All of us?”

“Yes," Tsumugi nods, “We’re heading to only one destination.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you guys now have your own apartments, but they’re all in the same building.”

“WHAT?”

They groan, loudly, with all the frustration being relieved from that groan, what was the tension before this moment even for? Why is this happening? That was the worst prank ever. EVER. And to think of the pranker, their manager, who is usually so nice and sweet.

“I bet that it wasn’t you who decided to pull such a prank on us, eh?” Yamato sighs.

“My dad told me not to say any word to you guys. Sorry," Tsumugi buckles her seat belt then starts the engine.

“Thank God, if it’s you then…”

“But it’s fun!” Tsumugi chuckles.

Today, they learned that their cute manager also has a sadistic side.

But, after all, they’re still kinda living together, right?

And, they sure won’t miss sharing one bathroom with six other guys.

[Gaku]: That’s it?

[Yamato]: Yeah. That’s it.

[Gaku]: Wow. WOW.

[Gaku]: So… Seven housewarming parties?

[Yamato]: No. I’ll die at the second one if it does happen.

[Yamato]: Also, it’s five, not seven. Tama and Sou live together, the brothers share one apartment. Only Nagi, Riku and I live alone.

[Gaku]: Don’t die. I think I will be sad.

[Yamato]: Then I won’t die.

[Yamato]: We decided to eat out instead of… Celebrating it five times.

[Gaku]: Tsumugi already told me that. This Saturday, right?

[Yamato]: Yeah.

[Yamato]: You are OK with her now?

[Gaku]: Not yet, sadly.

[Yamato]: You will.

[Yamato]: So… The trinity, again. I seriously don’t want to meet up with Yuki-san.

[Gaku]: LOL

[Yamato]: Don’t laugh at me. He gives me terrible headaches every time.

[Yamato]: I have work now, talk to you later.

[Gaku]: Bye.

“Yamato-kun, you’re too far away," Yuki says.

“Just sit there with your precious Momo.”

They are eating at a famous yakiniku restaurant.

“But I’m vegan.”

“Then you can eat your salad, senpai," Yamato says with a straight face.

It’s all meat, such a big feast if you are a carnivorous animal (and if you are Yuki of Re:vale then yeah, just eat your veggie then, at least your Momo will be more than happy to feast on that much meat). There’s even a plate of high-class wagyu beef on the dining table. Oh, it’s more than one. It doesn’t matter who is paying for this party though.

“Argh!” Yamato covers his mouth.

“Is there a problem?” Gaku looks at the other leader.

“The meat is still hot!--” Yamato sticks out his tongue, he needs his cold beer immediately.

“Cat-like tongue?” Somehow Gaku finds the other leader’s action kind of cute. He shakes his head lightly, what’s with that weird thought? “You can just wait for the meat to cool down, right?”

Yamato looks at him, “Can’t you see how quickly everyone shoves down the yakiniku? If I eat at my usual pace, I might have to join Yuki-san eating salad.”

“You can always join me, Yamato-kun," Yuki blinks at him, slowly consuming the green lettuce leaf.

“How can he overhear us?” Yamato mumbles then looks at the grill and the plates, “Damn it, I won’t give up.”

“Bring it on, Yamato-san," Riku deepens his voice “This is war. Yakiniku war.”

Team A: Mitsuki, Iori, Riku, Tenn, Tamaki and Sougo.

Team B: Nagi, Gaku, Yamato, Ryuu, Momo and Yuki.

(It’s actually just two different sides of the table they are sitting at.)

Away from the war, there’s another table of four: Banri, Tsumugi, Kaoru and Okarin. They’re basically the four horsemen of whatever this is about.

“So… We cannot drink?”

They’re all driving today.

“Let’s just eat.”

“... Ogami-san, is Yuki-san eating only veggie?”

“Didn’t he tell you that he’s a vegan?”

“That joke is not even funny," Tsumugi murmurs.

“I wonder how this night will end," Okarin seems a little bit concerned.

Kaoru pats Re:vale’s manager’s back, “Just relax for a bit, will you?”

“I understand, if it’s Re:vale, it’s impossible to have a free mind," Banri gives him a look of sympathy.

“Sounds painful," Tsumugi sighs “And I have IDOLiSH7.”

Kaoru sips on the barley tea, “Believe me, TRIGGER gives me chronic headaches.”

The war ends with everyone almost passes out from overeating, except for Iori (the adult), Tenn (the other adult) and Yuki (the one who consumed only salad).

“That was a delightful meal," Yuki gracefully wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“My stomach is rumbling," Momo groans.

“Ugh…” Yamato feels like dying.

Yuki suddenly recalls something.

“Yamato-kun, do you remember your birthday party?”

“Senpai, give me a fucking break.”

“Have a look.”

On his phone’s screen is the photo of Yamato (in seifuku) and Gaku passing out on their share living room’s floor. Yamato almost snaps.

“Yuki-san, delete it.”

Yuki does not intend to do that. Never.

“It’s a token of memory, don’t you think?”

“More like token of utter regret," Yamato mumbles.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Most Desired Embrace joins their conversation with a request: “Yuki-san, can you send me that?”

“OK. Right now?”

“Yes. Thank you very much.”

“No problem.”

Yamato hates both of them. Once he heads home, he will block Gaku, for sure, just like he did with his senpai.

[Gaku]: Are you asleep yet?

[Yamato]: I'm not talking to you.

[Gaku]: Because of the photo?

[Yamato]: Yes. THAT FUCKING PHOTO.

[Yamato]: I'm blocking you, Yaotome.

[Gaku]: Yeah. Good night, Nikaidou.

Gaku is unable to send the last message. But then, he will pay Yamato a visit tomorrow anyway so it's not that much of a big deal.

It's Sunday. Yamato is making breakfast when suddenly he hears the doorbell.

“Good morning Nikaidou.”

“Just fucking go home.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to pause for a bit (about two months) to study for entrance exam but worry not, I'm not planning to drop this fic anytime soon.  
> Thank you for understanding. Have a nice day.


	3. April

“Ah yes. The first of April. Our beloved youngest member's birthday...” Yamato recites, but immediately after that, he sounds pissed “Why are we having King Pudding instead of alcohol then? Tama is old enough to drink! Mature up!”

Mitsuki does the favour of being the tsukkomi by hitting their leader with the spatula, “You corrupted old man! Look at the damn clock, it's 8 in the morning!”

Instead of a traditional birthday cake, Mitsuki decided to make Tamaki a cake-sized pudding, which is pudding-shaped since they cannot find a King Pudding mold anywhere. Making pudding is not a big deal to someone who managed to own a food prep license, but making a big one is. After multiple failed attempts and a lot of frustration, Mitsuki can finally have a good night sleep. He finished his masterpiece at 3 AM.

“I can have this all for myself?” Tamaki asks in disbelief, his eyes gleam with excitement.

“Yes, Yotsuba-san. Eat it to all your content," Iori nods firmly, his face doesn't look so good though. Nagi, Riku and Sougo feel the same, they're all a little bit sick. They definitely won't be having any pudding for a while.

What did they do with the failed attempts? Wasting good food is a crime, that's why they had to eat it all instead of dumping the crumbled pudding into the trash can. Although the sweet treat is delicious, Nagi and Riku almost gagged at some points last night trying to shove the pudding down their throats. The luckiest one truly is their leader since he was out and did not come home until really late. They were ringing his doorbell but there was no answer.

“You were with Yaotome-shi again?” Nagi gives him the rare judgemental look.

“You can say so," Yamato shrugs. He has a really important announcement to make, but let's save it for later. It's a pleasant surprise, even to himself.

Mitsuki is not risking putting candles on top of the pudding, the damn thing is gonna crack again if he does, his memory is already scarred since last night. That's why there's a pile of twenty pancakes for that purpose.

They're celebrating Tamaki's birthday in the morning because the boy (now, the man) wants to do so. The real party will occur later, tonight, with TRIGGER and Re:vale's intrusion. Tamaki happily blows up the candles while everyone cheers for him. After that, it’s time to actually eat a big breakfast, at least that’s what they thought.

“Everyone. I have something to announce," Yamato abruptly stands up from the dining chair.

“Can we at least finish our breakfast first?”

“Nope.”

“Oh! Can I make a guess?” Riku raises his hand.

Yamato gives him a strange look, “Sure, go ahead, Riku.”

“Are you dating Yaotome-san?” Riku spurts out.

Everyone gasps and turns their gaze at the leader while Yamato himself almost loses his balance and hits the table.

“What the… what? Riku? Really? What makes you think that we're dating?” Yamato stutteringly asks the center who is still clueless about why everyone is so shocked with his answer.

Riku scratches his head, “You two are really close lately, right? It makes sense, somehow, I don't know…”

No it doesn't. Is homosexuality that common nowadays? Sure, we have Re:vale who are totally, deeply in love even after all these years (that affection even seems to deepen with time actually), MEZZO” duo are dating and there's even some chemistry between Riku and Ichi. To think about it, maybe it's not about same-sex relationship being common or not but about how they are gradually being accepted by the whole community.

It's a good thing. But Yamato is not interested in dating any guy any time soon. Maybe he will never do.

Yamato rubs his temples, “What kind of deduction is that? We're not dating by any means. Yaotome is straight and likes girls, I'm also straight and like girls.”

“Besides, we're not even that close comparing to you and Ichi. If you're saying it like that then you two should have been boyfriends for a long time already," Yamato fires back.

Now everyone gasps and looks at the duo.

“No no no--” Riku shakes his head, his face bright red like a ripe apple. Iori is also blushing furiously. Well well well, isn't it suspicious?

Mitsuki is about to hit him with the spatula again for teasing the kids but then Yamato abruptly makes the long-awaited announcement:

“We're going on a summer tour.”

It takes them ten seconds to digest the information. Their reaction after that is priceless, let the leader tell you that. Even Ichi's mouth drops.

“Is it true?? We're going on a tour??” Riku asks with flat-out eagerness. A tour means traveling and meeting fans from all over the country!

“A tour!” Tamaki repeats.

Before Yamato can give Riku and Tamaki the answer, he notices how the other four are looking at him. Ah yes. The threatening gaze of disbelief. He knows how untrustworthy he is. He knows today is April's Fool.

Of course they would not believe the shepherd boy.

“Yamato-san, is it real?” Sougo is giving him the chill. In fact, so are Iori, Mitsuki and Nagi.

“Yamato, this is not something you should be lying about," Nagi shakes his head in disapproval.

“Well, but I'm not lying," Yamato sits down, starting to casually eat his pancake. He prefers traditional breakfast but Mitsuki's pancake tastes splendid.

“How can you prove it?” Mitsuki doubts.

Yamato grins widely, "I can call Yaotome and Yuki-san if you want proof.”

“What does it have to do with… oh wait” Mitsuki widens his eyes, “OLD MAN, YOU BETTER BE TELLING THE TRUTH!!!”

Yamato nods.

“Yes. We're going on a national tour this summer, but not just us. We're performing with TRIGGER and Re:vale," He drops the bomb.

They laugh, their eyes get teary, and then a group hug happens with their leader being squeezed, almost squashed. They were all sitting at the dining table though, what happened in just 30 seconds?

“What are you guys doing?” Yamato's voice is muffled.

“Showing you our gratitude!” Riku laughs heartily.

“It's not my work though, geez…”

Mitsuki hums happily, “Yeah. We will thank our manager later. But now you have to accept the hug, old man.”

“Yamato, you did a lot for us!” Nagi tightens his bear hug, which makes Yamato's voice even more inaudible.

“Yama-san is a good leader," Tamaki says.

“We cannot thank you enough, Yamato-san," Sougo smiles gently.

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are a good onii-san. A bit irresponsible, but still good," Iori sighs contentedly.

Yamato remains silent.

“We'll start rehearsing tomorrow," He says deadpanly.

"WHAT? NO WAY…"

Now this is the true last bomb. Yamato lets out a dry laugh.

Their complaints right after that help the leader balance his mood again. These kids are too affectionate, he's not used to it even after roughly three years.

Rehearsal huh? So that kinda means they're not allowed to be dead drunk tonight. Such a shame. Yamato loves his booze.

 

 

It turns out to be a karaoke night, but they decided that it would be too boring if they just sing their songs normally.

Therefore, Ousama game, karaoke edition, kind of. Everyone is eager for this kind of game.

First round, the lucky one is Riku.

“Aww… But I want to sing with Tenn-nii…" Riku sighs, "I haven't thought of anything yet…"

"Rikkun, the possibility is endless," Tamaki then whispers something into the center's ear.

Somehow Yamato is detecting danger. He tries to dig up from his memory to see if he did something wrong like pulling a prank or telling any lies to Tamaki.

Oh no. He ate Tama's pudding last week when that kid borrowed some space from his fridge to store his King Pudding. They're looking at him. Yamato looks away, acting like he doesn't know shit.

"That sounds like fun!" Riku nods, then they laugh while everyone is still puzzled.

"I want Yamato-san to sing SECRET NIGHT with Yaotome-san and Tsunashi-san!"

Yamato laughs dryly, "Oh, Riku, no."

It's not going to be fun.

"It's going to be fun, Yamato!" Nagi cheers.

He's thinking of a way to escape.

"Go for it old man!" Mitsuki laughs.

"Tama, I'll buy you King Pudding if you make Riku change his mind," Yamato turns to the birthday boy.

"How sly you are Yama-san, but it is Riku's idea, right?"

Riku nods. Yamato squints his eyes doubtfully, he believes the two had a deal.

"Oh come on Yamato-kun, don't be shy!" Ryuu picks up a microphone and passes one to Gaku as well.

Yamato doesn't get how people can mistake his frustration as "being shy".

"I don't think Kujou would let me ruin a TRIGGER'S song though," Yamato tries to force out a reason.

Riku doesn't even need to send his twin brother any signal, Tenn has already known what to reply.

"You must play by the rules. And I don't think you would dare to ruin our song."

As sharp as ever.

Yamato notices that his two senpai are about to encourage him so he decides to stop them by accepting his fate.

"Hand me the mic. Tell my parents I love them."

"I'm sure your dad will cry in contentment hearing that from his lovely son," Yuki almost sheds a tear.

"You are gross," Yamato rolls his eyes as he puts down his can of beer.

Someone has already put on the music.

_Wow…Ah_

_Wow…_

Inevitable. Unescapable.

" _Magic just like the twinkling lights-_ " Yamato sings, trying his best to hide his face with his one hand.

And then everyone goes apeshit right after the first line of the song.

" _I had a premonition, Ready_ " Gaku continues right after that while still staring fixedly at the other leader.

What the fuck was that?

Ryuu seems to be amused as well, " _In the instant we passed each other_ "

There's no turning back after this.

 

 

Yamato suffers throughout the whole song. After the last "TRIGGER", he dramatically drops the mic while the crowd cheers for him.

"Yamato-kun! Good job!" Ryuu gives him a genuine compliment.

Gaku is still shocked, "How did you do that?"

Everyone looks at him, waiting for the answer. They just cannot believe how Yamato kept that "voice" a secret over those years. Although it's nowhere near Tenn's singing voice but this is indeed what they would call "gap moe".

"Huh, it's just like voice acting isn't it? That voice is way too different from my normal voice so… You know, too much effort."

"How do you even know that much about voice acting?" Gaku asks.

"We better leave this aside..." Yamato rubs his temples.

(There's no need to break any wall here. Especially the fourth one.)

"Does that mean I can sound cooler?" Riku raises his hand.

"It's gonna be more tiring, I do not recommend that," Iori pulls the center's hand down.

Yuki smiles at his dear kouhai, "Good job, I'm proud of you."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Yamato's traumatized mind needs time to heal itself. And luckily, Yuki really did shut his mouth up after that for the sake of his lovely kouhai.

 

 

The second round comes right after that.

Yamato feels his spine chilled as Yuki smirks and slowly says that he needs a duo to sing "NO DOUBT".

And there's no doubt that Yamato is picked. It's Yuki we're talking about.

“But I've sung earlier!” Yamato opposes.

“Do you really want it to be fair though, Yamato-kun?” Yuki smiles at him.

“If so, the other half of the duo is going to be Gaku," Momo laughs, “The two leaders, sweet!”

“Yaotome wouldn't want that. Right?” Yamato turns to Gaku just to see that the guy is seriously considering it.

Gaku looks at IDOLiSH7's leader, “You will sing Momo-san's part. It's not gonna be more difficult."

“I will not sing!” Yamato wants to jump off the nearest bridge immediately. Yaotome is the worst partner one can have, he swears to God.

After that, his fellow members start to chant “Sing! Sing! Sing!” repeatedly at him, clapping their hands, with Ryuu and the two senpai joining in. Tenn thinks for a bit then starts chanting with them.

“Come on Nikaidou, don't be a coward," Gaku snorts.

“Bold of you to assume that I'm not one," Yamato argues back.

He's not planning to give in anytime soon. If he surrenders so easily, the bullying will continue. Why is he always the victim?

“Yamato-kun, Gaku-kun, just sing and we won't be bothering you two again. Deal?” Yuki offers.

“For how long?” Yamato asks.

“The whole night.”

“I was hoping for an eternity maybe.”

Yuki smirks, “Oh, that would be impossible.”

But a free pass is a free pass.

“Oi, Yaotome, let's do this," Nikaidou stands up from his seat, “Onii-san doesn't want to waste his time.”

“Now you're telling me that huh?” Yaotome laughs mockingly at the other leader just to get a “Shut up, ikemen idiot” in return. Of course their relationship is like that.

 

 

After NO DOUBT, they decide to ignore the fact that everyone is demanding an encore. Disappointed? Let them be, that disappointment is short-lived at its finest. The two leaders sit together away from the crowd, drinking and chatting. The karaoke session is still going on with Ryuu making the Fure Fure trio sing LOVE&GAME. Good for Riku, he can finally sing with his Tenn-nii.

“Nikaidou, unblock me," Gaku nags.

“Give me a reason not to block you," Yamato sips on his cold and refreshing beer.

Gaku thinks for a bit, “Because I did nothing wrong?”

“That's incorrect”, Yamato shakes his head, “You bother me as much as Yuki-san does.”

“Oh. But you don't dislike him. And you don't dislike me.”

“What gives you the confidence to say so?”

Gaku answers smugly, “I just know.”

“Damn it," He's not wrong, but that fact pisses Yamato off. He cannot hate on any of them. Sure, Yuki reminds him of things he wants to leave behind, Tenn terrifies him. And Gaku, their relationship has always been in the twilight zone.

But he still cannot find himself dislike any of them.

Gaku laughs at him, seeming pretty satisfied with a flushing Nikaidou Yamato, “Oh Nikaidou, being true to yourself doesn't make you vulnerable. Or, you still have secrets to hide?”

“You're talking like Nagi. I don't like that," Yamato murmurs, “And I can't be straightforward like you simple-minded ikemen.”

“I’m not simple-minded!”

“You can just ask everyone here to see who they’re gonna agree with. Wanna bet?” Yamato squints his eyes in amusement.

“I already know the result," Gaku murmurs grumpily.

Yamato just smiles, remaining silent.

“Today is Yotsuba’s birthday huh? He’s finally turned 20," Gaku says calmly, “I still remember our first fight, that kid sure has matured a lot over the years.”

“You sounded proud," Yamato chuckles.

“Are you not? You are the leader of IDOLiSH7, you should be proud of him.”

"Mmm, onii-san sure is proud of Tama," Yamato hums, "But at the same time, I feel like I haven't done anything for the kids."

"You have done plenty, Nikaidou," Gaku fixes him, “You know how much they love you.”

“And I don’t deserve it.”

“Heck, you do. Stop denying it.”

Gaku doesn't like how Yamato always put himself down like that, and since Yamato is helping him to get over Tsumugi's rejection, he should help him back, right?

All of a sudden, Gaku grabs Yamato's wrist and pulls him closer in his surprise. Yamato is totally caught off guard, he opens his mouth, preparing to complain about the unusual change of pace but then he realizes how determined Gaku looks right now. Their eyes meet, and Yamato feels like escaping from what he's about to face.

But Gaku's grip is always firm enough to lock Yamato up. And since there's no way he can run, he turns his head away, at least that way he won't have to deal with Gaku's fierce gaze.

“Oi, Nikaidou, look at me will you?”

“You're making this awkward, Yaotome.”

“I know.”

“I'm not drunk enough for this," Yamato begs.

Gaku frowns at him, “Please.”

“You are really cruel," Yamato looks at him, “I don't need another talk like this.”

“I doubt it," Gaku objects, “You know what? Throw away that self-loathing bullshit.

Yamato laughs at that, not because it is funny though. He's laughing at Gaku's naivety.

“Easier said than done," he mocks, “You don't understand me at all, Yaotome.”

Yamato's words showed no mercy. Gaku's heart wrenches. It's true. They're just drinking buds, there's no deeper connection between the two. They did have long chats but then they were mostly about work and their fellow members. Besides, Yamato will answer very vaguely then swiftly change the subject if somehow the topic is about himself. Gaku didn't notice it at first but after three years, it is now bugging him more than ever. The distance Yamato always keeps between him and others, the thick wall of glass Yamato always raises to keep others away from him, Gaku wishes for it to disappear once and for all.

He unconsciously clenches his fist, his other hand's grip also tightens around Yamato's wrist, which makes the other pout at him, “You are hurting me.”

“Sorry.”

He finally lets go of him, but Yamato cannot leave by any chance. Everyone is having such a good time, he won't risk making a scene to ruin their fun, even when that means he still has to deal with Gaku.

“How utterly stubborn you are, Yaotome," Yamato murmurs, rubbing his slightly aching wrist. Great, that dummy even left him a bruise as a gift.

“You are the stubborn one," Gaku says, bitterly.

Yamato shrugs at his childishness.

“Nikaidou, I'm serious.”

“I can tell that," Yamato nods, “You're not planning to give up on this, right? So, let's talk.”

Yamato is finally giving Gaku a chance. Don't ask him why he's doing so because he doesn't even know it anymore. It was probably because seeing a frustrated Gaku makes him kind of happy. No, it is not his sadistic side showing (maybe just a little). Yamato is moved by Gaku’s effort trying to help him, and he sure will feel like a monster if he straight out rejects the other leader.

But, surprisingly, Gaku pulls back.

“I think we should save this for later. Just the two of us," He says.

“Really? Are you sure?” Yamato chuckles softly, “What if this is the only chance? I don’t even know when I can be alone with you, hmm?”

“If so… Should I head to your place after this?” Gaku gives him a half-smile.

The other leader shakes his head, “It will be the death of me then. Maybe another drinking night?”

“Keep your promise.”

“It’s no promise," Yamato frowns, punching Gaku's arm.

 

 

"Sit still." Gaku pinches Yamato's cheek.

Yamato pouts, his two teammates betrayed him to side with Gaku, unsurprisingly. He can see how both of them are smiling right behind his back thanks to the changing room's wide wall mirror.

"Go for it Yaotome-shi! We're rooting for you!" Nagi cheers.

Also, they even used their headbands to tie Yamato's hands to the chair's handles. Yamato wonders whose idea it was but he also does not wish to know the truth at all. But the whole thing sure was planned by no one else other than the son of Yaotome Sousuke himself.

 

 

_Earlier, they were trying on the costumes for their "Danshi Tarumono! ~ Matsuri ~" performance when suddenly Gaku remembers what happened the first time they presented that song. It's never too late for taking revenge, is it?_

_His thoughts ended up being interrupted by the knockings on the changing room's door. Gaku opens the door to see Tsumugi with a bag of cold drinks._

_"Oh! Gaku-san! How is the costume?" She greeted him with a bright smile._

_He did not feel his heart accelerated as it used to, which was both good and bad. The good thing? He's getting over his crush. But the crush itself had been such an important part in his life that his chest would be pretty much hollow without it. Gaku felt slightly frustrated, how much time would it take him to be completely okay again? Goddammit, he overthought again._

_"How would you say about this?" He smiled back, striking a pose._

_"As handsome as ever!" She gave him a big thumbs up, then Tsumugi remembered why she came here, "Ah, I got carried away! Gaku-san, is Yamato-san done yet? I have to borrow him from you guys for just a while!"_

_Gaku's eyes gleamed mischievously as he finally recalled his plan, "Yeah! Actually, Tsumugi, can you do me a favour?"_

_He then explained it to Tsumugi, which immediately led to her agreement. Yamato had been teasing their manager a lot that she felt no guilt pulling a prank on him._

_As Yamato was away from the changing room, Gaku began his plan._

_"Nagi, I need you to hold him back."_

_"Roger!"_

_"Izumi-ani, you will punch Yamato if Nagi fails. Just… Don't leave any bruises."_

_Mitsuki laughed, "Nagi is pretty strong so I don't think you would need my help. But how are you gonna keep him sit still?"_

_Gaku stopped. It only took five seconds for an idea to pop up in his head._

_"Your headbands can do the work perfectly!"_

_Mitsuki hesitated, "It's gonna leave some bruises for sure."_

_"Don't worry, he got his wristband on so it's gonna be just fine."_

 

 

And now, Yamato is tied to his chair.

"You can just fucking ask me if you want to braid my hair!" Yamato curses.

"And your answer would be a 'no' so what's the point?" Gaku pinches his cheek again.

Yamato exhales angrily.

"Oh come on, it's not the end of the world or anything. Don't forget that you did it to me first," Gaku chuckles, his fingers fiddle with Yamato's locks of hair, "Hmph, your hair can have better treatment from its owner."

Now they're talking about hair care routine huh? That's a weird path but okay.

"How many hair products should I use then?" Yamato asks jokingly.

"It's not only hair products we're talking here, you must eat healthily as well."

"Is that so…"

"You're not taking me seriously, are you?" Gaku laughs.

Yamato acts surprised, "It's that obvious?"

"Yes, Nikaidou, it is."

Hair braiding is seriously not that difficult so it shouldn't take TRIGGER'S leader that long to finish it. But, to be frank, Gaku is just enjoying teasing an already pissed off Yamato. Nagi and Mitsuki can sense it too, just look at Gaku, who is obviously grinning with satisfaction.

Gaku finally finished the braid with a cutesy bow before Yamato finally loses his temper. He steps aside so Yamato can see his reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think? Does my work worth a compliment?" Gaku hums happily.

Yamato's braid is on the opposite side of Gaku's. Yamato must agree that the braid is pretty neatly-done and worth a compliment.

"That bow looks silly," Yamato says that instead

"No way. It's cute," Gaku opposes.

"You're such a maiden, Yaotome. Oh wait, you really are a maiden."

Gaku pinches Yamato's cheek the third time, "Oi, don't make fun of my name!"

"Only if you have a way to make me stop, Ya~o~to~me~" Yamato responds daringly.

The two leaders seem to have forgotten the existence of their teammates. Heck, thanks to that fact, Mitsuki and Nagi got the chance to observe the whole thing and make whispery commentary. Also, Tsumugi brought cold drinks earlier, that's neat.

"They're flirting like no one else is in this room," Mitsuki mumbles under his breath.

Nagi sighs, shaking his head disapprovingly, "I cannot believe my own eyes anymore Mitsuki. Yamato is being stolen away from us right under our noses yet we cannot do anything to stop the culprit."

"We underestimated Yaotome."

Gaku plays with Yamato's braid the last time before starting to untie it, "I'll ask the hairstylist to do your hairstyle like this when we perform it live."

"Only the first live. Also, don't make me put on that bow," Yamato negotiates.

"Dealed."

And then, after that, Yamato asks:

"So… When will you guys free me from this chair? I really need to use the restroom right now."

"Oh, I forgot it. Sorry. You could have said it earlier," Gaku quickly apologizes and unties him, "Are your wrists hurt?"

 

 

He's not angry anymore, but the three will be blacklisted for a week for sure. Also, he overheard Nagi and Mitsu's conversation but what can he do about it? Explaining something twice is just pointless.

All he can hope is that Gaku did not hear what his two members were gossiping about, and if he did, Gaku should not let it slip into his mind. He's already having a hard time getting over Tsumugi.

Yamato leaves the restroom and goes back to their changing room. Luckily, nothing happens this time when he opens the door.

"Hey, Nikaidou, come to my place after work! We're drinking tonight, all four of us."

Yamato rarely turns down this kind of offer, this time there's no difference, "Okay, better get some beer when we head to your place."

"Don't worry about that, my fridge is already supplied with beer!" Gaku laughs heartily.

"Should I worry about that?"

"Hey, I prepared it for today, okay? It's not like I enjoy drinking alone," Gaku rolls his eyes "The more, the merrier."

"Makes sense, but I guess you just want to have a taste of Mitsu's cooking," Yamato squints his eyes, poking Gaku's arm playfully.

And since Gaku cannot tell a lie without being busted, he decides to remain silent.

 

They meet each other again at Gaku's apartment. Noticing how Yamato's mood is kinda off, Gaku asks Mitsuki while both of them are standing in the kitchen:

"Did something happen?"

Mitsuki looks outside, Gaku also does the same. Yamato is opening a can of beer with Nagi sitting next to him. The blonde is doing his best to keep his leader occupied.

"He had a phone call. You know, from Chiba Shizuo-san," Mitsuki lowers his voice.

Gaku nods. This topic is fairly sensitive even to this day. Yamato's relationship with his dad is no longer strained like how it was in the past but everyone can tell that Yamato is still doing his best to not think about the whole thing. He's not necessarily avoiding it but everything about their father and son relationship is complicated and Yamato just wants to have a peace of mind.

And since it's too personal, Gaku cannot talk to Yamato about this unless Yamato gives him his consent.

Surprisingly, when Gaku and Mitsuki come back to the living room with some dishes to pair with the beer, Yamato is still at his first can. He and Nagi are talking about some casual stuff and it only stops when they realize that it's time for dinner.

"It's that my favourite dish?" Yamato laughs.

"Don't just sit there like that! There are still some dishes left in the kitchen!" Mitsuki yells at them then pretends like he's going to kick their asses. Nagi and Yamato both stand up and run into the kitchen, watching that makes Gaku laugh out loud.

"You guys are truly fascinating."

"Thanks I guess?" Mitsuki shrugs.

They put the dishes on the table. Then, out of curiosity, Gaku raises Yamato's can from the table to see how much beer has been consumed. To his surprise, the can is still pretty much full.

Now Gaku truly wonders what happened.

 

Yamato did not drink much that night. Gaku walks the trio to the taxi, and then when both Mitsuki and Nagi have already seated in the car, Gaku decides to ask Yamato before he has the chance to leave:

"Is there something wrong tonight? Are you in a bad mood?"

Yamato is not avoiding his gaze this time, "Not really. At least I'm not in the mood for drinking. Sorry if it did bother you, Yaotome."

"Hey, I'm the one that originally made all three of us have water instead of alcohol so it's a tie," Gaku chuckles as he recalls that odd drinking night, "I promise I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to."

"You're too nice, Yaotome," Yamato sighs, "We're wasting our time here. It's getting cold, go back to your apartment. I'll text you when we return."

"Okay then. Go back home safely," Gaku waves at the other leader.

 

 

Gaku did not receive any message from Yamato that night because Yamato decided to call him instead.

"Wow, I did not expect you to pick up that quickly."

"I was waiting for you to text me. Such a pleasant surprise," Gaku chuckles.

"So you really were waiting. Curious much?"

Gaku walks to his bedroom's window. The whole city is illuminated although it's late night, "Well, frankly, yes."

"You really are straightforward."

"You can say whatever you want about me, Nikaidou."

"What if I only called you just to say 'Good night'?" Yamato starts to tease Gaku.

"Then it's still something. Like I said, I won't force you into talking about things you are uncomfortable with."

"Well, lucky you, I'm about to share with you something personal," Yamato hums happily.

"Oh?"

"My dad is coming to our first live of the national tour to see me… I mean, us. Every one of us."

"I bet he really wants to see his son on stage."

"Maybe. Normally he just sends me flowers and stuff like that. He called me this afternoon just to say that he will be there right at the front seat."

"You sure are in a good mood right now."

"Yeah… I was kinda confused and shocked after the phone call, that's why…" Yamato pauses.

"I understand," Gaku says, "You sounds sleepy."

Yamato yawns, "I'm in bed already."

"Get some sleep then. I'll see you later."

"Good night Yaotome," Yamato responds with a smile on his lips.

Gaku closes the curtain, the colourful light is trapped outside, leaving the room with calm darkness.

"Good night Nikaidou."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I'm back! That's it. Thank you if you have waited patiently for this chapter!


	4. May

Yamato wakes up to the news that he and Gaku will be on Re:vale's variety show, which makes total sense since they're promoting their live tour this summer. It is most ideal if both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER appear but their two senpai said that he and Gaku would play more important roles than the rest. Then he realizes he was added to the group chat consisting of the Re:vale duo, Yaotome and himself. When did this even happen?

[Yamato]: Great. Morning.

[Momo]: Good morning Yamato! (≧▽≦)

[Gaku]: You always wake up late like this huh? Morning.

[Yamato]: I hope Yuki-san is not up yet.

He crawls out of his bedsheet. The weather is nice today. He's not an outdoor person though.

[Momo]: Yeah, he is such a heavy sleeper (^～^;)ゞ

[Momo]: (Darling, I was not complaining!)

[Yamato]: Even if you complain, Yuki-san will never be mad at it.

[Gaku]: Well said lol

[Momo]: But I can't make him misunderstand me! What if I hurt his feelings? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Well, that's cute, but Yamato also wants his other senpai's feelings to be hurt, not in a terrible way though. After all, Yuki deserves it.

[Yamato]: Are we talking about the same Yuki?

[Gaku]: I don't know, how many Yuki do we know?

[Yamato]: Who's Yuki by the way?

[Gaku]: I heard that he's a vegan.

[Momo]: LOL

[Momo]: I bet he's gonna laugh at this! (≧▽≦)

[Momo]: I'm waking him up so we can have breakfast together!~ (*´ω｀*)

[Gaku]: Is it hard to wake Yuki-san up?

[Momo]: It is!

[Momo]: He always insists by saying "Just five more minutes" (｡ﾉω＼｡)

[Momo]: He even pulls me into the bed with him and uses me as his body pillow (｡ﾉω＼｡)

[Gaku]: That sounds too much like you two.

[Yamato]: Such couple. Much lovey-dovey.

Everyone knows how affectionate Yuki and Momo are to each other, and it is so mundane now that it will feel unnatural if Momo does not fanboy over Yuki or if Yuki does not call Momo cute at least once whenever he has a conversation with someone. It's both sweet and gross at the same time.

[Momo]: Ah… Yuki's sleeping face is so ikemen! (≧▽≦)

Momo sends them a photo of Yuki the Sleeping Beauty. Yamato frowns, he doesn't want to see that dazzling face that early in the day, or at any time of the day.

[Momo]: He's not waking up though! ( ≧Д≦)

[Momo]: Yuki! Darling! Wake up! I'm hungry!

[Gaku]: Momo-san, you're shouting and typing at the same time?

[Yamato]: LOL

[Momo]: He's mumbling again. Don't fall asleep!!

[Momo]: Oh, he is up now. Guess we'll talk to you guys later~ (*´ω｀*)

[Yamato]: Goodbye Momo-san.

[Gaku]: Have fun Momo-san.

After that, Yamato walks to the bathroom, still yawning sleeplessly. He brushes his teeth with a slow pace but yeah, there's no one there to complain about it. In fact, he even made a list of pros and cons of living alone in this not luxury but still more than decent apartment.

Pros:

  * No more waiting for your turn to use the bathroom.
  * Can walk around in boxer without Mitsuki or Iori judging you.
  * No one will catch you enjoying embarrassing content.
  * You can bring anyone home (It's just a joke)



Cons:

  * Meals.
  * Laundry.
  * Loneliness.



Yamato will never admit the fact that he thought he would feel lonely at times without other members wandering in front of his face, but the kids sure are sensitive enough to see through him. Mitsuki calls out all of them in the group chat to invite them over for breakfast or dinner every once in a while, Nagi still hosts weekly Koko-Night, and Riku comes over to his apartment on a daily basis with Tamaki (sometimes even Iori is involved with them) just to feed his dear Musashi. And when they're too busy, Yamato will also have work to occupy himself with. His life is pretty much enjoyable at this moment.

His phone receives a new message while he is slowly chewing on his toothbrush. Yamato goes back to the bedroom to see Gaku's message on the lock screen.

[Gaku]: Wanna come over? I have soba.

Yamato almost chokes on his toothbrush and the foamy toothpaste. He immediately rushes to the bathroom and coughs everything out.

Yamato texts back.

[Yamato]: What?

[Gaku]: Breakfast.

[Yamato]: Why?

[Gaku]: I cooked too much.

[Yamato]: ...

[Gaku]: Is that a yes or a no?

[Yamato]: It's 9 already.

[Gaku]: By the time you came here, we'll call it a brunch then.

[Yamato]: Soba is not a breakfast food.

[Gaku]: Yeah because soba is perfect to be consumed at any time of the day. Carve that into your mind.

[Yamato]: Tsunashi-san and Kujou sure live closer to you than I do??

[Gaku]: They wake up early, unlike you.

Yamato is confused. Should he go all that way just to have soba for brunch? To think about it, Soba sure is Gaku's specialty and he's proud of it. Of course, his homecook should not be compared to soba prepared by a professional chef but as Gaku said, he is still improving over time.

Finally, Yamato thinks about asking Mitsuki if he did spare him anything or not, then he will make the decision. The leader slips himself in the group chat.

[Yamato]: Mitsu, I'm hungry.

[Mitsuki]: Bad luck. We've finished our meal.

[Sougo]: We couldn't wake you up, sorry Yamato-san

[Nagi]: [attachment]

[Nagi]: Kokona pancake! (≧▽≦)

[Yamato]: Onii-san doesn't wanna cook…

[Sougo]: Don't starve yourself Yamato-san!

[Mitsuki]: Heh, as expected from a lazy geezer like Yamato-san...

[Yamato]: Oi, Mitsu, you hurt my feelings.

[Mitsuki]: I doubt it.

[Iori]: Nikaidou-san, Nanase-san and Yotsuba-san spent like 10 minutes just to repeatedly press your doorbell.

[Yamato]: You did? I couldn't hear anything.

[Riku]: We did!

[Tamaki]: The old lady living next to you even asked us if you're OK or not.

[Yamato]: … I'm sorry.

[Iori]: I don't think you're capable of living alone even though you're the oldest of us. What if something bad happens?

Yamato did think about it but then giving every single one of them the keys to his apartment equals having zero privacy.

(In the end, he decided to give one to Izumi brothers but they can only use it in case of emergency. Apparently waking him up for breakfast is not considered as one.)

[Yamato]: LOL

[Yamato]: Isn't it because you guys spoiled this onii-san?

[Mitsuki]: Why the heck are you acting smug?

[Nagi]: Yamato! We can live together! I'll wake you up!

[Yamato]: No.

[Nagi]: (´；ω；｀)

[Riku]: What about me? I can do that job!

[Yamato]: I don't think Ichi will like that idea.

[Iori]: What do you mean by that?

[Yamato]: You are not that innocent so don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.

[Riku]: Why is Iori blushing? What did Yamato-san mean?

[Yamato]: You're right next to him huh, why don't you ask him yourself?

[Nagi]: Oh Riku…

[Mitsuki]: Stop teasing them!

Sometimes, Yamato doesn't know if their center's innocence is real or not. He chose to believe the first one.

[Yamato]: My stomach is still growling.

[Yamato]: Guess I still have to eat something. Onii-san is leaving~

He comes back to text Gaku.

[Yamato]: I'm on my way.

[Gaku]: Took you long enough LOL

[Yamato]: 

 

The doorbell rings. Gaku stands up from his sofa to open the door for his guest. Yamato pulls down his face mask while holding a white grocery bag in his other hand.

"Morning," He eagerly waves at him, smiling boldly.

"It's almost 10," Gaku rolls his eyes, "Come on in. Make yourself at home."

He turns around and heads to the kitchen to prepare Yamato a bowl of soba, everything is pre-cooked already and he just needs to assemble the ingredients. If Gaku did make a whole bowl of soba earlier, the noodles would be inedibly soggy now.

Yamato puts his shoes on the rack and puts on the grey slippers Gaku left at the entrance. He hums, walking into the kitchen with the bag in his hand. His whole face brightens at the sight of the bowl of soba sitting on the dining table.

"Smells delish. Kudos to the chef," Yamato comes to the table, grinning playfully, "Guess what I brought you!"

Gaku stares at the bag, "Doesn't look like beer."

This time, Yamato rolls his eyes, "Am I THAT corrupted?"

"You are," Gaku shrugs, smiling smirkingly.

"Figure it out yourself then. I'm starving," Yamato shoves him the bag then sits down to the dining chair, picking up the chopsticks.

Gaku weighs the bag first before opening it. It's not beer, sure, but what Yamato brought him really makes Gaku pleasantly surprised because inside the bag is his favourite food other than soba.

"Strawberries?" Gaku smiles brightly, maybe too bright for the other to look straight at. Yamato decides to look at the bowl of soba instead.

"Yeah. It's May," Which means it is now strawberry season. Fresh strawberry tastes the best. Mitsuki used to give out random facts about food and this time it has become useful.

Gaku is still smiling, "How thoughtful you are, Nikaidou."

Yamato still doesn't look up from the bowl, "Glad you like it."

"What about you?" Gaku sits down in front of Yamato, resting his chin on his hand.

Yamato swallows, "Mm what?"

"What do you think about my soba?" Gaku raises his eyebrows amusedly. Well, maybe he's staring at Yamato, who is still slightly flushed after being complimented. Maybe this is what people call "gap moe".

"It's good, but I'm not gonna finish it if you keep looking at me like that," Yamato frowns, poking the noodles with chopsticks sulkily.

Gaku chuckles softly. Yamato wishes the dining table was wider, even with the table in between them, the distance isn't nearly enough.

"Just… don't," Yamato finds it really difficult to finish his meal while sitting right in front of a Yaotome Gaku who is full of fondness.

"You can just ignore me," Gaku's action proves the opposite as he's starting to rhythmically tap on the table surface with his fingers. And he's still staring at Yamato.

"How? You're still grinning stupidly like that! You and your damnly handsome face!" Yamato snaps. Without thinking, he kicks Gaku's legs under the table.

Gaku shrieks and fights back.

"That hurts!" Yamato is not giving up.

"You started it first!" Gaku dodges the other's attack.

"It's because you kept staring at me!"

"Why is it my fault? I can look at you if I want to!"

"Are you three or what?" Yamato grunts.

"We're the same age so you're also three!" Gaku fires back.

"I'm four! I'm older than you!"

"You four-eyes!"

"Simple-minded!"

After a while, they stop the childish fight just to catch some breath. Then, both of them look at each other and burst into laughter.

"I’ll wash the strawberries," Gaku stands up from his seat, "You brought too many, strawberry doesn't last long."

"Yeah, I thought so too. You can make smoothies from them before they go bad though," Yamato says. Without Gaku's intensive observation, he can finally finish his soba.

Yamato hears the running water from the faucet hitting the sink. There's a calm and soothing atmosphere filling the whole room. A thought crosses his mind, they've been occupying each other more and more frequently for the last few months.

"Are you planning to leave right after this?" Gaku turns his head around, asking the other leader.

Yamato is about to say yes but he realizes they do have to discuss about attending Re:vale's variety show, "I suppose we can do business talk."

"That sounds too formal," Gaku closes the faucet.

Yamato chuckles.

"I'm full. Thank you for the meal."

 

[Yuki]: Good morning.

[Momo]: We're back! (つ≧▽≦)つ

[Yamato]: Did you two have fun?

[Yuki]: Do you really want to know?

[Yamato]: … Why are you like this?

[Momo]: Hehe~ The meal tasted amazing (/^ω^)/♪♪

[Momo]: Where's Gaku? (´⊙ω⊙`)

[Gaku]: I'm here. Good morning Yuki-san.

[Yuki]: Nice day to you too Gaku-kun.

[Yuki]: What did you have for breakfast, Yamato-kun?

[Gaku]: He had soba at my place.

[Momo]: (´⊙ω⊙`)！

Yamato turns to Gaku, "You shouldn't have added that 'at my place' part."

"Sorry, my fault," Gaku pops a strawberry into his mouth.

[Yuki]: I see.

[Yamato]: He asked me over because he made too much food.

[Yuki]: You don't have to explain, we understand.

[Momo]: Was it good? (≧▽≦)

[Yamato]: Yeah, it is Yaotome's soba we're talking about.

[Yuki]: What about my cooking? Do you like it?

[Yamato]: Don't ask me such questions.

[Momo]: Yuki's dishes are wonderful! ♡(> ਊ <)♡

[Yuki]: Soba huh? I really want to make it again with Gakkyun.

[Gaku]: Are you serious?

[Yuki]: Yeah, why not? Should we come over for lunch?

[Gaku]: I can make more for lunch.

[Yamato]: Wait, aren't you guys full? What did you even eat?

[Momo]: Oh yeah, I forgot. (´ε｀ )

[Momo]: So... Dinner maybe?

[Gaku]: Soba for dinner is great.

[Yamato]: Haha… Can I leave?

[Yuki]: Hm? But we're expecting Yamato-kun to be there.

[Momo]: It's gonna be fun! (≧▽≦)

Suddenly, Gaku says, "I'll make you ochazuke if you don't want soba."

"Are you obsessed with soba or what?" Yamato looks up from the phone.

"Don't say it like that, I might call you an alcoholic one day," Gaku frowns.

Yamato mumbles to himself, "You seem to have forgotten that we're drinking buddies huh?"

They're sitting next to each other on Gaku's large sofa, the TV is on, although none of them is really paying attention to what is currently on.

"How does the strawberry taste like?" Yamato puts down his phone for a moment. He needs something to distract himself from the Re:vale duo.

Gaku sends him a puzzled gaze, "Sweet with a hint of sourness? Fresh? Mouthwatering? Which answer were you expecting?"

Yamato picks one from the plate on the coffee table and takes a bite from the luscious red juicy fruit. It is indeed delightful.

"You've bought plenty," Gaku reminds him.

"You've already said that."

"I did," Gaku shrugs, "Hey, look." He says.

Gaku takes one strawberry, tossing it into the air then manages to catch it with his mouth. Yamato cheers, clapping his hands.

"Impressive?" Gaku chews down the fruit, showing an excessively smug expression.

Yamato laughs, seemingly pretty entertained by that little trick. He nods.

“Well, can you catch it if I throw it?" Yamato asks.

"We can try," Gaku sits up straight, seemingly being pumped up.

Yamato leans forward to reach for the strawberry while Gaku patiently waits for him. Then he strays a bit further, finding the right angle, aiming so that Gaku can catch it more easily.

And then he tosses it. The red fruit draws a parabolic line in the air, lands on Gaku's forehead instead of his opened mouth then bounces off to his lap.

"Sorry, I missed," Yamato apologizes.

"Again," Gaku insists.

Second attempt, the strawberry hits Gaku's tall nose.

"Wow, you really suck at this," Gaku sighs.

Yamato picks up the fruit again, "You should be catching it so we're equally bad."

"Yeah yeah. Throw it again. Third time's a charm," Gaku readies himself.

"Hope so. Here we go."

Yamato aims, hoping for a miracle to happen. The strawberry is tossed, it is now flying in the air. The clock ticks, it feels like time is slowing down. Their heart rates accelerate. Is Gaku gonna make it or their little game will end up in disappointment?

A moment of silence.

Gaku chews.

“It’s bruised," He complains.

At least they succeeded, but the accomplishment is not that satisfying to be honest. They have already moved on like nothing happened.

"I wonder what they're gonna make us do," Yamato mumbles, looking up at the ceiling.

"Whatever it is gonna be, I bet you won't find it enjoyable," Gaku grins widely.

The other leader furrows his eyebrows, pouting at him.

"Heh? Are you mad?" Gaku laughs playfully.

Yamato doesn't say a word, he stands up from the seat, preparing to leave. Gaku realizes that Yamato is about to escape again and it is totally his fault. Yamato is here to keep him occupied and what he did was teasing him, going a bit too far for Yamato's own comfort. Gaku even invited Re:vale over without considering if the other leader is okay with it

"Again?" Yamato looks at Gaku, seemingly pretty tired with Gaku pulling him back.

"I'm sorry."

Yamato stares at him, “Don’t expect me to forgive you this time.”

“Does the fact that I’m gonna suffer with you make you feel any better?” Gaku tries to come up with something.

“I’ll still be miserable though," Yamato murmurs.

To prove his point, their phones receive a notification from the group chat. Turns out it is Yuki asking what time they should be at Gaku’s place.

Yamato’s face goes pale, “That’s it. I’m leaving.”

“No one is going anywhere. Oi, Nikaidou!!”

 

To avoid communicating with the duo, Yamato decided to take a nap and Gaku decided that he had no problem with it. In the end, it was his fault inviting their senpai over.

“You can nap in my bedroom if you want to," Gaku says to a half-sleepy Nikaidou Yamato.

“Your sofa is more than enough…” Yamato answers with his eyes closed.

Gaku sits on the other sofa that is not taken, “But I’m sure you’re pretty vulnerable sleeping here, hmm?”

He hears Yamato’s sigh but apparently the guy is not moving by just one bit. Gaku isn’t sure if it’s a sign of Yamato giving up or it’s just sleepiness taking over him too quickly.

“Aren’t you gonna take off your glasses? Isn’t it uncomfortable wearing glasses sleeping?”

Silence. Gaku doesn’t think Yamato is already asleep at this moment but he’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. He comes back to his bedroom to find Yamato a blanket and also to take out the book he’s currently halfway reading. He can’t just sit there and do nothing while waiting for Yuki and Momo to arrive. The clock strikes 1 PM and the duo will arrive at 4.

Maybe Yamato will end up napping straight to 7 PM.

Gaku covers Yamato with the blanket he found in his drawer and also tries to remove Yamato’s glasses but right when his fingers hover on the other’s face, a deadpan voice interrupts him and his intention.

“I’m not asleep yet, idiot.”

Gaku chuckles softly. Yamato huffs, somewhat pissed off. Yamato guesses that Gaku has left him alone on his own but unfortunately, that’s not the case right now.

He almost opens his eyes, why is Gaku’s face getting closer to his? His breath is tangled with Yamato’s, which means the ikemen face that worth millions of yen is now dangerously close. Yamato tries to sink himself into the sofa just to keep a distance but that doesn’t seem to be really effective.

Gaku’s breath has the lingering aroma of all the fresh strawberries he consumed earlier. Mildly sweet and sour.

“Nikaidou," Gaku whispers, his voice as light as feathers.

Yamato seriously hopes he’s not flushing bright strawberry-red. Damn Gaku and his charisma. What’s the point of all of this? What has gotten into that idiot?

“Do you know what personal space is, my dear Yaotome?” He whispers back.

He swears Gaku is having a hard time trying to hold in his laughter but the guy is still invading Yamato’s comfort zone.

“Yes. But how can I kiss you goodnight if you don’t take off your glasses?” Gaku’s voice trembles as he speaks out the line of an awful script.

Yamato half wants to punch Gaku in the face but he also finds this little play worth investing in.

“Oh, I’m sorry, go on," He breathes out the words, adding a hint of allurement into his voice, "Just put away my glasses and kiss me goodnight as you please, dar~ling~”

He thought that would pull the trigger, Gaku would just laugh it off and go back to his seat doing something else but Yamato sure has underestimated Yaotome Gaku. He feels his glasses being taken off and right after that, he feels something soft and warm pressing against his forehead.

Oh God oh God oh God.

“Sleep tight, Nikaidou," Gaku blows into Yamato’s ear then lets out a gentle chuckle after seeing the other leader squeezing his eyes shut.

Yamato hears his glasses being put on the coffee table. He’s still in the same room with Gaku, how can he put himself to sleep after that?

Fuck.

His face is still burning, isn’t it?

 

“Hi Gakkyun," Yuki smiles charmingly.

“Gaku! Sorry for being late! We both overslept!” Momo apologizes.

Gaku greets his two senpai, “That’s not a big deal at all. Come on in. Make yourself at home.”

Yuki looks inside the living room, immediately spotting a sleeping Yamato curling on the sofa. Momo also notices their kouhai as well, he turns his head to his partner and they both smile at each other.

Gaku sighs, he did warn Yamato about this.

“I have to break my sleep routine to meet up with my dear kouhai yet he’s sleeping so peacefully," Yuki laments.

They walk into the living room. That one sofa left is more than enough for them to have a seat.

“What drink do you want? Tea? Coffee?” Gaku asks before heading to the kitchen.

“Should I ask for Momorin?” Momo chuckles merrily.

Gaku grins, “I actually paid the nearby convenience store a visit so yeah, I did buy Momo-san Momorin.”

“Hurray~!” Momo cheers loudly then immediately shuts his mouth, “Ah, Yamato is still sleeping…” He whispers.

Yuki’s laughter is full of affection, “Don’t worry Momo, I doubt that would be enough to wake our dear kouhai up.”

Gaku laughs nervously at that.

“Actually, Yuki-san, do you want strawberry smoothie?”

Yuki nods, “That would be nice, thank you Gaku-kun.”

When Gaku has already left them alone with a hibernating Yamato, things happen. At first, they just sit and chat normally. After that, Yuki takes out his phone to take photos of Yamato’s sleeping face while his partner notices a pair of glasses lying on the table. Momo then puts on Yamato’s glasses, doing an impression of their kouhai.

“You’re such a nuisance Yuki-san," Momo deepens his voice.

That slightly annoyed tone is too alike that Yuki almost finds himself cry-laughing. Hearing Momo calling himself onii-san and claiming how bad he wants to have his beer makes it even worse. They both have a good laugh which lasts until Gaku comes back with three cups: Two strawberry smoothies for Yuki plus himself and a cold drink for Momo.

“Why are you laughing?” Gaku is pretty much dumbfounded until he sees Momo wearing Yamato’s glasses. He thinks he knows what was going on back then.

“Yaotome," Momo then stops, “Gaku, what does he normally tell you?”

Gaku thinks for a moment, “I don’t think there’s anything interesting. We mostly talk about mundane things in life.”

“That’s very uninteresting you know?” Momo rubs his chin, “There must be something special eh? Almost every relationship has something that stands out. Not even an inside joke?”

“I guess we’re just uninteresting guys talking about uninteresting things," Gaku puts down the drinks.

Yuki joins the conversation, “Do you want him to call you ikemen like how Momo usually does with me?”

“He does call me ikemen but mostly as an insult," Gaku laughs.

"Is that so…" Yuki changes the subject, "Gaku-kun, when are we gonna start?"

"Let's finish our drinks first," Gaku sits down, "Nikaidou bought me fresh strawberries on his way here. There are still plenty."

Yuki smiles, "It's strawberry season huh? Yamato-kun is really thoughtful although he will never admit it himself."

"Yamato is a nice kid," Momo agrees.

"You two sound like his parents," Gaku finds it strangely hilarious.

The couple looks at each other, "We will gladly adopt him."

Yamato furrows his eyebrows in his sleep, letting out a small sneeze, which makes the three stop the conversation and look at him. He's not waking up yet though, that's why they will have to make soba without him.

 

He groans and opens his eyes. His vision is blurry without glasses but he can still see that greeting him is his cute senpai's big grin.

"Hello Yamato, it's dinner time!" Momo giggles.

"Oh…" Yamato rubs his face, trying to regain consciousness, "Momo-san, can you hand me my glasses on the table?"

"Here you go."

Yamato puts on his glasses and everything is crystal clear again.

"Why don't you consider wearing contacts?" Momo asks curiously.

Yamato sits up from the sofa, "What if I'm too tired after working and fall asleep wearing them?"

Unlike talking to Yuki, Yamato doesn't find chatting with Momo troublesome. Momo's eagerness and positivity remind him of his fellow members while Yuki is nothing but a walking threat.

"That's a possibility," Momo hums.

Right after that, they hear Yuki's voice from the kitchen, "Momo, is Yamato-kun up yet? Dinner is ready."

"We'll be there right away!" Momo answers, pulling Yamato's arm, "You heard him. Let's go Yamato!"

They get into the kitchen. The whole room smells like inside a soba restaurant.

"Ah, you're up," Yuki smiles, "Do you know how much I envy you? Sleeping like a newborn while three of us have to do all the work."

Yamato rubs his nose, a bit embarrassed, "I didn't plan to join OK?"

"It was fun! Next time you should join us! Maybe we will cook something else if you don't want to make soba!" Momo says, still pulling Yamato's arm.

"I won't make any promises with you guys."

"Why don't we save this for later?" Gaku interrupts them, "Nikaidou, Momo-san, help us bring out the bowls. Be careful, they're hot."

"And remember to wash your hands before the meal," Yuki takes off the apron.

After that, they all gather around the dining table. Three bowls of regular soba and a bowl of veggie soba for Yuki.

"Be careful not to burn your tongue," Gaku says, "Also, I made you ochazuke too."

"You're trying to overfeed me huh?" Yamato responses deadpanly.

Momo and Yuki smile at each other, obviously scheming something. Immediately after that, Yamato's bowl is overfilled with meat and veggie.

"You two…" Yamato laughs humourlessly.

"Now, shall we jump into it?” Momo grins widely, “This smells sooooo good! Darling sure did a good job!”

Yuki smiles gently at his partner, “Thank you Momo. By the way, Yamato-kun, this time I’m the main cook so I’m looking forward to you comparing my soba to Yaotome’s cooking. Is that OK?”

“Yuki-san, I don’t think you can beat me when it comes to soba," Gaku’s competitiveness is kicking in, “Right, Nikaidou?”

“Can’t you guys just shut up and eat already?” Now Yamato wishes both of his fists can land on those two handsome faces.

Despite the fact that he’s not willingly doing any of this, the homelike coziness (with “home” being IDOLiSH7 and everything is chaotic by nature) sure makes his experience more enjoyable. It’s not that bad after all, Yamato says to himself.

 

Yamato takes it back. This is so damn utterly horrible and he should have stayed home from the start.

“So… Which one would you two choose?” Momo asks him and Gaku.

The duo gave them two options: A cooking show with them competing with each other with other members and the two hosts being the judges, or a performance of Re:vale’s song NO DOUBT.

“Did you get the second idea from Yotsuba’s birthday?” Gaku asks Yuki. The long-haired man smiles and nods, patiently waiting for their answer.

“Do our managers know about this? Of course they do, huh?” Yamato murmurs, rubbing his temples.

“Kaoru-chan thinks the second one is better because it feels new and refreshing. I don’t think you would want to hear me saying this but, Yamato, Manekko-chan actually asked us why not both," Momo’s voice is filled with empathy.

No, Yamato doesn’t believe it.

“What do you think Nikaidou?” Now Gaku is asking for his opinion.

Yamato turns to Gaku, “None of those I guess?”

Momo nudges Yuki, “Darling?”

“If Yamato-kun can’t make up his mind, I guess Gaku-kun should be the one making the decision.”

“WHAT?” Yamato screeches.

“Calm down for a bit. It’s not like I’m going with both," Gaku pats his shoulder, “I also think the second one is better.”

Yamato takes a deep breath then exhales aggressively.

“Smart choice," Momo claps, “We have plenty of things to finish. You guys must memorize the song and choreography. I don’t think it will be difficult but Yuki and I sure can help you if you want to.”

“And the costume too," Yuki says.

“Oh," Yamato pulls a blank expression.

 

When everyone is already on stage, Gaku and Yamato are still there, sitting inside the changing room, having makeup applied to their faces by professionals.

“This costume is still too flamboyant for my taste," Yamato laments. Re:vale even made him not put on his glasses today. And of course Gaku must make a comment on that.

“It’s rare seeing you wearing contacts," Gaku blinks a couple of times.

Yamato looks at his reflection on the mirror, “Say that again and it will turn into ‘It’s rare seeing you’”

“What kind of threat is that?” Gaku laughs, enjoying poking fun at the other leader.

Their costumes are the replicas of Re:vale’s except the colours are changed to better represent their images. Also, their armbands have IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER written on them.

“Why am I Momo of the duo?” Yamato sighs.

“Do you want to be Yuki? I thought you despise him?”

Yamato shivers, “You’re right.”

It’s almost time.

“Nikaidou-san is not here yet? Kujou-san, Yaotome-san is absent today too?” Riku turns to Tenn, asking the scripted question.

“I think so,” Tenn turns to Ryuu, “Do you know where Gaku is, Ryuu?”

Gaku looks at the TV screen, “Nikaidou, let’s go.”

“I think Yuki and I can answer that," Momo smiles mischievously at the camera.

Yuki grins mysteriously. And all the lights turn off. The anticipation has reached climax, everyone holds their breath, waiting. They don’t know what to expect but then suddenly, the music is on even though the set is still pitch-black dark. Everyone immediately recognizes that familiar tune, that’s when the crowd starts wooing frantically.

The stage lights focus on the center stage where the leaders are sitting on two chairs next to each other. They thought it couldn't be more intriguing and they’re all wrong. The cheers are so loud that it almost feels like a concert.

_Oh yeah… I’ll be there_

Gaku and Yamato knowingly send each other fiery glances.

Let’s blow up the stage.

 

“Gaku! Yamato! What a breathtaking performance!” Momo greets them when they’re already back to sitting with their fellow members.

“You were super cool Yamato-san!” Riku compliments their leader, his eyes sparkle.

Mitsuki agrees, “Even when you are Momo-san instead of Yuki-san, it’s still super cool.”

“Hey! What does that even mean? Momo-chan is super cool!” Momo scolds him, remaining a playful manner. Mitsuki sticks out his tongue, ignoring Momo’s question completely.

“Gaku-kun really did a good job as well, I’m afraid that he’s even cooler than me," Yuki smiles, shaking his head.

Gaku doubts it immediately, “Yuki-san’s original is still the best, I believe everyone will agree with me.”

“You’re just being humble.”

“It’s a Re:vale song, there’s no way we can perform it better than you guys," Yamato says, “Also, Re:vale is the power duo while we two leaders don’t even belong in the same unit.”

“Oi, I thought I’m the fourth member of Pythagoras Trio?”

“Trio means three people, Yaotome. I don’t think you can join us," Yamato teases him.

Momo grins, “Your chemistry is good enough if you two want to quit your group and form a duo.”

“Let’s do it. I don’t think Tenn and Ryuu would mind it, right?” Gaku jests.

Nagi hugs Yamato tightly, “NO! Yamato will not leave IDOLiSH7 or Pythagoras Trio! Yaotome-shi should stop trying to steal our Yamato away from us!”

“We’re here to talk about our Summer Tour and you guys are arguing about me and Gaku forming a two people unit?” Yamato is squeezed in Nagi’s bear hug, his ribs aren’t feeling good.

“Oh yeah. Summer Tour," Yuki acts surprised.

“Why are you acting like you know nothing about it?” Yamato struggles, Nagi is not letting him go. The beautiful blondie is looking up at him with puppy eyes.

“And suddenly, I’m not the tsukkomi anymore," Mitsuki looks up at the ceiling.

 

“We’re gonna cut this out, right?” Okarin whispers.

Tsumugi and Kaoru look at each other. Three of them sigh simultaneously.

 

When Yamato and Gaku are finally back to the changing room, the four people group chat has a new notification.

[Yuki]: Maybe we should all go drinking after this.

[Yamato has left the chat]

Gaku looks at him, “I think he means all three groups.”

“Oh God.”

Yamato wants to cry.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT ACCEPTED TO UNI! :DDDDDDD


	5. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda packed but I hope you guys will enjoy it! 😆

"Natsu Shiyouze!" Riku sings, raising the champagne glass in his hand.

"Oi! Oi!" Everyone cheers.

They, all twelve idols plus their managers, are flying in a private jet which belongs to Nagi Valhart von North, the Prince of Northmare. Their destination is Okinawa and their goal is to film a special PV for Natsu Shiyouze. But not just twelve of them.

To their surprise, ŹOOĻ is also gonna be a part of it. And the reason why the other group is not here to enjoy the champagne is due to the fact that they’re enjoying the oceanic breeze on the seashore of Okinawa. And Haruka is staring grumpily at the other members enjoying colourful cocktails while he himself is drinking coconut water straight from the fruit itself with a long straw.

Haruka wants to throw a tantrum. He’s not old enough to have alcohol.

"Sixteen guys," Riku says, pondering.

"We're singing the ten guys version, Nanase-san. Don't overthink it." Iori says dryly.

According to the plan, Re:vale and ŹOOĻ will only appear, making a cameo but not joining IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER singing. The song was pre-recorded already, there’s no way they can change the lyrics to better suit the appearance of all sixteen people.

Riku frowns, of course Iori is always right.

“So… We’re going to stay in Ryuu’s dad’s hotel,” Tenn says matter-of-factly.

Everyone straightens their backs. It’s happening isn’t it?

(It's obvious that Re:vale duo are going to stay together. MEZZO" too.)

Their managers left them deciding on their own who is going to stay with who. For that reason, this might turn into a battle.

“I’m staying with Riku,” Tenn declares.

He then looks at his twin brother who is unexpectedly not reacting as gleefully as everyone thought he would. In fact, it’s polar opposite. Riku’s expression at this moment can be described as slightly troubled.

“Not this time Kujou-san,” Iori speaks out.

Tenn hums, raising his eyebrows. Clearly, a sign of disapproval. Izumi Iori only will never be the same level as him to be considered as a threat, unless...

“Tenn-nii…” Riku looks directly at his brother, hesitating.

There’s something he’s not established yet.

“Iori and I are dating.”

The only one who is not surprised by that is Mitsuki. Although they’re shocked by the news, everyone knows Riku and Iori have feelings for each other, it’s just a matter of time when they would finally confess and get together. They warmly congratulate the couple except for Tenn, whose expression is both cold and stormy like in the middle of a blizzard which is in the middle of Antarctica.

“May I ask since when did you two start dating?” Tenn’s smile gives everyone the chill.

“A few days ago.” Riku says, “It was actually me who confessed to Iori.”

They gasp. Not the other way around?

“Nanase-san, your confession was really improper,” Iori looks at Riku, who is clearly not happy with his words being judged.

Riku sulks, puffing his cheeks, “Well, I just thought it was the right time for doing it. The atmosphere felt right and we even held hands…", the redhead stops abruptly.

The center's cheeks glow and his boyfriend is also flushed thinking about that moment. The word puppy-love immediately pops up inside everyone's mind when they see how embarrassed Iori and Riku are.

Tenn is still targeting them, not saying a word. Riku lowers his head, he's stressed by how Tenn isn't giving Iori and him his blessing. No one wants to see their loved ones fight each other.

"Tenn-nii, I really, really like Iori," Riku reaffirms, softly but firmly.

Following his words is a moment of silence which feels like lasting for an eternity. He then hears a sigh.

"Riku, I'm not against you two dating," Tenn reaches his hand to pat his little brother's head, "You should have told me right after the confession, not just wait until now," He then looks at Mitsuki, "Izumi Mitsuki told me right after he heard the news."

Both Riku and Iori turn their heads to Mitsuki, he's grinning at them. And Tenn is also smiling.

"Tenn-nii! You tricked us!" Riku frowns.

"Yeah. You're still staying with me though," Tenn says, “And Izumi Iori is going to stay with his brother.”

Mitsuki sends Nagi an apologetic look for not being able to share a room with him this time, and before he can say anything to soothe the blonde, Nagi coughs, clearing his throat.

"Yamato? May I share a room with you?"

When it comes to occasions like this, it's usually Yamato who will have a single room all for himself. Unfortunately for him, since twelve is not an odd number like seven, Yamato will definitely have to share a room with someone.

"Don't you want to watch MagiKona with me?"

"Frankly, I just want a break," Yamato rubs his temples.

Nagi's magnificent blue eyes won't get him this time. Nope. Yamato refuses to be persuaded by those glassy eyes again.

"Nikaidou," Gaku decides to interfere.

Everyone looks at him. Why aren't they even surprised? But it seems like Nagi is not happy with this. He's not saying that Gaku is just an outsider but come on, Yamato should spend more time with their group mates, not with the leader of TRIGGER.

It's common sense, right? Right?

Gaku notices how grumpy Nagi is towards him right now. To be honest, Gaku doesn't even know why he did that or what was in his mind at that moment. Or maybe he didn't even think.

He can just give up and let Yamato stays with Nagi. Gaku kinda feels guilty for making Yamato spend too much time keeping him company.

"Gaku, you can stay with me…" Ryuu tries to smoothen things out.

"I actually want to share a room with Tsunashi-san," Yamato says all of a sudden.

Gaku and Nagi simultaneously look at him, their face dumbfounded.

The brunette laughs nervously, "Sharing a room with Yamato-kun is my pleasure. I'm okay with anyone," he lowers his voice, "But is it a good idea for Nagi-kun and Gaku to…"

"They will be just fine. They know each other well enough but there’s more room for relationship improvement. Right?" Yamato grins nonchalantly, "Oh, don't look at me like that."

Gaku and Nagi look at each other instead. Then Nagi starts to cry.

"Yaotome-shi…" Nagi hiccups, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Gaku cluelessly stares at the blonde, "What?"

"Mitsuki, why doesn't Yamato want to stay with me?" Nagi wails, clearly hurt by how Yamato didn't choose him.

"Because he wants a break maybe," Mitsuki holds in his laugh, "Oh come on, Yamato-san, Nagi is crying. Do something about it!"

"I can watch MagiKona with you," Gaku tries to calm the blonde.

"It's not about MagiKona, Yaotome-shi." Nagi rubs away his tears, "It's about Yamato not accepting me. My heart hurts just thinking about that."

He cannot bear with this anymore.

"Can't you guys think for this restless onii-san just for one bit? Please stop crying Nagi, I love you, I really do but do you know what I need this time? A little breathing space. Am I asking for too much?”

"What about me? Why did you choose Ryuu over one of us?" Gaku joins in.

"Can’t you hear what I said? What the fuck do you want Yaotome? Why are you two doing this to me? Am I a nekomata now?" Since he cannot get mad at a crying Nagi, Yamato curses on Gaku instead, which seems a bit unfair to be honest but for the love of God, both of them are making him super uncomfortable.

But wait, nekomata?

"Oh, two tails," Tsumugi whispers.

The team of managers will not interfere in any of this but that doesn't mean they won't be commenting on whatever is happening over there.

"Yamato-kun is really popular among guys, isn't he?" Banri chuckles.

Tsumugi nervously sips on the fruity champagne.

"I'm actually glad Momo-kun and Yuki-san are sticking together," Okarin strokes his chest in relief.

Kaoru plays with her locks of pink hair, "I hope they can finish arguing before we land. Making a scene at the airport isn’t a great idea."

Four of them are the center of attention. Both Riku and Sougo are worried about how this will end while Tamaki is more curious than nervous; Iori is clearly having a headache and has decided to put on his headphones; Tenn is observing them with a straight face but others can tell that he's amused.

"Should we help them out?" Momo asks his partner.

Yuki smiles, "Do you have any plans?"

"I think so," Momo shrugs. Then he gets closer, whispering something into Yuki's ear.

The long-haired man is surprised, "It's a good idea actually. Good job, Momo."

"Thank you darling," Momo grins toothily, "Let's end this, shall we?"

When Nagi is about to bear hug Yamato again, they hear three claps from Yuki. Their attention immediately turns to their senpai.

“May I suggest a way to solve this?” Yuki speaks calmly. He stands up from his seat and walks to the chaos.

Yamato’s expression says no. Yuki smiles, it will be a yes then. He’s not planning to tease his dear kouhai this time, they still have plenty of time don’t they?

“Nagi-kun, Ryuu-kun, Gaku-kun, please gather here.”

They look at each other, the three then walk to the front.

“You all know the rules of rock-paper-scissors right? The final winner can stay with Yamato-kun.”

They can already tell that Ryuu will most definitely give up so it's either Nagi or Gaku sharing a room with Yamato.

The brunette gives Yamato an apologetic look before claiming that he won't partake in the battle. Yamato nods understandingly in reply.

"Yaotome-shi, you can still give up before I take you down right in front of everyone," Nagi says dramatically.

Gaku smiles cockily, "Who says I'm going to be beaten?"

"Why are they like this?" Yamato sighs, shoving his face into his hands. Ryuu attempts to comfort him with some pats on the back.

"Get ready.”

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!” Nagi and Gaku shout.

They fall in dead silence looking at each other’s fist.

The second time, both of them go with scissors.

“Are you impersonating me?” Nagi shakes as he looks at Yaotome in such disbelief.

Gaku huffs, “How the heck can I impersonate you?”

And Yamato is trying his best not to laugh at the two dumbasses because he cares about the intense atmosphere they’re surrounded with at this moment.

“Yaotome-shi, if it’s a tie again, all three of us will share a room. Are you OK with that?” Nagi proposes.

Gaku nods. Yamato’s expression goes pale thinking about being intimidated by the two ikemen. And before Ryuu can remind Yamato that he can always share a room with him if it does happen, the last round has already started.

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!”

…

 

 

“Let’s go Nikaidou,” Gaku goes back from the reception desk, waving two key cards in his hand. The smug face he’s wearing truly pisses both Yamato and Nagi off.

“No,” Nagi hugs Yamato in his arms, puffing his cheeks, “I can’t believe I lost to Yaotome-shi! Unacceptable!”

Ryuu pulls along his luggage, walking to where Nagi, Yamato and Gaku are gathering in the lobby room. Noticing a sulky Nagi standing with hands on hips, the brunette chuckles.

“Nagi-kun, I got the key cards. Let’s go,” he says, “Well, at least their room is right next to us, don’t you agree?”

Four of them get to the elevator.

"Tenn-nii?"

Tenn quickly averts his eyes, turning to his twin brother who is standing in confusion, "Oh, sorry. Riku, can you go up first? I have something to deal with."

Riku seems concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

Tenn shakes his head, "I'll be seeing you later."

Riku nods, quickly joining MEZZO" in the elevator after that. Tenn takes out his phone and sends a message. It takes him only 10 seconds to get a reply from the other person.

"Nii-san, we're done. Let's go," Iori turns around to see that his brother has gone missing. And Kujou Tenn is slowly approaching him.

"Izumi Iori,” his voice stiff.

Iori stands still, "Yes?"

"Give me your key cards," Tenn says monotonously.

The younger Izumi starts questioning everything. He still decides to trust TRIGGER'S center and gives Tenn his two key cards though. If something does happen, he will find a way to explain to his older brother.

"Good," Tenn smiles, "Take this."

"This is the key card to your room?" Iori stutters, "Wait…"

Yes, Tenn is giving Iori a chance to share a room with Riku. Who knows if Tenn has planned everything or he has just changed his mind earlier but Iori believes that his brother is also undeniably a part of this from the start. He doesn't like to be made fun of that way but, to be honest, Iori couldn't be more appreciated.

"Aren't you dull?" Tenn mocks, "Also, don't forget that your brother and I are staying right next door. You know not to misbehave."

Tenn swears he saw his brother’s boyfriend blushed. Not a good sign.

"You're staying with my brother? Where is he?" Iori asks.

"Why not? He's in the restroom. Go to your room, I'll wait here for him."

After Iori has disappeared into the elevator, Tenn receives a message from Mitsuki.

[Mitsuki]: Is he away yet?

[Tenn]: Yes. You can get out now.

[Mitsuki]: Finally.

[Mitsuki]: I hope you’re okay with me sharing a room with you.

[Tenn]: Why so formal? Am I too intimidating?

[Mitsuki]: I didn’t mean that...

[Tenn]: I know. Come on, get out so we can go up. I’m alone in the lobby room.

When Iori opens the door, he hears Riku humming their duet song and he must admit that makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside his chest.

"Tenn-nii? Is that you?", Riku stops humming, sitting up from the bed.

Earlier, he was lying on the sheet, staring aimlessly at the ceiling out of boredom. He then got lost in thoughts, thinking about how hard it will be to find some time to spend with Iori on this trip. His big brother can be overprotective but Riku is not blaming Tenn since he himself will also be very judgemental towards Tenn's future lover.

"It's me, Nanase-san."

Riku's eyes widen, "Iori? Why are you here?", He says, astonished.

"Kujou-san decided to stay with my brother I suppose," Iori coughs softly.

"Really? They let us share a room?" Riku asks, still not believing in this delightful news Iori brought him. Is he dreaming? Did he fall asleep while waiting for Tenn-nii?

Iori nods confirmingly. He sees Riku opens his mouth, trying to speak out something but then stops. Riku stands up and slowly walks towards Iori. Their eyes meet, it's a wonderful feeling both of them are sharing right now.

They smile at each other. Iori's smile is so gentle that it melts Riku's heart. And to Iori, Riku's sweet smile is the best thing in the world at this very moment.

And they end up in each other's arms.

 

 

"The weather is nice today," Gaku says as he opens the glass door to the balcony.

The rainy season has ended. It's now the second half of June already, a bit too late to film the MV since they planned to do it earlier than this but then Ryuu said that it won’t stop raining in Okinawa until almost the end of the month.

“Look, there’s beer in here. Neat,” Yamato opens the mini fridge to look inside.

“We’re in Okinawa and all you care about is beer?”

Yamato sends him a cat-like grin and a wink, “Come on, Yaotome, I know you want it too~”

“... Come out here and grab me a beer too,” Gaku laughs, seemingly pissed off by how well Yamato knows him.

“At your service, Mr. Yaotome~”

Yamato walks outside the balcony with two cold and refreshing beer cans, welcoming him are the cool ocean breeze and a glistening smile from the Most Desired Embrace of Japan. That brightness plus the sunshine makes Yamato’s head go fuzzy.

“Here you go,” Yamato averts his gaze, handling Gaku his beer can.

“Thanks.”

Gaku is leaning against the balcony railing, gazing at the cerulean blue sea, enjoying having his face caressed by the gentle wind. He pops open his beer can. Noticing that Yamato is sitting on the chair instead of standing next to him, Gaku turns around.

“Why are you sitting?”

“Why can’t I sit down?” Yamato asks back, opening his can. Gaku shrugs.

They clink their cans.

“That was refreshing!” Gaku says after having his beer. Yamato laughs at that.

After half a beer can, Yamato suddenly confesses, “You know… I had to work out quite a bit before filming the MV.”

“If I live closer to you, I’ll make sure you train regularly,” Gaku chuckles.

“Please don’t, I’m not aiming to be like you,” Yamato says dryly, “It’s getting hot out here.”

He pulls the collar of his shirt, hoping to cool down his body’s temperature. The sun is radiating above their heads. Seeing a sweating Yamato makes Gaku feels the summer heat too.

“Yaotome, you’re turning red,” Yamato teases the other leader, laughing mercilessly.

Gaku tries to fan himself, chugging down the rest of his beer before it gets tepid by the heat, “So what, even if I get a sunburn I will still be handsome.”

Yamato hates that he can kinda agree with Gaku’s words, “Even when you’re as red as a cooked lobster? Let’s go inside before we can figure that out.”

Both of them aren’t very heat tolerant so they both run inside after that. Yamato turns on the AC. They both sigh in relief when the cool air brushes through them.

“I know someone who will suffer under this weather,” Yamato says.

“Rokuya right?”

“Yeah, that kid is from a cold country,” Yamato chuckles, “Every summer Nagi spends here he feels like being steamed in the slow cooker. And walking outside feels like being roasted under the sun.”

To prove his point, his phone receives a message from Nagi. Gaku overlooks from Yamato shoulder to read what Nagi has sent him.

[Nagi]: Yamato! It’s hot!

[Yamato]: Have you turned on the AC?

[Nagi]: Yes. But just looking outside through the glass is enough to make me feel hot.

[Nagi]: I miss your polar bear shaved ice.

[Yamato]: Okay, onii-san will make it when we get home.

“Can you make me shaved ice?” Gaku asks.

“Heh… I guess?”

[Yamato]: What are you guys doing?

[Nagi]: I’m asking Tsunashi-shi what we can do here in Okinawa after we finish filming the MV. He says we can pay that place where Sougo and Tamaki filmed their “Running Away With You” show a visit.

[Yamato]: That episode when they had fruit parfait?

[Nagi]: Yes!

[Nagi]: Mitsuki said he’s okay with that plan!

[Yamato]: Onii-san will go too.

[Nagi]: Of course you will!

[Nagi]: Yaotome-shi, if you’re reading this, I don’t permit you to go with us. Leave Yamato alone.

Both of them read that final message on the screen. The whole room is soon filled with loud laughter. They can’t say they didn’t expect that from Nagi, especially when the blonde is still in a bad mood after Gaku won that battle of rock-paper-scissors.

“Should I apologize to him?” Gaku asks, his stomach doesn’t feel so good after laughing for too long.

Yamato is curling on the edge of the bed, running out of breath, he hasn’t recovered from hysteria yet, “M… Maybe…?”

“Are you okay?” Gaku pokes his back.

Yamato exhales, nodding.

Gaku hums, “I’m wondering how should I tail after you if Nagi said that…”

“You’re still planning to come with us?”

“Of course.”

“Why aren’t I surprised?” Yamato grins.

Somehow, Gaku thinks that cheeky cat-like smile is kinda cute. He tries to shake that thought out of his head.

 

 

The blue sky, the sunshine, the ocean.

“I’m dying,” Nagi says like he’s about to melt under the heat.

Yamato feeds him a spoon of his Blue Hawaii shaved ice, “Nagi, hold yourself together. We haven’t already started yet.”

Mitsuki fans him, trying his best to cool down the younger member. Gaku is also helping.

“When can we go into the water?” Mitsuki asks.

“Now,” Gaku says, looking at the cameraman who is cueing them that everything is ready.

“Finally!” Nagi whines, he’s about to have a mental breakdown if the waiting game lasts longer than this.

Before they start the scene, the director tells them to act natural and most importantly, have fun.

“Can’t we be sexy like the LOVE&GAME trio?” Yamato asks playfully, leaning against the other leader, “Our group even has Mr. Most Desired Embrace of Japan here.”

“I’m also very sexy,” Nagi strikes a pose, “And I think Mitsuki can also be counted as sexy.”

The director is speechless.

“Please don’t mind them,” Mitsuki apologizes, wiping away his nervous sweat.

“No, you see, you guys do have a point,” The director says.

Therefore, they’re getting more close-up shot than what was in the plan. Yamato pushing his glasses like he was scheming it from the start.

“Come on, let’s wet ourselves,” Yamato says.

Mitsuki hits him, “Do you even realize how horribly wrong your wording was, Yamato-san? Yaotome, don’t encourage him! Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry, you guys are as fascinating as always,” Gaku grins.

“Mitsu, do you want to grab a float?”, Yamato points to the colourful floats nearby.

Mitsuki kicks his leader, “Geezer, I’m wayyy better than you at swimming! It’s Nagi who should grab himself one!”

“I’ve had my air Kokona already!”

“We’re not going far away so stop that talk about floats,” Gaku’s leadership kicks in at the right time, “Let’s go and finish this before Nagi and I turn into two big boiled lobsters.”

 

 

“Cut! Good job you guys! Let’s move to the sand now!”

Four of them are dripping wet from top to toe. Yamato and Mitsuki look at each other, exchanging thought about how ridiculously dazzling Nagi and Gaku are even after being drenched by seawater.

Since the Fure Fure trio has already gone with the idea of building sandcastle, they’re not planning to redo it. And relaxing on the sand is not an option because the other trio has already picked it.

“We must come up with something new.”

What can they do on the sand other than building and relaxing?

“What about burying our bodies under the sand?” Nagi comes up with a brilliant idea.

They all agree with that. Now the question is who should be buried first.

"Hello there."

"Aren't you guys having fun?"

Familiar voices. Yamato's head goes blank for a second and before he can attempt to run away, his three groupmates have already blocked his way.

"Hi Yuki-san, Momo-san!"

"Mr. Yuki! Mr. Momo! What a pleasure to see you two here!" Nagi welcomes their senpai with open arms.

"And I'm expecting not to see you here," Yamato mumbles. Momo chuckles playfully at that while Yuki just straight up ignores Yamato's words for him.

They're not here just to have fun, it's time for the duo to make their cameo.

"So, what are you doing?" Momo asks.

"Deciding who should be buried,” Yamato smiles, “Yuki-san, do you want to volunteer yourself? I'll gladly do the job of making sure no one ever sees you again,"

"Yamato-kun is so scary sometimes. Such a big grudge you're holding against me," Yuki sighs.

Mitsuki smacks Yamato's back as a warning.

"Well, situations like this call for rock-paper-scissors," Momo hums.

Nagi's eyes glow. He's not over losing that battle with Yaotome Gaku, is this a chance for him to avenge his loss?

"Aren't you guys going to join?" Gaku asks their senpai.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to bury Yuki-san and wait for you guys to bury me next to him," Momo answers him.

"Then we can hold hands under the sand," Yuki smiles gently at his partner.

"Darling…" Momo blushes.

"Okay, ignore them. Let's do this," Yamato says deadpanly.

 

 

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Mitsuki is the first winner. He then joins Momo burying Yuki.

Yamato also leaves the battle as the winner after the second round.

"Can I bury his head?" Yamato furrows his eyebrows.

"No Yamato-san. You cannot do it,” Mitsuki answers while steadily shovelling the sand on to Momo’s body.

Yuki's head on the sand smiles at Yamato dazzlingly, "You look happy today."

Next to him, Momo is lying in the hole with his body almost covered with sand, holding his partner’s hand. He’s smiling brightly like he’s the happiest person on Earth. That’s something Yamato thinks he will never understand.

Just a few steps away from them, Nagi and Gaku are fighting the battle of their lives.

"Yaotome-shi."

"Rokuya."

"YAOTOME-SHI!!!"

"ROKUYA!!!"

"What the fuck are they even doing…" Yamato mumbles under his breath while helping Mitsuki bury their senpai with sand.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The two shouts.

They fall in short silence until Nagi's victorious howl makes everyone jump of their skin. Nagi is so contented with his successful revenge that he's about to cry. After burying the duo, they start to dig a hole for Gaku.

"Are you guys still holding hands?" Yamato asks.

"Well yes. Do you want to hold my other hand?" Yuki looks amused.

Yamato feels a bit grossed out by that. He doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

Gaku lies in the hole, humming Natsu Shiyouze while waiting to be buried. His neighbours start to talk to him.

“The weather is nice today,” Yuki’s head says.

“Yeah, but the heat is almost unbearable,” Gaku asks, “Are you guys doing anything after finishing all the work here?”

Momo’s head grins, “Of course darling and I will go on a date!”

The sight of talking heads is really uncanny. On the bright side, the trio is done burying Gaku. Yamato thinks of something, he then walks to Gaku, sitting right in front of his face.

“Ya~o~to~me~” it’s that cat-like grin again.

Gaku smiles back, “Yes, dear?”

“Are you having fun?”

Gaku looks up at Yamato. He’s wearing an opened-button tropical shirt, which is wetted after four of them splashed each other in the sea earlier. His toned body is glowing under the sun, streaks of salty water trails down his abs. His hair on one side is sticking to his cheek, the lock of hair on the other side is tugged behind his ear. Smug face hides behind slightly askew glasses.

What a view, Gaku says to himself.

“Well, with you sitting in front of me like that, I sure am enjoying the view,” Gaku whispers, keeping the volume low enough so only Yamato can hear what he says.

And, what do you know, someone got provoked by that. Or embarrassed. Or both. That flush on Yamato’s cheeks right now says a lot.

 

 

“Why are you tagging along with us? Haven’t I told you to leave Yamato alone???”

Gaku is sitting in the front seat of the taxi, signing for the driver’s daughter. His little princess is a big fan of both groups.

“I’m done. It’s your turn,” he passes the paper to the back row.

“You’re ignoring me!”

“Nagi, calm down,” Mitsuki holds the blonde down before his head can hit the car’s roof, “He just wants to hang out with us.”

“But…” Nagi frowns.

Yamato is finished with the glasses in his signature, he hands Nagi the paper, “Come on, we’re in someone else’s car. Don’t make a scene, will you?”

Nagi nods sulkily.

“Oh, your birthday is tomorrow! We have a surprise for you!” Mitsuki grins mysteriously

“Ohhh~ A surprise?” Nagi’s whole face is brightened with excitement. He cannot wait to see what other members have prepared for him. Whatever it is, Nagi knows for sure that he will be happy with it.

Everyone can hear Nagi starts to merrily hum their songs. After a while, they also join in with him. Gaku looks out the window, the sun is going to set soon.

That cafe they’re visiting is quite a popular one, voted as “The Most Perfect Dating Spot of the town”. Luckily, they have planned and reserved a table.

Greeting them is a brilliant sight of the sun slowly goes down the horizon. The whole sky is dyed with a bright honey colour and the surface of the ocean mirrors the final lights of the day.

They sit down at their table, still viewing the magnificent sunset. The waiter walks to them with a menu.

“We’ll have two Tropical Fruit Parfaits,” Nagi says.

“Wait, we’re sharing?” Yamato asks.

“Oh, Yamato, that parfait is quite extra,” Nagi answers him.

The waiter agrees with him, “It is meant to be shared.”

Yamato finds updating his SNS a bit troublesome but the blonde who is sitting next to him is insisting on all of them checking in the place.

After a minute after the update, their accounts are bursting with thousands of fans favourite and retweet their check in tweets. On top of that, the fans are starting to ask for fanservice from every one of them.

@xxxxxxxx: Please film yourself feeding us parfait! (≧▽≦)

That reply quickly receives a lot of favourites from other fans. Four of them did notice and decided that it's not a problem at all.

"Oh, our order is out!" Mitsuki cheers.

The waiter places two big fruit parfaits on their table.

“Enjoy!”

Nagi’s eyes sparkle as he looks at the sweet treat in front of him. But before they can dig in…

“3… 2… 1… Action!” Mitsuki holds Nagi’s phone in his hand, cueing Nagi to say the scripted line.

The blonde’s charisma is more than enough to make all the fangirls combust.

“Oh~ My princess~ Can I have the honour of feeding you this delicious parfait?

He uses the spoon to feed a piece of fruit to the phone while everyone silently chuckles. After that, Mitsuki the cameraman gets to have that bite.

It’s Mitsuki’s turn.

“I’m so glad we can go out today! The fruit parfait here is really delicious!” He smiles cheerfully, “Come on, let’s feed each other! I’ll do it first! Ah~”

He then feeds the fruit to Nagi.

“Good job Mitsu!” Yamato says with a grin.

Right after Nagi and Mitsuki upload their videos to Twitter, fans start demanding the two leaders to quickly finish their duties.

“Let’s do it. You go first,” Gaku smirks.

“Okay,” Yamato sighs, giving the other leader his phone.

Gaku taps the button and starts filming.

Yamato grins at the camera, “Aren’t you a good kid, huh? Onii-san will feed you this parfait as a reward, is that okay? Open wide~”

“Nikaidou onii-san, feed me~” Gaku teases him.

“Yeah yeah, here you go,” Yamato feeds him the parfait.

Mitsuki notices something, “Yaotome, did you film that last part?”

“I did.”

Yamato doesn’t really mind it though, “It’s a different kind of fanservice but I know there are audiences for that. Your turn, Yaotome.”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Yamato starts filming. Both Nagi and Mitsuki are excited to watch Gaku’s performance.

“A date at a place like this, romantic isn’t it? I’m sure we can do something later, but until then, let’s enjoy it here first,” feeding the parfait to Yamato, he continues, “Well, isn’t it sweet? I bet you’re even sweeter.”

Yamato gives Gaku his phone back, not looking at him. The other two are covering their faces.

“You three are blushing?” Gaku laughs mercilessly.

Nagi sighs, “That was too much. Yaotome-shi is such a pro.”

“I’m sure your Twitter will explode,” Mitsuki predicts.

Yamato still hasn’t said a word yet.

“Are you okay?” Gaku asks.

And the only three words that come out of his mouth is “Damn you Yaotome”.

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Nagi asks anticipatedly.

“Almost there.”

Mitsuki and Yamato grab the other member’s hands, keeping leading him forward.

And then they stop.

“You can now pull down the blindfold.”

Nagi slowly uncovers his eyes to see… A pool party on the highest floor of the building. IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, Re:vale, ŹOOĻ, the managers, they’re all cheering for him.

“Oh my God!!!” Nagi jumps up and down like a child, hugging both Yamato and Mitsuki so tightly that their ribs don’t feel so good. Everyone laughs at them. The atmosphere is incredibly pleasant and they can feel the cool evening wind on their skin.

“Nagi! You jump first!” Mitsuki shouts.

“No! Three of us will jump!”

“Wait, onii-san is…”

Nagi, still hugging his two groupmates, starts running towards the pool. The three cannonball into the blue water, splashing the water everywhere. Taking that as the cue, everyone else starts to jump into the pool. This is truly a big chaos, but at least everyone is enjoying themselves.

The trio finally comes to the surface, coughing out water.

“Are you happy?” Nagi shouts to everyone who’s attending his party.

“Yes!” They all answer with big smiles on their faces, “Are you happy?” they ask him back.

Nagi’s beautiful face brightens, full of emotion, “YES! I AM HAPPY!”

 

 

Gaku holds two cocktail glasses in his hand, sitting by the pool with Yamato.

“Why don’t you join your groupmates?” Yamato asks him, still accepting the glass of alcohol though.

“They’re having fun with your groupmates,” Gaku chuckles, “Well, why aren’t our senpai here to keep you company?”

Yamato frowns, “Don’t even mention it.”

The party is still going on, the liveliness is still rising endlessly. Yet, Yamato and Gaku are sitting next to each other, drinking, falling in silence.

“Did you have fun?” Gaku asks.

Yamato looks at him, “I think so.”

“I need a more certain answer,” Gaku nudges him.

Yamato laughs, nodding firmly, “Yes. And you?”

“I did. I had a lot of fun.”

“That’s good to hear,” Yamato hums.

After a few more sips of cocktail, Gaku suddenly says, “Thank you Nikaidou.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for keeping me company.”

It’s been more than four months since the day he got rejected by Tsumugi. Gaku thinks he’s okay with being just a friend to her now.

“Why are you so mushy all of a sudden?” Yamato chuckles, “Come on, let’s finish our drink. I want to get into the water.”

“OK,” Gaku fixes his mood, “Wanna see who can hold their breath underwater longer?”

“You bet I do.”

 

 

Their last night staying in Okinawa was wonderful.

Until next time.


	6. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENN AND RIKU!!!"

Both centers of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER are standing in the limelight on stage with other members and thousands of fans cheering for them. Their live Tokyo was arranged to be on the twins’ birthday and now it ends with such a blast.

Two colours, red and pink, dominate the whole lightstick ocean, creating such a fantastic spectacle that dazes everyone on stage. Tenn and Riku are smiling the brightest for their beloved fans, for their members, for everyone who has always loved and supported them.

And, last but not least, for themselves.

“THANK YOU!!!” Riku waves with both his hands up high and answers them with utter happiness, his face is as radiant as a thousand suns.

Tenn smiles sweetly, putting his hand on his left chest where his heart is jumping with contentment, “We hope everyone had an enjoyable night!”

After that, their comrades and their two senpai start moving to the center stage, standing side by side with each other.

Mitsuki sobs. Nagi tries to comfort the orange-haired one, sobbing. Yamato comforts them both. Guess what? He's sobbing, too.

In fact, the sentiment has spread to everyone and even after the show has ended, they're still pretty much overwhelmed, noted that this is neither the first time nor the last they perform in Tokyo Dome.

"You guys, the cake is here! Let's celebrate!" Tsumugi walks in, smiling gleefully.

The atmospheric moment is interrupted but to be honest, they do need it. Following Tsumugi are Banri, Okarin and Kaoru with snacks and drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic ones. The staffs are joining them, too. After all, the more the merrier, right?

They put the cake on the table and light the candles. Someone hits the switch and turns off all the light in the room. All the noises are also distinctly toned down.

"This feels just like when we were kids," Riku tenderly whispers to his brother while everyone is singing them the Happy Birthday song.

Tenn nods, feeling the nostalgia overtaking him. Back to when the twins were still living together, sometimes they couldn't celebrate their birthday at home due to his brother's health condition. Riku was really sad about it but Tenn's singing was the most effective thing in the world that could turn Riku's frown into a cheerful smile.

Time has gone so fast, hasn't it? Now both of them can sing along with their friends and move everyone's hearts with their songs. It's no longer Tenn singing alone with Riku being his only audience but he is confident to say his little brother is still his number one fan on the world.

"Happy birthday, Riku," Tenn smiles softly.

"Happy birthday to you too, Tenn-nii," Riku giggles childishly.

They make their wishes then blow out the candles together. In the dark, Tenn wraps his arms around Riku’s figure, giving his younger twin a hug in his surprise. Riku hugs back, feeling their hearts pounding, almost syncing.

It was quick and silent. Both of them immediately let go of each other before the room is lightened up again.

"Gaku, you can have all the strawberries on the cake," Tenn says.

"Don't just expose me like that!" Gaku barks back.

"Oh, I just did," Tenn says deadpanly while handling Riku disposable plates. His younger twin is dividing the cake into pieces so their friends can all have a taste of it.

"I made that cake," Mitsuki says proudly.

"Yes, nii-san made it," Iori nods.

"Mitsu made it," Yamato chuckles.

"Oh, Mikki’s cake,” Tamaki rocks back and forth on his seat.

“Mitsuki-san’s cake is great!” Sougo claims.

“Mitsuki! Good job!” Nagi cheers.

“Thank you for making us this cake, Mitsuki! You're the best!” Riku joins the Mitsuki Appreciation Squad.

Mitsuki sweats, he sees the members of the other two groups look at him amusedly (and Momo is showcasing his toothy smile like every single time something interesting happens). He feels the blood in the veins under his face's skin being boiled from everyone's attention on him.

“Why are you guys like this?” Mitsuki murmurs, hiding his blushing face behind his arms while being packedly sandwiched between Yamato and Nagi, both of them just relentlessly laugh and tease him.

At that moment, Tenn suddenly says, "Let's eat. We have to go back and rest after this."

Mitsuki looks at TRIGGER’s center. Did he just… Save him? Should he pay back this favour with a box of donuts?

Tenn blinks at him. There better be donuts.

After that room-sharing experience, their bond has definitely been strengthened in a weird way. Neither of them can make a comment on what has been changed though, they just have no damn idea. Everything feels like a big joke life has purposely pulled.

“Mitsu, you’re still in the clouds?” Yamato nudges his teammate with a beer can, which successfully makes Mitsuki regain his consciousness.

“What is it Yamato-san?”

“Do me a favour. Cover me up,” Yamato whispers, “Onii-san has some work to do.”

“Okay then…” Mitsuki hesitates for a bit but he knows his leader won’t give him more information about where he's heading.

"Thank you Mitsu. I know that I can count on you," Yamato sighs, "See you guys later."

"Bye Yamato-san."

He then manages to sneak out of the room full of people. Yamato can sense that his senpai has already noticed his disappearance but the long-haired man sure knows the reason behind that.

Yamato heads to the restroom. He needs to change into normal clothes first since he's still in his MATSURI performing costume. Such a coincidence though, guess who he stumbles upon after opening the restroom's door.

"Nikaidou?" Gaku is caught surprised. He stares at Yamato, not realizing that the water is still running from the faucet until Yamato points it out for him.

Not great.

"In case you're wondering, yes, I'm leaving early," Yamato quickly says before Gaku can fully form a question.

He's full of hope that Gaku will not interfere this time. Or asking him something he cannot answer. TRIGGER'S leader is really good at those things.

"Okay," Gaku shrugs, wiping his hands with the paper towel, "I suppose you're going to meet your dad, right?"

Now it's Yamato who's astounded.

"Come on, I can see him waving his green light stick, your green, not Yuki-san's green, or maybe both," Gaku chuckles, leaning against the bathroom island.

"Sharp-eyed Yaotome," Yamato laughs too, he doesn't plan to keep it a secret anyway. The only reason why he's not telling people is that he doesn't want to ruin the fun, that's all.

"Guess I'll be seeing you later then. You haven't had any beer yet?" Gaku asks out of curiousity.

"Yeah, not a single drop," Yamato licks his lips, somewhat regretting missing the party, "It's quite late already but I'm going back… home," he stutters at that word.

"Good for you then," Gaku smiles genuinely, "So… He's waiting outside? Do you want me to walk you out there?"

"In this costume?" Yamato raises his eyebrows, "Also, I'm not a lady, thank you very much."

"Already decided. Don't worry, he won't see me."

"Why are you assuming I don't want my father to see you? Also, aren't you getting too attached?" Yamato jests, "Just wait outside while I get changed. Or, you can stay, onii-san doesn't mind giving you some fan service."

"Sounds tempting," Gaku plays along with a cheeky wink which results in Yamato forcefully pushes him outside while both are still laughing at how dumb themselves are.

It doesn't take that long, Yamato is quick to leave the bathroom with a bag in his hand.

"Do you mind helping me hand the costume to the staffs?" Yamato asks.

"I see no problem with that," Gaku nods. He then looks at Yamato and chuckles.

Yamato sends him a puzzled look, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing, just noticed that you're still wearing your make-up," Gaku coughs lightly.

Yamato knows that wasn't the whole truth but before he can go back in, Gaku has already pulled his hand, taking the lead.

They walk in silence. Gaku quickly releases Yamato's wrist from his grip, still smiling cryptically in Yamato's annoyance.

"Why are you grinning?"

"I just want to."

"Stop it."

"No."

Yamato has had enough of this childish conversation. Gaku seems to be enjoying himself though. It will be weird coming back from the restroom with a bruised face and a bloody nose, Yamato whispers to himself in order to keep his fist away from TRIGGER’s leader.

After all, violence is never the answer.

“Say hi to your dad for us,” Gaku says after they reach the entrance.

“I will,” Yamato nods, “Now go back before someone has a chance to misunderstand us again.”

"Misunderstand?"

"I doubt you don't… Fine. Just, forget it."

The famous Chiba Shizuo is in his car, waiting for his son to come out of the arena. Maybe he shouldn’t have picked him up today, Yamato’s friends are probably having a party inside, today is the twins' birthday after all. He wants his son to have fun too. Should he call Yamato and tell him to stay?

Before he gets the chance to do it, someone has already knocked on his car’s window.

“Old man,” he hears a very deadpan voice.

Okay, that’s definitely his son.

Yamato opens the door and tosses his body on the seat. He sighs.

“Are you tired?” His dad asks.

“I am,” He mumbles.

“Rest well then, you can nap for a bit before we get home,” Chiba Shizuo says, but then he starts another conversation, “Has anyone of your friends noticed you leaving?”

“Well, not really, they were in high spirits and I got Mitsu to cover it up for me. I’m sure Yuki-san knows you're picking me up today though,” Yamato leans on the back of his seat, “Also, I stumbled upon Yaotome Gaku while leaving. He kinda figured it out himself, saying he spotted you in the crowd. He wanted to say hi.”

“Yaotome Gaku? The Most Desired Embrace?”

Yamato holds in his laughter, “It’s a little bit weird hearing you say that title.”

“Are you assuming that I’m too old for your culture?” His dad raises his eyebrows.

“I haven’t said anything yet,” Yamato coughs.

“I added you and your friends on Rabbichat.”

“Okay dad, I understand.”

“I followed all your SNS.”

“Dad.”

“I watched your Natsu Shiyouze MV the other day.”

“Dad, stop embarrassing me,” Yamato groans, hiding his face.

"Okay, you can rest now."

"Thank you."

Yamato closes his eyes. He doesn't know if he prefers this version of his dad or not. Their relationship is no longer strained but Yamato wishes he did not have to know that the top actor of Japan can also be like this.

"Yuki sent me something interesting too," Chiba Shizuo says out of a sudden.

Yamato is wide awake now and he's entering the first phase of panicking. He knows for sure his senpai won't send something like that photo of him wearing seifuku to his dad but that man has a lot of things he can blackmail him with.

"It should be something good," Yamato murmurs.

"Just some photos and videos here and there from your trip to Okinawa. Do you want to take a look?"

He then shows his son the photos on his phone. Apparently, not every one of them was taken by Yuki (since Yamato tried his very best to avoid his senpai), some were sneakily taken by others, Yamato can even recognize which one was snapped by Ryuu thanks to his awful photography skill. It seems like everyone who was on that trip took at least one photo of him.

Did Yuki ask them to do all of this? Did his dad ask Yuki to ask them? He will never know.

"Those guys…" Yamato sighs, hating himself for being moved so easily.

Maybe he will feel indebted to them this whole life and honestly, he doesn't see that as a problem.

"Yuki and his partner wanted to show me how much fun you had," his dad says.

Yamato chuckles, scrolling through the photos, "They really overdid it."

Then he pauses at this one photo.

That's him lying on the bed, sleeping. His bed has become such a mess with the bed sheet and his blanket being all screwed and crumpled, Yamato's sleeping isn't appropriate by any means. That Yamato on the screen is burying half of his face into the soft pillow with slightly furrowed eyebrows, seemingly troublesome. Maybe it is from the light landing on his face making it too bright for him to sleep comfortably. The room is softly lightened with a veil of amber-coloured sunlight covering a part of it, and everything the light touches is stained with a little bit of warmness.

The lighting shows that it was in the early morning when this photograph was taken. That cropped shadow is Gaku for sure, and he was standing outside the balcony, taking this pic without Yamato acknowledging it.

Yamato isn’t particularly fond of the idea of him being photographed without his own consent but he must admit that Gaku did a good job. A bit too good to be honest.

"Can you send me this?" Yamato turns to his dad.

"This one really feels out of place," Chiba Shizuo says, "Who did you share a room with on that trip?"

"... Well, you know, Yaotome."

"You two seem to be close."

"Because I had no choice?" Yamato shrugs.

His dad doesn't think so, "How can you have no choice?"

"No, I meant I HAD TO share a room with him," Yamato sighs.

His dad looks at him dumbfoundedly. Yamato is now considering if telling his father about Gaku and Nagi doing dumb thing just to decide who would share a room with him is wise or not.

No. It's one of the dumbest things he can tell Mr. Chiba Shizuo.

"He forced you to do it?"

"Dad, stop jumping to conclusions like that!"

"You made it seems like he did!"

"No! He's a good guy! Why would he do that?"

It ends with Chiba Shizuo hearing a full story about how his son became a prize for two guys to fight over and almost had to be shared by both of them. It's truly one of the most hilarious things he has ever heard in a while but this dad knows his son will never forgive him if he dares laugh out loud.

"That was… Fascinating," He says that instead.

"Thank you dad."

They sit in silence. After a few minutes, Yamato decides that he can't get that photo out of his head. Despite knowing that everyone is still partying, Yamato still sends Gaku a message via Rabbichat to confront the guy.

[Yamato]: Explain this.

[Yamato]: [attachment]

"Aren't you going to find yourself a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" His dad suddenly, again, comes up with a question.

Yamato drops his phone on his laps, utterly shocked.

"I'm sorry but, what? A boyfriend?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I expected you to be more old-fashioned?"

His dad is not pleased being called old though, "Hey, I have Rabbichat!"

"Stop bringing it up, dad, I just thought that you will be less open," Yamato shrugs, putting his phone away.

And he surely didn't expect a lengthy and serious answer.

"It all started when Yuki came out to me, admitting Momo was his boyfriend. I was incredibly shocked to know Yuki's partner is the same gender of him you know?" The older man confesses, "As his senior, I did hope for him to live a normal life with a wife who will be the mother to his children but in the end, it's not for me to decide anything in his life," he pauses for a bit, "I slowly grew to accept their relationship, accept that same-sex relationship, despite being seen as 'different' and 'stand out' by society, is a totally natural thing. On top of that, Yuki is still that young man I know no matter what."

Yamato didn't know about any of this. He looks at his dad like looking at a whole different person, not knowing what to say.

He has always known that his dad is a great man in general.

"You're very great as a person, Mr. Chiba Shizuo."

"Am I a good father though?"

Yamato smiles, looking out the window, "You tried your best. You did everything you thought was right. You spoiled me rotten as a kid. You gave up your acting career."

"Yamato…"

"And I think that's enough."

The car stops, putting their conversation to an end.

"It's been a long day," His dad says, "Take a bath. Sleep well."

"I will," Yamato nods, "Also, to answer your question, I'm not seeing anyone at this moment. How can I be dating when Mr. Most Desired Embrace is still available?"

The older man stares at him, "Do you even acknowledge how wrong that last sentence was?"

"I've just realized it," Yamato laughs dryly, regretting his choice of words, then he asks, "Is there something on my face? Yaotome kept smiling annoyingly at me all the time?"

"Well, I can't only see the makeup on your face though, maybe that was because you forgot to untie your little braid right there?"

So it was because of that damn braid. Hah, good luck trying to make him co-op with it again next time, Yamato thinks while untying his hair.

After saying good night, he goes back to his room, checking his phone to see what Gaku sent him back. Just as he expected, that man straight up admitted it.

[Gaku]: Yeah. I took it.

[Gaku]: Didn't expect your dad to tell you though.

[Gaku]: Sorry for doing it without your consent. Yuki-san asked me for a pic of "sleeping Yamato-kun".

[Gaku]: Are you mad at me?

[Gaku]: Nikaidou?

[Yamato]: I feel like I should be angry but

[Yamato]: I think I'm too tired to do so

[Gaku]: Go and rest then. Take a hot bath. Don't fall asleep in the bathtub though, you'll catch a cold tomorrow if so.

[Yamato]: Did you drink? Are you drunk now?

[Gaku]: I didn't drink much. Something felt off. Ryuu is almost unconscious though, they made him drink and he just accepted it?

[Yamato]: Not in the mood for drinking? That sounds not you at all.

[Gaku]: Don’t think about it too much.

[Gaku]: People noticed that you were not there. They didn't say anything about it but I know your kids want you to be with them.

[Yamato]: I'll text them later. Should have told them earlier instead, huh?

Something comes across his mind.

[Yamato]: What about you? Did you miss onii-san?

He immediately regrets it.

[Yamato]: Don't answer. I don't think I want to know.

[Gaku]: What if I do?

[Gaku]: You'll push me away?

[Gaku]: Don't be such a ruthless person, Nikaidou.

[Yamato]: That sounds like Yuki. Are you Yuki-san?

[Gaku]: LOL

[Gaku]: I was just joking with you. I'm on my way home.

[Yamato]: I'm going to take a bath then go straight to bed. Bye.

[Gaku]: Good night to you then.

Gaku puts down his phone, he can't help but releasing a long sigh. Is it weird to expect Yamato to be there from the start and feel lonely without him?

Ryuu is dozing off next to him and Tenn is not here because earlier that night he insisted on returning to Riku's place after being slightly tipsy from the alcohol. There are only two people who are fully conscious in this car: Gaku himself and Anesagi Kaoru. Believe her, she wants to drink too but who's going to take the wheel other than the manager?

"So… That was IDOLISH7's leader you were texting with," She says matter-of-factly.

"How can you tell?" Gaku asks her back.

"Most of the time it can only be him or a whole group chat that can make you stay on your phone that long, well, maybe Ryuu can do it too," Kaoru didn't even blink once when she answered his question.

That's… not wrong.

"We're close friends."

"Good for you then. But everyone else thinks that you two might be seeing each other."

"wHAT?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

He stutters, "W… Why would people think that we're… dating?"

"Everything," Kaoru chuckles, "If Yamato-kun were a girl then that 'might be dating' would turn to 'most definitely are dating' instead."

"If Nikaidou were a girl then we wouldn't be this close, therefore that's invalid," Gaku mumbles.

They can only be good friends if IDOLiSH7's leader were a young lady. It's not like friendship between two people with different genders is non-existent but Gaku would definitely keep a distance between them because he had a crush on Tsumugi.

But he's over his old crush now. Does it mean...

"That's not the point!" Kaoru almost hits the wheel with her fist, "The point is you two being too close to each other!"

"This is getting too complicated," Gaku shakes his head vigorously, ruffling his white hair into a mess.

Kaoru is slightly concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Why did you tell me that?" Gaku seems to be panicking right now.

The manager pauses for a moment.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually thinking about it."

Gaku doesn't answer her this time.

"Oh, for God's sake, so you do like him. I can't believe it," Kaoru freaks out.

"No! Fuck it! I don't know just yet!" Gaku's frustration makes him punch the seat right in front of him. It's impossible. He couldn't have fell for Yamato, could he?

Kaoru scolds him, "Young man, I get that you're very confused right now but that seat did nothing wrong. You need to cool down a little bit."

Gaku breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down. It does help him clear his mind from that state of strong denial.

"I still don't know."

"How did you know that you have a crush on Tsumugi-chan?" Kaoru asks him.

Gaku doesn't even have to think much to come up with an answer to that, "She's a nice girl. Cute, kind, optimistic, hard-working, determined, I can just add a bunch of other positive adjectives there."

"That sounds legit," Kaoru chuckles.

Gaku sighs, "Nikaidou is nothing like that."

"You know, that line will upset all Yamato oshi, just saying," Kaoru comments, "He sure has his own charm, don't you agree?"

"That wasn't meant to be an insult. I was just stating that I can't compare them with each other. You don't compare bunny and cat, both are cute."

"Is bunny Tsumugi-chan? Because I can totally see Yamato-kun as a cat," Kaoru hums.

"He's definitely a cat."

He has that sly cat-like grin. His cat-like tongue that sticks out everytime he eats hot or spicy food. He totally doesn't like being affectionate most of the time. Napping is his favourite hobby. He hates being teased but his reaction is too intriguing for Gaku to ever stop doing so whenever he has a chance.

After that "Yamato = Cat" equation, Gaku must admit that the image of Yamato with cat ears and a long tail really feeds his imagination.

"So you think he's cute?"

That's more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe," Gaku mumbles, "He's more than just cute you know?"

Kaoru sure gets that, just look at that understanding smile on her lips.

How can his erotic image be put aside? Yamato's sexiness is no way the same level as the erotic beast who's mumbling some unintelligible words next to him but still, that slightly inviting view on the shore of Okinawa when IDOLiSH7's leader sat down right in front of his face, smirking mischievously while playfully teasing him still sometimes lurks in Gaku's mind.

This is going downhill real fast. Gaku's snowball of thoughts has caused an avalanche.

"Hey, save it for later. Help me with Ryuu, will you?" Kaoru steps outside.

"What if I do have a crush on Nikaidou?" He suddenly asks.

"I don't know? Go for it?" She opens the door on Ryuu's side, pulling him out of the car.

"But I'm an idol?" Gaku supports her by pushing Ryuu towards the open door, asking again.

Kaoru seems pissed off, "Hey, did you think about that when you confess to Tsumugi-chan?"

"I…"

"MEZZO" are dating. Re:vale are kinda married. Iori-kun and Riku-kun are also together. Get it? It's risky but still plausible."

And before the guy can interrupt her again, Kaoru says: "Besides, who guarantees that he will say yes?"

Gaku chokes. Wow, he really needs some ice for that burn.

 

 

After Tokyo, their next live will be held in Fukuoka. They arrived at Fukuoka airport at 7 PM.

Izumi brothers stay together this time and Riku is more than happy to share a room with his Tenn-nii. It's by default that MEZZO" are staying together, the same applies to the lovey-dovey Re:vale duo. Surprisingly, Nagi insisted on staying with Ryuu this time, saying that his heart hasn't healed yet from that wound Yamato left him.

"Nagi, come on," Yamato sighs.

"I can only be healed if Yamato gives me a hug," Nagi shakes his head.

Yamato hugs him.

"No! I can't feel the love!"

"I do love you!"

Gaku furrows his eyebrows, "Nikaidou, stop hugging Rokuya. Let's go."

Nagi suddenly hugs Yamato back, turning both of them around to blocks Gaku's view, "I've changed my mind. I'm gonna take Yamato with me this time Yaotome-shi!"

Yamato laughs dryly, here it goes again.

"Nagi-kun, I thought we're watching MagiKona this time?" Ryuu asks.

"I just don't want to go easy on Yaotome," Nagi whispers loudly to the tall brunette.

"I can totally hear that you know?" Gaku raises his eyebrows.

Nagi gasps.

"Stop clowning, all of you," Tenn steps in.

And they remain silent until the elevator's door opens. The twins leave the elevator. Yamato walks out, dragging Nagi along with him while Gaku and Ryuu follow them.

"Well, we're here. Can you let go of me now?" Yamato pokes Nagi's arm.

"Yamato…"

"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that. Didn't Ryuu say you two were going to watch MagiKona together?" Yamato turns around to face Nagi.

"Yeah but… I don't want you to share a room with Yaotome-shi."

"And why is that?"

"Yamato, if he's already over Tsumugi then you should let him be. I get that you two are friends but…"

"But?" Yamato doesn't get what Nagi means to say.

The blonde sighs, lowering his voice, "I think he might have taken an interest in you."

 

 

From Gaku's point of view, they're too intimate for his comfort.

"Are you okay?" Ryuu asks Gaku who is seemingly infuriated. He's kinda surprised to see Gaku acts this way, it feels like something has changed since the other day.

"I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Figure what out?" Yamato's voice almost makes Gaku started.

The other leader walks to them, followed by a pouting Nagi. Somehow he got Nagi to release him from the hug.

"There will be consequences if I tell you," Gaku tells him half of the truth.

Yamato shrugs, "Keep it to yourself then."

He's acting like he's okay but Nagi's words keep lingering inside his head.

Gaku has taken an interest in him?

No way.

What if he does?

There's no way this is happening. Yamato decides he doesn't want to think of it. There's no way Mr. Most Desired Embrace who used to have a crush on their manager would think about him that way.

 

_A few minutes ago._

_"How can you tell that?" Yamato asked Nagi after being struck by the blonde's shocking guess._

_"Look over my shoulder," Nagi whispered._

_Yamato hesitated but still, he did what Nagi told him to do just to see Gaku's fierce gaze, too intimidating that Yamato wouldn't dare to look straight at if the guy were standing at a closer distance. Furthermore, that unusual bitter expression Gaku was showing really further proved Nagi's point._

_"See? I'm not imagining things. Yamato, you wouldn't want to play with fire, would you?"_

_Nagi let go of him. Seeing how pale Yamato's face was, he immediately regretted everything._

_"Yamato?"_

_"I… I'm fine. Let's just… Forget about it."_

 

Back to this very moment, Yamato and Gaku are standing at the entrance, both are confused by two completely different things but still somehow related.

Yamato can't help but turn to Gaku, asking him with a fake smile on his face, "Yaotome, let's drink."

"We've been in this room for less than 5 minutes," Gaku chuckles, "Who's gonna buy the beer? Me or you?"

"I'll go this time. You can just… Wait here, I guess?"

Gaku shrugs, "Okay then. I'll go take a shower first."

"That's okay."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Is there something wrong, Nikaidou?" Gaku finally asks.

Yamato curses himself inside his head. He should stop thinking about it because he's now acting super weird and suspicious. It's too soon to tell if Gaku does have a crush on him or not. Before that, his best option is to treat Gaku normally.

Maybe there's nothing more friendship between them, that would be the best for both sides, Yamato thinks to himself.

"If onii-san tells you then there will be consequences," He comes back with almost exactly what Gaku said earlier.

"You…" Gaku laughs, seemingly both surprised and pissed off, "Okay, keep it to yourself then."

"Enough talking. Get your ass in the shower. You better be done when I'm back," Yamato pushes Gaku towards the bathroom.

"What if I'm done before you're back?"

"Heh? Then I'll run the errand next time also," Yamato waves nonchalantly before disappearing behind the room's front door.

 

 

When Yamato reopens the door, he sees Gaku walking out of the steamy bathroom with water dripping from his white hair. He has already put on his clothes, fortunately.

"I guess it's a tie then," Yamato chuckles.

"I'll go with you next time," Gaku smiles at him.

Yamato shrugs, "Take this. I'm taking a shower now. I'll be pissed if you have a sip before me, okay?"

Gaku walks back into the bedroom area with a plastic bag full of beer cans, maybe he should keep them cool in the fridge before Yamato is done. He sits on his bed, pre-drying his hair with the towel before blowing it dry with the hair dryer. After that, he tosses the hair dryer aside, lying on the bed, looking at the white ceiling. Gaku sighs.

He thought it would be better to not share a room with Yamato this time so he can have some time to think about everything but guess what? He didn't want the other leader to stay with Nagi. And he got jealous seeing them hugging each other without hesitation.

But does that mean he really has a crush on Yamato? And if so, how long is he going to keep it a secret? When will people know about his crush? Is it going to be another three years of multiple failed attempts?

Maybe, just maybe, he should let everything happen naturally. Maybe it will die out. Maybe it isn't even a crush.

"Ah, Yaotome, can I borrow that hair dryer?" Yamato is finally out of the shower, still wearing glasses even though his hair is all wet.

"Sit down here and let the professional do the work," Gaku picks up the hair drying, commanding Yamato.

"Are you going to make my hair look like yours?" Yamato smirks, sitting down the flooring.

"Oh no Nikaidou, this is all nature," Gaku quickly takes his glasses and puts it aside.

He starts the hair dryer. His fingers gently brush through Yamato's locks of wet hair while the hot air from the machine in his other hand does its work. Yamato closes his eyes, enjoying his hair being taken care of.

If Yamato were a cat, he would definitely purr from the satisfaction.

"It's done," Gaku puts down the hair dryer.

"Okay then. That was very professional, thank you," Yamato smiles, "Now, give me back my glasses."

Gaku reaches for it but then stops.

Yamato turns around, looking up at the blurry figure, "Yaotome, I'm not joking, give me…"

He looks kissable, Gaku suddenly thinks. And he's immediately fearful of his own thought.

"Here, I was just looking for it," Gaku lies.

"I doubt it," Yamato puts on his glasses, "Where's the beer?"

"In the fridge," Gaku answers, trying to hide his inner frustration. He's going to be dead drunk tonight and regret it tomorrow.

 

 

They're both drunk as heck. Well, maybe only Yamato is at that level of drunkness, Gaku seems to be sober enough to remember whatever happens tonight.

"Yaotome," Yamato mumbles.

"What is it?"

"I hate you."

"W… what?" Gaku is scared, "Why would you hate me, I did nothing wrong?"

Yamato looks straight at him, "You must swear by it."

"I… I can't…" Gaku stutters.

"See? Seeeeee?" Yamato drawls.

"Please don't hate me…" Gaku looks at Yamato with his puppy eyes.

Yamato stays confused for a moment, "I don't hate you…"

"That's good," Gaku laughs.

Even though he should not take advantage of a drunk Yamato, Gaku still ends up asking the question, "Oi, Nikaidou, would you date me if you were a girl?"

"What?"

"If you were a girl, would you…"

"Yeah, I think I would," Yamato lies down on Gaku's bed because he feels like it, "You're the Most Desired Embrace after all, every woman wants to date you."

"Not because you like me?"

"I do like you," Yamato giggles, "Do I? I don't know? Do I like you? Yaotome?"

"How can I know?"

"Maybe I like Tsunashi-san more."

"You like me more," Gaku fixes it.

"Okay."

"Nikaidou?"

"I'm sleeping."

"No you're not," Gaku pulls his arm, "This is my bed."

"Does it even matter?" Yamato blinks at him. Then he suddenly asks, "Do you like me then?"

"I don't know?"

"Okay. Fair answer. I also don't know. I'm sleeping for real this time."

"This is my… Oh, forget it."

Gaku stands up to turn off the light. They both pass out shortly after that.

Hangover? Sure, they're getting it tomorrow.


	7. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS L O N G

Mumbling something under his breath, Yamato opens the bottle of water Gaku handed him earlier.

"What did you say?" Gaku didn't quite catch it.

"I said, what are the odds that both of us got lost from our trios and met each other like this?" Yamato rolls his eyes. To be honest, he doesn't like carbonated drink that much. His tongue isn't THAT sensitive but carbonated drink isn't healthy anyway.

Gaku shrugs. How can he know? All he did was separating from Ryuu and Tenn to search for a vending machine and when he came back, Yamato was there, alone. It was a very pleasant surprise though.

"And whose idea was it to visit every aquarium?" Yamato stares at the penguins playing in the water.

Gaku sits down next to him, also staring at the flightless bird, "Who knows? Someone said it as a joke and now we're too committed to it."

"If we visit any aquarium when we go back to Tokyo, I'll just feed myself to the sharks," Yamato grumbles.

The other leader can't help but reply, "But cats feed on fish."

"I think sharks will feed on anything but…" Yamato raises his eyebrows, "Did you just call me a cat?"

Gaku looks away, "Well…"

Yamato chuckles, leaning a little bit closer, close enough for Gaku to have a micro panic. Then he says, or meows, softly, "Nyaotome~"

Guess who combusts? Gaku does. Why is this happening? Where on earth is this legal? Yamato isn't supposed to be this cute but he is and now Gaku really want to pet him?? It's normal for him to go with the flow, right?

He takes a deep breath, reaching his hand to Yamato's left cheek, "If you keep doing that, I will assume you want to be petted."

"Wait," Yamato backs away, seemingly embarrassed, "Okay, I get it. I’ll stop."

"You don't want it?" Gaku asks.

"You better pet a real cat, not this onii-san," Yamato laughs dryly.

He can't just play along with Gaku anymore. Thanks to the vagueness of their relationship, at this point, teasing will just give both sides wrong ideas, although he still sometimes comes up with something instinctively. He can't help it. He's used to it.

Yamato looks away, pretending to not notice other's disappointment. Or maybe it's just him hallucinating and there's actually zero disappointment here, Gaku totally didn't think about petting him. Or stroking his cheek.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Yamato forces his thought to go down the drain. If Nagi didn't tell him about this, maybe he could still be in blissful ignorance. He's still trying his best to appear oblivious but ever since that day, Nagi's favourite activity has become reminding him every once in a while about Yaotome Gaku.

 

_The other day, they had a talk. Again._

_"Nagi, relax, Yaotome doesn't have a crush on me or anything."_

_"Yamato, he flirted with you several times. It's just you choosing to be oblivious," Nagi shook his head, “And even before that, you two were totally flirtatious.”_

_Yamato laughed, straight up denying it, "No. Those were friendly interactions.”_

_Whose fault is it when they have a lot of dumb things to talk about and laugh at? Friends do tease each other so what’s flirtatious about that? Okay, maybe their jokes can be suggestive but as long as no one takes it seriously then it’s totally fine, right?_

_“If you insist. But, don’t tell me you have never noticed him staring at you.”_

_“That was…” Yamato tried to come up with something but this time he has nothing._

_He could feel it. He tried to ignore most of the time but sometimes he would stare back. In that case, one of them would look away first and whatever was going on would continue like nothing ever happened. Yamato could never confront him about it so the best option is to move on._

_"What’s your point talking to me about all of this? I still have no idea what action I should take," Yamato questioned Nagi._

_"You don't know how to handle it but also, you don't want to leave Yaotome-shi either, am I right?"_

_"I just don't want our relationship to be ruined, isn't it obvious?"_

_Nagi nodded, but then shook his head again, "Yamato, there are only two options. If you have no feelings for Yaotome-shi, just reject him. If it's the other way around… Go for it."_

_The leader should stop cowardly avoiding everything and come up with an answer to the important question: Is he attracted to Gaku?_

_Yes. Definitely. Everyone can agree that Gaku is handsome, charismatic, attractive, whatever. Therefore, the question should be: Does he like Gaku back?_

_He might say he got attached as well but… If only he can tell._

_Even though he had never admitted it, over the last few months, Yamato had enjoyed it as much as Gaku had. His first intention was to help Gaku to get over Tsumugi only but somehow it also benefited him. A win-win one could say. But things started to get out of hand, maybe, Yamato would grab any chance to doubt that this relationship got out of the boundary._

_"Yaotome doesn't like me," Yamato said to both Nagi and himself._

_Yamato's persistence pissed Nagi off so damn bad. He put his thoughts into this conversation because he cares and, wow, now Nagi knows how stubborn Yamato can be. He grabbed Yamato's by his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes, "Yamato. You'll only admit it if he finally confesses, right? "_

_Yamato, finally, outburst from all the tension he's dealing with, "I… I just… I don't get why people have to shape relationship into molds. Friends? Lovers? Is it that important?"_

_Is he greedy wanting to keep things the way it is? Who should he blame at this point? Is it Gaku's fault? Is it his?_

_He should be avoiding Gaku. He really should. But he didn't feel like it._

_"Yamato…" letting go of the leader's shoulders, Nagi sighed, "You know what? The more we talk about this, the more stressed out both of us will be. Our tour is about to end. I think maybe you'll know what to do after that."_

_"Glad you recognized it. Onii-san is really, really tired." Mentally._

_Their final talk ended like that._

 

"Nikaidou, it's almost my birthday," Gaku plays with the half-empty plastic bottle, seemingly bored.

"Ah, then we will be the same age again," Yamato yawns.

"We're the same age. Stop acting like you're older than me," Gaku frowns.

Yamato raises six fingers, "You're younger than me by half a year. Objection denied."

"I'm not arguing with you about it anymore."

"Wanna ask onii-san about what gift I'm gonna give you?" Yamato hums.

"Hey, I haven't said anything yet," Gaku laughs.

"Your face said it all."

"Damn it," Gaku curses, covering his face, "Why aren't you like that? The only thing I can tell is whether you want to flee or not."

"Don't remind me of it," Yamato huffs.

"So, have you prepared anything?"

"Not yet. We were on a tour and you sure know I spent most of my spare time lazing around in the hotel room, what did you even expect from me?" Yamato points out.

"A surprise, probably?" Gaku pouts.

"We're going to end the tour on your birthday, in Tokyo Dome. Is it not enough?" Yamato stares at him, "Do you remember what happened on my birthday? Just enjoy your privilege and move on."

"Even though you said that, your birthday was really enjoyable. Except for the part that I got rejected," Gaku mumbles the last part, which makes Yamato coughs.

"You think it was fun? Should I order you a costume so you can have fun like how I did back then? Do you like seifuku? Maid costume? Or maybe you prefer bunny suit?" Yamato asks sarcastically.

Each time the other leader mentions a costume, he can’t help but fantasize about Yamato wearing it. That doesn’t mean Gaku dares to ask him: “Hey, maybe you can put on one of those for me?”

"Please buy me something else,” Gaku covers his face, being all bashful by his own thoughts.

"Okay then," Yamato stands up, stretching for a bit, "Should we go and look for them? I don't like how the penguins keep viewing us."

 

 

"You know… Gaku, you're incredibly terrible at hiding things, always," Tenn says when TRIGGER is finally separated from the group. And obviously, Gaku, who is having a mouthful of water, chokes from that.

"Tenn, bad timing!" Ryuu pats Gaku's back, soothing his vigorous coughs.

They're back to Tokyo and now Kaoru is driving them back home. There are only a few days left until the final stage of their Summer Tour and after that, they'll finally go back to their usual work pace.

"I know this day will come," Gaku mumbles.

"So even you know how bad you are," It's just Tenn's nature to mock his leader and everyone knows, "But, really? You went from having a crush on Takanashi Tsumugi to having a crush on Nikaidou Yamato?"

"What's wrong with having a crush on Nikaidou?" Gaku questions the center.

"We all assumed IDOLiSH7's manager is your type," Tenn says, "Nikaidou Yamato is hot, sure, but that's what makes things make less sense."

"I don't know, Tenn. I think Yamato-kun is quite cute, he got that gap moe," Ryuu comments, and Gaku doesn't know if he should appreciate it or not.

"Yamato-kun can be both, that's why Gaku is into him. Good choice I must say," Kaoru concludes.

"Why are we talking about Nikaidou? Can't we just change the subject?" Gaku rubs his temples.

"Because he's your crush. And we just want to make sure everything is under control," Tenn says.

Gaku sighs, "Do I look like I can control that sort of thing?"

"You look like you can but because we know you… You're totally incapable."

"Stop adding the salt to everything you say, please?"

"Sorry not sorry."

Ryuu stops them from bickering with each other, "Are you going to confess?"

"I will, someday."

"When you're both twenty-eight?" Tenn asks.

"Excuse me, that was not the first time I confess to Tsumugi," Gaku points out.

The center shrugs.

"I will do it when things feel right so can we just put this conversation to an end?" Gaku answers with clear confidence in his voice.

"Should we talk about your birthday instead?" Ryuu suggests.

Gaku kinda panics, "Are you guys plotting something?"

"We couldn't think of anything," The brunette sighs, "So Tenn and I asked everyone what they want your birthday party to be like."

"And what did they say?" Gaku coughs, preparing to hear the consequence.

"Something like a Truth or Dare game, unexpectedly," Tenn says, "I thought they would want to put you in some sort of interesting costume."

"Why does it sound like you're disappointed that they didn't choose that option?" Gaku murmurs grumpily.

Tenn shakes his head, "No. I don't want to disappear from the party just because you are the one who wears weird things."

And then Gaku finally snaps.

"Are you picking a fight??"

"Oh? With you? No thanks."

Being the big brother of the group, Ryuu must step in before the two can actually provoke a fight, “Gaku, take it easy,” then he turns to Tenn, “Tenn, stop attacking him.”

Both of them scowl.

“Did you hear what Ryuu said?” Gaku huffs.

The center decides to totally ignore that question, "Anesagi-san, can we grab some donuts from Fonte Chocolat?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to put on some weight," Kaoru sighs.

"Don't worry, it's not something you have on a daily basis, right?" Ryuu smiles genuinely, "You're already in perfect shape."

"You can always work out with us, too," Gaku adds in.

Well, if so, she doesn't really have any other option, does she?

 

 

"Everyone, we only have a few days to prepare our gifts for Gaku-san," Tsumugi reminds them, "Do you have anything in mind yet?"

"Don't worry Manager. We can handle it," The leader answers.

"Why don’t we head to the shopping center before getting home? It's the middle of a weekday so there will be fewer people," Mitsuki suggests.

"Maybe we can drop by Fonte Chocolat as well, nii-san and I bought some gifts for our parents," Iori says, and he can totally feel Riku's excitement when the name of the pâtisserie was mentioned.

"Let's also grab some donuts then! I really miss Fonte Chocolat's sweet treat, we've been away for so long," Riku smiles brightly.

"Sou-chan, what should I buy Gakkun? Haven't thought of anything yet," Tamaki silently nudges his partner’s shoulder with his head.

Sougo smiles, lightly patting Tamaki's head, "Don't worry Tamaki-kun, I can help you. We will definitely come up with something."

"To be honest, all I can think of is baking a cake," Mitsu sighs, "But it sure won't surprise him huh?"

"Nah, that will do. Go for it Mitsu," Yamato lazily says.

Nagi ponders, "Maybe we should all join Mitsuki baking Yaotome-shi a birthday cake?"

"Nagicchi! Great idea!" Tamaki turns around to high five the blonde.

Mitsuki scowls, "You guys sure the cake with turn out decent enough if all seven of us lay our hands on it?"

"But it will surprise him, don't you think?" Riku is all fired up now. Tamaki and Riku then reach over the seat to high five each other.

Suddenly, Yamato feels his phone vibrates from what apparently is a message. The sender was Gaku, unsurprisingly. Thinking about Gaku still gives Yamato mild frustration but he cannot ignore him, right?

[Gaku]: Nikaidou, are you home yet?

[Yamato]: Nah, on our way to Fonte Chocolat.

[Gaku]: WHAT???

[Yamato]: What's with that reaction?

[Gaku]: We were there to grab some donuts. Should have stayed a bit longer.

[Yamato]: Hey, go home and get some rest. And I don't think having ten idols visit a small pâtisserie at the same time is a good idea.

[Gaku]: Agree. See you later then.

[Yamato]: Bye.

"TRIGGER were at Fonte Chocolat," Yamato reports, "Mitsu, better check if they have ordered a cake for Yaotome birthday yet or not."

"I'll ask my parents then," Mitsuki nods, "If so, we will make the cake they ordered but not let them know about it, huh?"

"That's the plan. Who wanna bet TRIGGER ordered a cake with plentiful of strawberry, raise your hand."

They all raise their hands.

"Manager, please put down your hand, you're driving…"

 

 

Mitsuki pours the cake batter into the tray, scolding the younger members, "Hey! Stop eating the icing!"

"We have enough ingredients for another batch, right?"

"That doesn't mean you guys should eat it! Or should I be glad that you aren't barbaric enough to eat raw batter?" Mitsuki rolls his eyes.

"The batter tasted good though," Tamaki whispers to Riku.

"I can't believe you're twenty, Yotsuba-san," Iori deadpanly says.

"I also can't believe you're twenty either, Iorin," Tamaki grins at him.

What's left to do are assembling and decorating the cake. Nagi is dressing in his MagiKona apron, humming MagiKona theme while slicing the strawberries. Sougo stands by the simmering pot, he's in charge of making strawberry sauce.

"If I can't add alcohol to the batter then what about the jam?" Yamato questions Mitsuki.

"Don't you dare do it Yama-san! Didn't I told you that Aya will be there?" Tamaki yells at his leader, raising the spatula in his hand with a threatening manner.

"Onii-san was just joking," Yamato shrugs, backing away from the youngest member.

Although they agreed on making a cake as a group gift for Gaku but Yamato doesn’t think it’s enough, especially when the other leader is expecting a surprise from him. He thought about making chocolate-coated strawberries but after looking at how the cake will turn out, maybe he should cancel that strawberry theme. Which means Yamato has to go with the second plan.

Yamato decides to text Mitsuki even though they're in the same room at the moment.

[Yamato]: Mitsu.

Mitsuki picks up his phone then confusedly gazes at the leader.

[Mitsuki]: We're literally five steps away from each other.

[Yamato]: I can't speak it out loud so this is the only option.

[Mitsuki]: Okay then.

[Yamato]: Do you know how to make liqueur chocolate?

[Mitsuki]: Are you giving it to Yaotome?

Yamato can feel Mitsuki's big round eyes staring at him.

[Yamato]: He asked me to surprise him so I kinda come up with that.

[Mitsuki]: That's… odd.

[Yamato]: It's just a gift, don't think about it too much.

[Mitsuki]: You want me to help you right? I also have zero experience with liqueur chocolate though.

[Yamato]: We can look up some recipes online.

[Mitsuki]: When are we gonna make it?

[Yamato]: Is tonight okay? At my apartment?

[Mitsuki]: I think Sougo can help us. And it will look less suspicious.

[Yamato]: Yeah...

"Sou, Mitsu, wanna drink tonight?" Yamato bluntly asks.

Sougo, who has no idea about the plan yet, quickly nods his head, "Okay Yamato-san!"

"Can we join as well?" Riku raises his hand, "We're grown-ups too."

Yamato clicks his tongue, "Maybe next time. Why don't you guys join Nagi watching MagiKona?"

Nagi stares at him. Yamato stares back.

"We will have more fun than you, Yamato. Four is greater than three," Nagi says bitterly.

Yamato laughs dryly, wondering if Nagi could have figured out his plan but chose to help him instead. After seeing Nagi silently mouthing "You owe me this time", the leader can't help but grin.

"Can we apply the icing now?"

"Stop it!!! The cake hasn’t cooled down yet!!!"

 

 

Mitsuki and Sougo curiously look inside the fridge then look back at their leader who is sipping on the last bit of his beer.

"When did you even plan this?" Mitsuki asks.

"Yesterday," Yamato shrugs, "I ordered everything last night."

"Should we start now, Yamato-san?" Sougo pokes the chocolate bars.

Yamato nods, "Can you believe I had to buy fancy wine just to make Yaotome some chocolates?"

"At least you can... drink it?" Mitsuki doesn't get why his leader is even lamenting about having booze in his house.

The green-haired man shakes his head, "I don't want it to bring back bad memories."

Sougo laughs nervously, "But it's your idea though?"

"I regret it."

"You're so full of conflict Yamato-san. Putting your thoughts into such a unique gift for Yaotome yet saying you don't want to do it," Mitsuki shrugs.

The younger man chuckles, "I kinda understand it though, because he's Yamato-san so everything makes sense."

"Sou, don't say weird things, onii-san is nothing like that," Yamato sighs, "Mitsu, what does 'temper chocolate' mean?" He asks after reading the recipe.

"Let me take care of it," Mitsuki rolls up his sleeves, "Are you going with strawberry liquor?"

Yamato prepared both strawberry and alcohol for two separate plans but well, strawberry liquor filling seems appealing.

"Maybe," Yamato hesitates, "Mitsu, let me do it, it's my gift after all. Just give me instructions on what I should do."

"If you insist," Mitsuki shrugs, standing aside instead, "Let's prepare a double boiler to melt the chocolate first."

"How can I help?" Sougo asks Mitsuki.

"Just make strawberry sauce like you did this afternoon."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of just the sound of cutlery and bubbling boiling water, they know they have to talk about something because wow, this is getting boring.

"Yamato-san, hmm… Since there are only three of us here… Maybe you would want to tell us about your relationship with Yaotome?" Mitsuki finally decides to ask his leader.

"Oh? Why is it worth talking about?" Yamato calmly asks back, keeping stirring the thick, glossy chocolate mixture in the bowl.

If they're talking to him about this then the situation is even more out of hand than he thought. And now he's nervous.

"We can see there's something between you two, and honestly, that's great," Sougo turns to Yamato and smiles thoughtfully.

Yamato is somewhat confused, "Great?"

"You guys look good together. Like that one time at Re:vale's variety show, such a blast," Mitsuki recalls that event, "It got trendy on Twitter, fangirls sure are scary," he shivers.

"Fundamentally, you and Yaotome-san were good friends. Friendship is always a good base for something deeper," Sougo adds.

Yamato remains silent, calmly moving the spatula in a seemingly endless loop.

"But seems like Yaotome-san's feelings are one-sided again," Judging from their leader's expression, Sougo quietly says.

The feelings are totally not one-sided. The more he thinks of it, the more it gets to him. But if Gaku finally decides to confess, Yamato will probably say no.

He can't help but wondering if Tsumugi turnt TRIGGER'S leader down because Yaotome Gaku is too brilliant. What if she did like him back?

The Most Desired Embrace is too attractive for his own good.

"Do you guys ever think about how our manager could have ended up with Yaotome?" Yamato suddenly asks his two comrades.

"It would be perfect. But she doesn't like him that way," Mitsuki says.

"How can you tell?"

"Our manager is no way good at lying about such thing, unlike you," Mitsuki grins.

"People are different Mitsu, you can't judge onii-san for that," Yamato shakes his head.

"As you said, people are different. We can only try to put ourselves in her shoes but no one will truly understand her point of view. Maybe she did fall for Yaotome-san at some point in the last three years," Sougo says.

"Tragic," Yamato murmurs, "Life is all about timing huh?"

"But that's just a theory," says Mitsuki, "And they both moved on with their lives. Why are we discussing this anyway?"

"Yamato-san, how do you feel about Yaotome-san?" Sougo suddenly asks.

"Well, he's Mr. Most Desired Embrace, I don't think commenting on his appearance is necessary," Yamato grins.

"What about his personality?"

Yamato tilts his head, "Well, I'm not telling."

"Keep that secret to yourself then," Mitsuki pouts, "I think the chocolate is okay now," he says after reading the number on the thermometer.

"Okay. Sou, mind handing me that mold right there?"

"Here you go, Yamato-san."

"Thanks."

Yamato drizzles the smooth thick liquid into the base mold, humming softly. This is more relaxing than he thought, minus that small talk they had a few minutes ago.

"I really, really don't want to talk about what's been going on between me and Yaotome," He confesses, "You know why?"

"Why Yamato-san?" Mitsuki asks him back.

"Because onii-san hasn't figured it out just yet."

He puts the mold into the fridge. The recipe said to keep it cold in the fridge for one minute.

"Yamato-san, no matter what your final choice is, you have our support. All of us."

The leader sighs, hugging both Sougo and Mitsuki in their surprise. His fellow members give him strength at times like this and he just can't appreciate it enough.

Heck, now Yamato feels bad for snapping at Nagi the other day. What should he do to apologize to him?

 

 

The first one to go backstage is Tamaki. Other members can hear Aya calling "Nii-chan" from afar and honestly, it sets warmness to their heart.

"I'm so glad you can make it this time," Tamaki sobs, wrapping his little sister in a tight hug, "Did you watch our performance? Did we do well?"

"It was amazing!" Aya smiles cheerfully, "I love your solo performance! And your duet with Sougo-san too!"

"What about our LOVE&GAME?" Ryuu peaks in, asking playfully.

"Ryuu-aniki!" Both siblings gasps.

The brunette laughs heartily, hugging them both with his strong arms.

"Come on, let's go."

Everyone heads to the changing room. Standing right in front of the door, they smile, pushing TRIGGER'S leader forward.

"You go first. Lead us to your birthday party."

"Should I?" Gaku laughs.

He then hears Yamato shouts "Don't be a coward, do it," behind his back. Well, doesn't it sound kinda familiar?

Gaku opens the door and saluting him was... Darkness? His birthday cake is there, sitting on the table with some lightened candles on top.

"Gaku, here you are. So, apparently, something unexpected happened," He hears Kaoru’s voice from somewhere in the dark, she’s trying to hold in her laughter while Tsumugi is doing the work of guiding everyone to the table. And, of course, IDOLiSH7's members are also trying not to ruin the surprise.

Gaku does not know if the unexpected is good or bad until the handwriting written with strawberry syrup on top of the cake puts a big grin on his face.

"Is that your order, Yaotome? Does this cake meet your expectation?" As the head chef, Mitsuki asks.

Gaku is still in awe after seeing the strawberry cake, "But you guys really didn't have to sign your names on it?"

"We have to trademark it."

Then Gaku realizes that the candle wax is about to drip on the cake. They have to be fast, otherwise there will be a disaster. Everyone sings him a slightly sped-up version of the birthday song so he can quickly blow out the candles.

"What was your wish?"

"I did not make one," Gaku grins, lying blatantly. Of course nobody buys it.

They turn on the lights. The candles are removed and Gaku is the one to cut the cake. Then, before his work is even finished, he has already had to yell at others for having beer without him.

Yamato shrugs, “Come on Yaotome, you can have that whole cake for yourself, right? It doesn’t pair well with beer anyway.”

“Nikaidou!!!” Gaku grunts, "I'll make sure you get enough of it you alcoholic!"

"That's not a threat, idiot."

"Don't challenge me, four-eyes."

It’s getting chaotic as every party should be. This is not the first time Aya attend this kind of event but she can't help but sit completely still and be amazed by how free-spirited everyone is right now.

“Aya-chan, which drink do you want? These are all non-alcoholic drinks,” Tsumugi asks the young girl.

Aya takes a random bottle from the plastic bag. "Tsumugi-neesan is not drinking with them?"

“We managers have to drive them home,” Tsumugi laments with a sad smile, “You’re going back to your brother’s apartment today, right?”

Aya nods. Then, out of curiosity, she asks, “What are we going to do after this?”

"Oh, definitely something interesting," Kaoru replies.

The real fun has not yet begun. Gaku suddenly feels a chill running down his spine, which is clearly not a good sign.

 

 

“Aya, you can only go for ‘Truth’, okay?” Tamaki reaffirms.

Aya pouts, “Nii-chan, I get it.”

“Sou-chan, you too.”

Tenn smiles at Riku.

“I… I’m picking ‘Truth’ too, Tenn-nii,” Riku stutters.

“Good.”

Gaku feels his head aching. Someone came up with this torture where he must answer any question as truthfully as he could or perform a fan service. The number of people who can join in torturing him is limited to five so at least they still have some mercy on him.

“Hello there Yamato-kun, I can see that we’re both chosen,” Yuki casually says like they’ve rendezvoused, “Everyone else picked ‘Truth’ then we should totally go for the other option, right?”

Momo is laughing and cheering on him behind his back, 100% excited to see his partner being seduced by the Most Desired Embrace.

Yamato frowns, “Please leave me alone.”

"Again, you hurt my feelings," Yuki shakes his head, "Do any of you want to go first or should I volunteer myself?" He asks.

"Ah, please! Go ahead!" Sougo laughs nervously.

Gaku gulps. Fan service is simple but we're talking about performing it with his senpai here with his senpai's partner and everyone enthusiastically cheering on them. This sure takes the challenge to a whole new level.

"Gaku-kun, I'm waiting," Yuki smiles patiently.

Gaku takes a deep breath. In people's anticipation, he walks to Yuki, takes his hand and kisses it.

"I expected something more but okay?" Yuki chuckles, he enjoyed it though.

Gaku sighs, "I was supposed to kiss your hair but I don’t think Momo-san will be happy with that idea."

"How thoughtful, but my Momo won't be upset by such a thing, right?" Yuki turns around to ask his partner.

"Gaku! Go for it! Kabedon him!" Momo shouts, not bothered by all his kouhai staring fixedly at him.

"You sure you're okay with it, Momo-san?" Gaku uncertainly asks.

"Yeah!!!" There is no doubt that Momo is the most enthusiastic one, he's been recording everything from the beginning.

The first session ends with Momo taking twenty pics of Gaku kabedon Yuki while complimenting both of them. It's not even the second round yet and Gaku has already felt so victimized.

"I'm going next!" Riku eagerly raises his hand.

"Go on."

"Gaku-san, who do you think can enter Most Desired Embrace ranking?”

And then everyone dramatically goes "Oh".

“Interesting question,” Gaku nods, pondering.

The warm and friendly atmosphere in the room slowly shifts, gradually becoming as competitive as it can possibly be. Normally, none of them would bother thinking about it though but this time it's about honor of a man.

"Except me, Ryuu, Yotsuba and Rokuya, right?” Those are all who have entered last year’s ranking.

Riku nods.

“Then… Nikaidou and Yuki-san. Maybe Izumi-otouto too,” Gaku gives out his answer.

Everyone turns to look at Iori in utter surprise.

“Me?” Iori dumbfoundedly stares at TRIGGER’s leader.

“Oh? Iori, if you really want to compete with us then maybe Tsumugi can make some changes on your image,” Nagi winks at the raven-haired man.

Iori shivers thinking about that scenario, "No, thanks. I think we better keep it this way.”

“I know Iori can be sexy too,” Riku suddenly says, “Maybe you should give it a try!”

“Nanase-san?”

“Will you consider it?”

"We'll talk about it later..."

Because it’s time to move to the next question from Sougo. What can it possibly be?

Slightly anxious, he asks, “Yaotome-san, eh, ah, when was your last kiss?”

They gasp, turning their attention to TRIGGER'S leader.

Now, that’s something everyone expected to turn up when it comes to a game with such great potential.

“Is that kiss on Yuki-san’s hand counted?”

“No!” Gaku's idea is brushed off immediately.

Yamato senses danger. If that idiot hasn't put his lips on someone else since that day then…

"How about a kiss on the forehead?" Gaku deliberately looks at the leader of IDOLiSH7, smiling mysteriously.

His answer is no way what was in people's mind but it still feeds their imagination. Also, even Tenn and Ryuu have no idea so it better be good. Gaku's half-ass answer definitely provoked their curiosity.

“Yes! With whom??”

Gaku clicks his tongue, "Hey, I'm not going to answer that, it's getting too personal," he knows Yamato will surely be mad at him if the truth is out, "You asked for the time, right? It was in May. Happy now?"

The answer is vague but anyone who knows what's been going on can totally draw something from it.

It's Aya's turn now.

"Aya-chan, what do you want to ask me?" Gaku smiles at her.

The girl is nervous. She knows what is about to be asked will make things worse for Gaku. Maybe she should ask something else and no one will be put in difficult situation. But...

"Do you have someone that you like at the moment?"

"What?" Gaku freezes for a second.

"I… if it's…" She stutters, clearly regretting her question earlier.

Throughout the whole night, Gaku was hoping that no one would ever touch this topic but in the end, it's still delivered to him. That is this game's nature and all he can blame is his luck.

Gaku lightly pats Aya's head, calming her down, "No, it's okay. Don't worry..." He pauses, "... I do have someone I like."

"You do?" Aya widens her eyes in shock, "Congratulations?"

"Why did you congratulate me?" Gaku is puzzled by her reaction.

"It's a good thing, right?" Aya asks back.

"What if I said no?"

"Then you should totally find one."

Yamato sighs, closing his eyes. He knows Nagi is silently gazing at him. He heard that.

He somewhat regrets being the last one. Whatever. He stands up and walks forward.

“Yaotome, happy birthday,” Yamato smiles, “I’m wondering what’s in your mind right now, hm? Are you still okay?”

“I think I’m scarred? Thank you for asking,” Gaku tiredly smiles back at him, “How should we end this?”

He’s not going with anything risky this time. No kabedon-ing, no chin-lifting, no suggestive whispering, no caressing.

Just a hug.

Anticlimactically, he hugs Yamato.

A hug is what they need after such a day. Just like a comforting treat for their hearts.

Gaku puts his chin on Yamato’s shoulder, his arms wrap tightly around other's waist. He feels wonderful like his brain is flooded with dopamine. Honestly, hugging Yamato is something he's always wanted but couldn't find an occasion or a reason to do so.

No one expected this, especially Yamato, who was stunned for a few seconds before hesitating if he should hug back.

Yamato hugs back. He lightly pats Gaku's shoulder.

This is the closest they've ever been. Close enough to hear each other's heartbeat.

"Are you done? People are looking," Yamato reminds him.

"I'm not letting you go," Gaku hums.

"Did you just quote my song?"

"Yes."

Yamato pouts.

"Stop hugging or there will be no beer left for you guys!"

Okay, that's a threat.

"Wait!"

What's the point if they can't drink their trauma away?

 

 

Yamato, drunk, cries out, "They left me…"

"They did not leave you. You voluntarily offered your seat to Aya," Tenn replies matter-of-factly.

"I did…"

"Yamato-kun, sleep for a bit. We will wake you up when we reach your place," Kaoru says.

"Thank you Anesagi-san…"

"He can still recognize me?" Kaoru chuckles.

Yamato feels his eyelids get heavier and heavier. He’s drunk and tired. If there is something that should happen right now, yeah, it’s going to be him passing out. But his mind is weirdly clear and he’s fully conscious.

Not good.

“Yaotome, I’m borrowing your shoulder,” He says, leaning in, closing his eyes.

He did not sleep a wink. Gaku wasn't as drunk as him but he was asleep, Ryuu was way more drunk and unconscious. Yamato could only hear Kaoru and Tenn talk about their schedule, which has nothing to do with him anyway. That was when his unintoxicated brain decided to think about what happened that night.

Gaku likes someone.

Gaku hugged him.

The hug felt good. As expected from Mr. Most Desired Embrace.

What should he do with this information?

"Anesagi-san, take that left turn."

"When will we be there?"

"In five minutes."

"Should we wake Yamato-kun up now?"

Tenn turns to the back, "I think you're already awake though, Nikaidou Yamato?"

Kujou Tenn sure is scary. But Yamato is a good actor. And a good liar. And someone who sleeps a lot.

"I think he's still asleep," Kaoru shrugs.

Yamato only "wakes up" when the other leader is up, pinching his cheek.

"W… what the…?" What the heck Yaotome, that hurts??

"Come on, I'll walk you upstairs." Gaku yawns, still pretty much sleepy, "Can you still walk?" He asks.

Yamato stretches then massages his sore neck, "I walked, idiot." To the car he means.

He leaves the car. Gaku follows him.

"Be quick. We will be waiting down here," Kaoru waves at Yamato, "Good bye Yamato-kun!"

"Good night Anesagi-san, Kujou and Tsunashi-san too," He waves back at them.

"Good night."

 

 

The elevator's door opens. They walk out. The hallway lights are fairly dim. None of Yamato's neighbours is out at this time of the day.

Gaku looks at the time on his phone, "It's no longer my birthday."

"On a scale of one to ten, how fun was it?" Yamato chuckles.

Gaku doesn't take much time to answer that, "An eight, thanks to the cake you guys made."

"So it would be a perfect ten without that game?"

"Maybe a nine. If my wish comes true then yeah, a ten."

"Aren't you too greedy?"

Both of them head to Yamato's apartment. Gaku could have just say goodbye and use the elevator to go back down but he didn't do so. And Yamato didn't remind him.

"Didn't you say that there was no wish?"

"I lied."

"We all knew," Yamato shrugs, "Now, where's my damn key…"

He unlocks the door. He's trying to stay calm but his hands get all shaky.

He wants to confront Gaku right here, when they're all alone with each other. A sober Yamato will never do that but right now, he's far from sober.

"Hey, Yaotome, that Truth or Dare game."

"Yes?"

"You said you like someone."

"I did."

"Is that person… me?" Yamato gazes into his eyes.

Standing in the hallway, under the faint light, they face each other. Gaku isn't able to tell anything from Yamato's face.

Who can believe Yamato would confront him like this?

Gaku takes a deep breath then nods firmly, "Yes."

His words can't be taken back. How will Yamato take this not so surprising news? Gaku can't help but wonder how and when Yamato figured it out. Maybe it was even before the hug earlier.

"No. It shouldn't be like that!" Out of a sudden, Yamato snaps, laughing uncontrollably, "I was hoping for a no... Yaotome, why do you even like me? You do not like me."

"I like you, Nikaidou," Gaku says, his tone is weirdly calm.

"Shut up! You don't!" Yamato repeatedly says, then he starts to cry, "You should date a girl, not me… Not me… You idiot Yaotome…"

"Why should I date a girl when I like you?" Gaku persistently confesses his feelings. He knows he's making everything worse but seeing Yamato being all doubtful really hurts him as well.

"Stop saying you like me!" Right now, Yamato looks like a wounded small animal trying to protect itself from the carnivore, "I shouldn't…" he presses his back on the door, his body slowly slides down to the floor.

"Nikaidou, are you okay?"

Yamato sits there helplessly with tears running down his face.

"Do you like me?" He asks again.

"I like you," Gaku patiently says, kneeling down to face Yamato.

Yamato stubbornly replies, "We're both drunk. You don't know what you're saying"

"I know I like you. Come on, stop crying," Gaku gently wipes away his tears.

"You know nothing."

"I like Nikaidou Yamato. I like IDOLiSH7's leader. I like that idiot in front of me who is trying to doubt my feelings for him."

"Damn it…" he curses, his words sound breathless, "Yaotome, prove it," Yamato says, knowing well he will regret it.

Gaku's heart skips a beat.

Yamato blinks at him, trying to find a sign of hesitation. Maybe the thought of kissing a guy will hold that idiot back and he will soon realize that it was just a mistake.

"Promise you won't hate me after it," Gaku whispers. He has finally made up his mind.

Then, before Yamato can object, he leans in, pressing their lips together.

There's no turning back after this.

It was a short kiss, obviously, a deep tongue kiss is too inappropriate for this situation. Their lips part after seconds.

The warmth and the softness of Yamato's lips still fully occupy his mind even after the kiss has ended. Now Gaku knows he wants more than that. But for today, well, that's enough.

The kiss proved his point. But not just that, now he knows, he truly knows how much he likes the idiot named Nikaidou Yamato.

Yamato's expression isn't surprised or enraged or hateful. It's calm as a millpond.

"Please leave," Yamato pushes him away, "I can't process any of this right now."

Gaku doesn't oppose. He stands up, feeling slightly hazy.

"You still want to sit there?" He offers his hand.

"It's none of your business," Yamato bluntly replies, turning his face away.

He's definitely mad at him right now.

"Good night, Nikaidou," Gaku softly says his farewell. There's no answer to that. He walks to the elevator and presses the down button.

 

 

Gaku opens the car's door, sitting down on the seat.

Yamato sits on the floor, shakily taking out his phone, dialing Nagi.

Same time, different places, Gaku and Yamato blurt out simultaneously:

"I kissed Nikaidou."

"Yaotome kissed me."


	8. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 7k6 words and I'm so done with it. The end is a bit rushed because I'm just too tired already lol

Handmade liqueur chocolate is indeed a very unique gift.

Yamato's gift has been staying there in the corner of Gaku's fridge. There were sixteen pieces of chocolate inside the small decorative silver-coloured box. He's been eating one piece of chocolate every once in a while, it's going to be empty soon. When Gaku first opened the box, there was also a small birthday card.

Yamato isn't the type who would write something more than just "Happy birthday", maybe he would add in his signature too. But, to be honest, Gaku doesn't think much about what is written on it either. Of course it's not because he doesn't care. He cherishes every gift. It doesn't matter if they're from his fans, friends or family, he will always appreciate any thoughts and effort people put in those presents.

On Yamato's birthday card for him, ending that "Happy birthday" sentence is a confusing question mark.

September is here. And, Yamato has been avoiding him ever since that day.

 

 

Even Gaku himself is surprised by how patient he could be. It's been almost one month since the last time they saw each other. Yes, the time that mesmerizing short kiss happened.

"Not even a text?" Tenn raises his eyebrows, "What move are you trying to make?"

"What should I text him then?" Gaku asks back, "Nice weather today, we should meet? Let's have a drink together? Have you made up your mind yet? None of that would work."

"Is it that complicated?" Ryuu frowns.

"I don't know. I'm just scared that he will reject me. I do need an answer though," Gaku sighs deeply, tapping his fingers on the table, "Damn it, I miss him."

Ryuu pours Tenn some apple cider while Gaku and he have beer, as usual. They all fall into silence.

"Why don't you ask him if he has free time or not so you two can meet?" Ryuu advises him.

"He's just going to reply with lies anyway."

"Ask Takanashi-san then? She's his manager after all," Tenn sips on his cider.

Well...

"I did," Gaku admits, burying his face on the table in shame.

Both Tenn and Ryuu stares at him in disbelief.

"You did?"

"Yeah… Apparently, we'll meet tomorrow at the audition for the new drama," He answers. The thought of being able to see Yamato again after both of them have been actively avoiding each other for a long time really fills his stomach with fluttering butterflies.

"Good luck to both of you then!" Ryuu smiles genuinely, patting his friend's back, "Maybe you two can be co-stars, best case scenario."

"Maybe," Gaku murmurs, “Or, worst-case scenario, we will compete again.”

"And you're drinking tonight instead of studying your script?" Tenn stands up, picking up the script from the sofa behind Gaku. His eyes quickly scan through the words on the papers.

The leader is clearly offended, "I've been studying it for weeks. I believe I have the right to ease my mind before trying out for the role."

"Yeah. That's the last can of beer you can have tonight then, no hangover," Tenn nods, going through the script, "Yokai huh? Sounds interesting."

"It sure is. I'm aiming for the main role though."

"The onmyoji?"

"Yes."

Tenn hums and says nothing.

"Hey! What does that mean?" Gaku furrows his eyebrows.

"Why are you so sensitive? That means nothing, idiot," Tenn rolls his eyes, "Good luck tomorrow."

"We're rooting for you!" Ryuu throws his hands in the air, "Also, try talking to Yamato-kun if you can, okay?"

"He's gonna try to flee like always," Gaku mumbles.

This makes him sound like a predator but yeah, he'll make sure Yamato won't be able to escape this time. But he also won't cross the boundary, if the other leader is uncomfortable with him then he will endure his patience until his crush makes the decision.

"As an outsider, I must say you and Nikaidou Yamato are both idiots," Tenn suddenly says, "I hope this will end soon, really."

Of course Gaku hopes so, too. He looks at his last can of beer. It's empty now. Their drinking night dies young because it’s not even 10 yet.

 

 

Yamato was scanning through the script when Gaku sat down next to him, looking dazzling as always. He planned to ignore the guy all the way but there's no way Gaku would let it be the case.

"I think there are other seats in this room," Yamato cannot concentrate with Gaku staring intently at him like this.

"But I only know you here," Gaku answers.

"I doubt it," Putting his script aside, Yamato laughs dryly, "What do you want?" He turns to Gaku, questioning the other leader with a hint of cynical and exhaustion in his tone.

Gaku innocently looks at him, "I just want to talk to you for a bit? Is it too much to ask for?"

"Congratulations. You did it. Now, go away, will you? Or should I be the one to leave?"

Gaku knows this will happen. And the solution to this is…

Grabbing Yamato’s wrist and looking at him with puppy eyes.

“God fucking damn it Yaotome Gaku,” Yamato curses under his breath. He should not be manipulated this easily but he is and now Gaku is taking advantage of it, softly gazing at him like an abandoned pup.

Dick move. How unfair. He does not deserve this.

"Nikaidou, we haven't talked for weeks."

"Is it my fault?" Yamato raises his eyebrows.

"No. I just thought I should give you some space to think about… You know, that," Gaku mumbles the last part, looking down like a scolded child.

Obviously, Yamato knows what "that" is.

"Let's talk after this, okay? Are you free tonight?" Yamato stops Gaku from spilling everything out before the audition even starts.

"I'm free," Gaku quickly says before Yamato can change his mind.

“Good,” Yamato deadpans, “Now, idiot, will you let go of me before I change my mind and cancel our plan tonight, hm?”

 

_Gaku's kiss almost made his heart fly out of his chest. And it was still jumping wildly inside his ribcage while he rang Nagi._

_"Oh my god!!!" Nagi's yell was loud and he had to keep a distance between his phone and his ear, "Yamato, are you okay? He sure didn't attack you, right? What happened? Yaotome-shi cannot be that bold???"_

_"I confronted him," Yamato sobbed. He got his nose stuck after he cried and broke down right in front of Gaku earlier, "He admitted he likes me. I said 'Prove it' and he did." With the kiss._

_Nagi stayed silent. Then, he sighed. His sigh was long depressingly long._

_"Did you cry?" Nagi softly asked._

_"I snapped," Yamato mumbles._

_"You need some sleep, Yamato."_

_Yamato sobbed loudly, muttering some unintelligible words._

_"Listen to me, you won't be able to think of anything now. You're exhausted, drunk, panicking and confused at the same time. Sleep."_

_"Should I escape to another country? Will you fly me to Northmare?"_

_"What? No! Yamato! Go to sleep or I will text everyone about it!"_

_"I guess it's a no then. And you don't have to be so ruthless to onii-san like that."_

_"I'm not ruthless! Sleep tight Yamato!"_

_"Okay okay,” Yamato exhales, “... I'm sorry, I doubted your words," He felt like apologizing to him._

_Nagi sighed again._

_"Honestly, I thought I can laugh at you when my point is finally proved but seeing you like this…"_

_"Ouch."_

_"Sleeep!" Nagi shushed._

_“Goodnight Nagi,” Yamato said before ending the call._

_He put the phone back in his pocket. He stood up, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden movement. He opened the door and walked inside. He closed the door._

_And Yamato cried again. He buried his face into his hands. The tears couldn't be held in, they streamed down his cheekbones and wet his face. He desperately wiped them away with the back of his hands, then his sleeves, but his tear-glands decided to overwork and his tear-ducts were like opened faucets. He just couldn't stop crying at all. The emotional outburst ruined him._

_He ran to his bedroom and threw his body to the bed. Still crying, he dug his face into the pillow, he was finally calming down. He was drained by everything that happened. A few minutes later, the sobbing stopped. Silence. Yamato heard Musashi entering his room. Thankfully, its existence pacified him._

_He’s safe here, in his own room. Safe and sound. The crying did somewhat help clear his mind. Without the weight of those stormy thoughts, the sense of sleepiness started slowly becoming more and more evident._

_After a while, the small noise from Musashi started to go silent. Its power finally ran out. Yamato peaked up from his pillow then chuckled to see his Musashi gradually heading to the bed and then stopped right next to it._

_Leaving his bed, he took the cleaning robot to its dock. It's time for both of them to rest and recharge._

 

_Fortunately, Nagi didn't tell anyone about it, but that also resulted in his comrades were clueless about why his weird state was a thing. He talked less, sighed more, and his newfound interest was staring aimlessly into space._

_"Yamato-san, is there something wrong? Are you and Yaotome fighting?" Asked Mitsuki while they were doing the dishes after a group dinner._

_Yamato effortlessly rubbed the dish's surface with a piece of sponge, "Sort of," he sighed out._

_"Will you tell us what happened?"_

_"Will I?" Yamato tilted his head, acting like he was considering it, "Hmm… Let's see… Maybe one of you can try to make a guess first. No prize guaranteed though." Since they were all in the kitchen at that moment._

_Nagi tried saving them time by raising his hand but got Yamato threateningly stared at him instead. The blonde silently put down his hand, looking away guiltily._

_And then Riku, not raising his hand this time, made his guess, "Erm… Did Yaotome-san confess?"_

_Yamato looked at him. Everyone gazed at him._

_"I thought we all know that Yaotome-san likes Yamato-san…?" Being the center of attention, Riku scratched his cheeks, laughing awkwardly._

_"We were waiting for you to say that, Nanase-san," Iori answered the confused redhead, which confused him even more._

_"Eh? Why me? Yamato-san, did I get it right though?"_

_There was no answer from Yamato. But then, Nagi nodded._

_"Nagicchi knows what happened?" Tamaki asked._

_"Yes, I do. And Riku got it right."_

_Yamato put the last dish into the drying rack then wiped his wet hands into the apron. When he turned around the second time, everyone was looking at him, full of concern._

_"What?" Yamato rolled his eyes._

_"Did you… Reject him?"_

_"... No," Yamato thought for a while, "Not yet." He added._

_"You two like each other, right? So why would you reject Gakkun?" Tamaki said before Sougo could have a chance to stop him._

_"I like him?" Yamato satirically raised his eyebrows._

_Was that how people view him and Gaku? Being close enough for people to have wrong ideas about their relationship?_

_"You don't? That would surprise me but it's your choice," Tamaki shrugged._

_"Are you happy when you're with him?" Nagi questioned their leader._

_"I am. But you guys make me happy too?"_

_"It's different. There are different types of happiness," Nagi shook his head._

_That got Yamato thinking about whether it's true or not. Maybe there are differences but they're too vague for him to actually put them in mind._

_"Do you think he's attractive?" Riku asked._

_"Would ANY of you think Yaotome Gaku is unattractive?" Yamato rolled his eyes at that pointlessness of Riku's question._

_The center quickly corrected his own words, "No, I mean, would you kiss him?"_

_Nagi gasped. Yamato looked extremely appalled. Then, suddenly but totally not unexpectedly, Mitsuki angrily threw away his apron. He pointed at both the blonde and the leader, betrayed._

_"You two kissed?? Nagi knew??" Mitsuki felt incredibly offended by how his two teammates left him out, "I thought we're Pythagoras??"_

_"Calm down Mitsuki…" Nagi tried to pacify him._

_"Fuck you both!" The shorter man shouted at them, "Old man! When the heck did that happen? Tell me or get your ass kicked!"_

_"After our live in Tokyo Dome last month," Yamato sighed, "We were both drunk. I confronted Yaotome."_

_He still got his ass kicked anyway. Yamato deserved it._

_"I cannot believe it!" Mitsuki grunted, still fully furious, "What now? Hey, old man, I know it's your business but… Oh, someone, tell him, I'm so pissed right now. They left me out... Nagi, get your ass over here!" Mitsuki chased Nagi to the living room while he cried for mercy. It wasn't his fault Yamato didn't want to tell anyone about the kiss with TRIGGER's leader._

_A short moment of silence. They all waited to see when the two will be back but apparently Mitsuki was busy lecturing a very miserable Nagi._

_"Please, Yamato-san, make up your mind already," Sougo, being the third oldest member, finished what Mitsuki had yet to say, "You can't just ignore him forever. Tell him whatever he needs to hear."_

_But will that idiot's heart be broken if his final answer is a no?_

_Of course it will._

_"You heard Sou-chan," Tamaki added in, "Yama-san, do you like Gakkun? Yay or nay?"_

_He doesn't know. It's more of a yay than a nay but… It isn't supposed to be like this._

_Riku looked deep into the leader's eyes, "Yamato-san, ask yourself, what did you feel when he kissed you?"_

_What did Yamato feel at that very moment when their lips touched? It was a concoction of different emotions. There was definitely surprise thanks to Gaku's bold move, there was also anger caused by the other's stupidity. There are plenty of fish in the ocean yet the Most Desired Embrace is foolish enough to care for Yamato._

_And then there was also excitement._

_And sense of realization._

_Which then led to panic and rejection._

_He felt a lot._

_"How long have you and Yaotome-san been out of touch?" Iori suddenly asked him._

_"About… Three weeks," Yamato coughed._

_"Wow, that's... long. Poor Yaotome-san…" Riku sighed, full of empathy._

_Yamato pouted, "Oi, who's your leader? Me or him?"_

_"He's the one who has to wait for your answer. Yama-san is guilty so hurry up and make up your mind," Tamaki hummed._

_"Tch, I'm leaving."_

_He was only leaving the kitchen though. Yamato found the two-thirds of the trio in Mitsuki's bedroom where Nagi was sitting in dogeza._

_"Mitsu, spare him. It wasn't Nagi's fault," He felt guilty witnessing a whimpering Nagi._

_"Yamato…"_

_"Both of you were at fault. But you can take Nagi's punishment for him if you want," Mitsuki raised his eyebrows, judgemental._

_"I will."_

_"Good. Nagi, sit up. Now both of us will interrogate Yamato-san."_

_What?_

_"What do you want me to explain?"_

_The orange-haired inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down from the grief he's having, "Why did you tell Nagi but not me? Don't you trust me?" Mitsuki sounded hurt no matter how hard he tried to put his grief aside._

_Nagi opened his mouth but then said nothing. He wanted to defend both of them but Yamato should be the one explaining instead._

_"Of course I trust you, but… Nagi was the first one to notice Yaotome acting weird and warn me about it so I instinctively told him first."_

_"But after that, you still didn't tell any of us about what happened?"_

_"You thought I wanted to tell people about the kiss?" Yamato murmured._

_"At least you could have said something about his confession," Mitsuki's voice was filled disappointed nonetheless._

_"I had to deal with my thoughts first. And we were all busy," He hesitated, "But, to be honest, I just… I didn't want to let any of you know about it."_

_"Yamato, what's with your desire to keep everything a secret and suffer alone?" Nagi frowned._

_Mitsuki rolled his eyes at that, "Nagi, frankly, I have to say both of you have that bad habit," He went back to lecturing Yamato, "I know it wasn't because you didn't trust us but because you didn't want to be seen as a nuisance, right?"_

_Yamato mumbled a small "Don't just expose onii-san like that" while Nagi giggled a little._

_"Well then, you should know… You NOT telling us about your problems is a bigger nuisance than that."_

_"… I'm sorry."_

_"I can tell you still haven't come up with an answer for Yaotome yet so hurry up and make up your mind already!" Mitsuki flicked the leader’s forehead._

_"It's not that easy you know?" Yamato lamented, "I'm also busy at the moment."_

_"Another drama?" Nagi's eyes glowed._

_"Yeah. The audition is next week. I really like the plot so far," Yamato hummed. He’s been eyeing on this one roll ever since he started reading the script._

_"Go back and study then!" Mitsuki then shooed both members out of his room mercilessly._

_"What about onii-san’s punishment?"_

_"Get out before I kick your ass again!"_

_There’s no way he would insist after that last warning._

 

"So… Are you going to enter or not?" Gaku chuckles at the other leader.

"Totally did not expect you to take me to Yamamura Soba," Yamato sighs. They're both standing outside the soba shop near IDOLiSH7's old dorm.

"You should have seen that coming. Welcome in, customer," Gaku smiles, making a welcome gesture.

Yamato can't help but grin at Gaku's cheesiness, "Stop it, idiot, aren't you too handsome to be working here?"

"I heard that in this place there was an employee who is almost as handsome as me," Gaku cockily throws out a joke about himself. That's when Yamato decides to push him inside the soba shop before Gaku can make people walking on the street recognize both of them.

Unquestionably, both of them are familiars here. After ordering, they sit in silence, not knowing if one should go straight to the topic or wait for the other to go straight to the topic or talk about the mundane things that happened in those few weeks prior to today.

What about letting things happen naturally?

"I'm glad we're not competing over the same role this time," Gaku recalls what happened at the audition this afternoon. He was surprised to find out Yamato didn't aim for the main role this time.

Yamato feels like being cheeky so he does, "You are happy that onii-san is not taking your role away, hmm?"

"No way!" Laughs Gaku, amused by Yamato's overconfidence.

"Hmm? Really?" Yamato blinks, "You should be though," he teases him.

The waiter comes back to their table with the drink they ordered, which is beer, obviously.

“I haven’t got even one drop of beer for a while,” Yamato clicks his tongue, pretty eager.

Gaku is somewhat surprised by that.

"How was… everything?" Gaku coughs.

Yamato shrugs, nonchalant, "Busy. Had a few days off but those weren't enough," he points at his face, "I have dark circles now but manager helped me cover them up with some foundation before the audition."

That wowed the other leader.

"How on earth would Tsumugi let you overwork yourself like that?"

Yamato laughs dryly in reply to Gaku. Back then he was the one judging Gaku for having such unhealthy workload as a distraction. Look who's doing the same thing now. Fuck, he feels so pathetic just thinking about it.

"Well, we both know that after such a long pause there will be a tonne of work await us, don’t we? Besides, I guess I was a bit hyped up after the live?" He tells a half-lie.

If Gaku wasn't a part of whatever happened back then after midnight in front of Yamato’s apartment then he would have believed his words. Gaku squints at Yamato, which makes the other leader feel a little overwhelmed. But a good liar sticks to his lie no matter what. And Gaku certainly won’t confront him.

“Nikaidou… At least know your limit,” Gaku sighs.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m free tomorrow. Onii-san will have the rest he deserved,” Yamato grabs his glass of beer, “I miss the taste of beer so much. Finally, a time to be alive.”

“Don’t get yourself drunk though, hangover is no good,” Gaku says, grabbing his beer as well. They look at each other and chuckle, both thinking about that alcohol-free drinking night.

“Cheers!”

They thought that there won’t be much to talk about but surprisingly, the night goes through smoothly. Maybe it’s because none of them has the courage to bring up the topic. That’s good. Yeah.

“I think you will be just fine. You were the best-looking actor there,” After getting a little bit tipsy and way more comfortable, Yamato teases the white-haired handsome.

“I would like you to compliment my acting instead,” Gaku fakes a frown, “Or maybe my cooking. Anything besides my appearance.”

“Oh?” Yamato hums, “You’re a decent actor and a good cook. Did that please you?” He stops for a bit, adding, “It’s weird praising your soba making skill when eating out at Yamamura Soba shop.”

“Thank you, I’m already pleased,” Gaku smiles, contented.

“Really?” Yamato looks at his smile, “You know, you’re the Most Desired Embrace, right?”

“Being the Most Desired Embrace sucks!” Gaku suddenly blurts out.

“Excuse me? Why?” Asks Yamato, dumbfounded.

“I have the charm, right? So why does my luck in love suck?” Gaku huffs, pointing out the ugly truth.

Which is exactly what causes Yamato to choke on air.

In many ways the topic about their complex relationship can be brought up, Gaku decided to go this way. Light-hearted and harmless but sounding too much like a pre-planned trap.

“What do you want my reply to be?” Yamato mutters.

“A yes, of course. That will boost my luck for sure. What do you say, Nikaidou?”

A very cheeky reply indeed.

“Oh Yaotome, I can’t tell you just yet so maybe…” Yamato pouts, “Be patient until I have an answer for you.”

“I shall raise my expectation then.”

“Don’t be surprised if I let you down though,” Yamato cruelly reminds him. Seeing Gaku’s sad smile immediately leads to his regret though. Now, it shouldn’t be the case at all, how can he reject him if this keeps happening?

Gaku looks down at his empty glass. They should be heading to their own apartments soon.

“It’s next week okay? I don’t think I can wait any longer than that.”

Yamato nods. But then, he asks, “What if…”

“I’ll just grab my stuff and stay at your apartment until I get what I want,” Gaku proclaims.

“You better be joking,” Yamato laughs dryly.

“You wouldn’t want to know,” Gaku gazes at him, dead serious.

Okay, Yamato is slightly fearful, that dumbass is a man of action so now he knows what awaits him if he can’t meet that deadline. Putting that aside, it’s about time to leave.

“Should we call a cab?” Asks the green-haired leader.

“I’ve already called Kaoru-san,” Gaku suddenly grins, seemingly amused, “She’s… Not picking us up. The managers are drinking tonight.”

Yamato sure is fascinated too, he almost hit his face on the table, laughing until he has tears in his eyes. A bit exaggerated.

“So… A cab? Or is someone else picking us up?” Yamato asks, out of breath.

“Ryuu is on his way,” Gaku hums, “Let’s wait.”

“Are we gonna split the bill?”

“If you let me pay, I’ll consider tonight a date.”

“Let’s split the bill then,” Yamato deadpanly says.

“Please let me pay.”

“No.”

They end up splitting the bill, which leads to a pouting Gaku and Yamato who is trying his best to keep a straight face getting into the car in Ryuu’s surprise.

“What happened?” The brunette asks, curious.

“I told him our night wasn’t a date,” Yamato nudges Gaku.

Gaku turns away, “Don’t touch me Nikaidou.”

“Are you two dating now?” Ryuu’s face is full of hope.

“Nope,” says Yamato.

“Not yet,” says Gaku.

Yamato stares at him, “You’re being a dick, Yaotome.”

Gaku smiles back, “Sorry. We’re not dating and did not have a date tonight.”

“But seems like you two had fun nonetheless, right?’ Recalling what brought them together today, Ryuu adds, “How was this afternoon?”

“Oh, the audition? It was fine,” Yamato answers him, “We might become co-stars this time, hm? I guess I’ll be supporting Yaotome this time if both of us make it into the cast.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun?”

Gaku and Yamato understandingly look at each other, trying to remove the creeping urge to spoil the plot to the older man that they have in common. They change the topic, knowing something about the plot will just be accidentally blurted out if they keep having this conversation about the drama.

“Should we deliver Yamato-kun to his apartment first or pick Kaoru-san up first?”

“I’m okay both ways,” Yamato shrugs.

But then Gaku shakes his head, “You’re not okay both ways. Go home and get some rest.”

“How considerate you are,” Yamato monotonously replies. But he really does appreciate Gaku’s thoughtfulness because he’s starting to feel a bit lifeless. He’s really at his limit.

He will have a hot bath when he gets home. And going straight to bed after that really sounds like heaven.

 

 

**Nikaidou Yamato**

I should have dried my hair before going to bed…

 

**Nikaidou Yamato**

You guys all know that feeling right? Hoping to catch a cold so you don’t have to go to school but then on the weekend you get the cold instead lol

 

**Nikaidou Yamato**

Onii-san is defeated…

 

After reading Yamato’s most recent tweets, Gaku really wishes he can just rush to that idiot’s apartment and wreck him. But Yamato is already wrecked by the cold he’s having so maybe that’s not what he should do, but you get the idea.

[Gaku]: I read your tweets.

[Yamato]: I’m dying.

[Gaku]: It’s your own fault.

[Yamato]: Yes.

[Gaku]: Have you had any medication yet?

[Yamato]: Took some earlier. Hasn’t worked yet.

[Yamato]: My headache is so powerful if my head is a walnut then it will be cracked so easily.

[Gaku]: I’ll stop you from making that image more graphic.

[Gaku]: Is everyone at work today?

[Yamato]: They all left me…

[Gaku]: No, stop it. No one abandoned you.

[Yamato]: They won’t be back until late at night though. Are you working?

[Gaku]: Yeah. I’m about to go back.

[Gaku]: Drink warm water. Sleep. Don’t skip meal.

[Yamato]: Or I can just sleep throughout the whole day.

[Gaku]: Don’t make me come there and force-feed you.

[Yamato]: Let’s not do that. I’ll have my meals.

[Gaku]: Good. I’ll talk to you later.

“Do you think I can get off work early today?”

The pink-haired manager gives him a look, “It’s Yamato-kun, huh?”

Gaku nods, “That dumbass got a cold although idiots are immune to colds,” He complains.

Kaoru looks at his schedule for today, “Unfortunately, you won’t be able to do that. The soonest you can leave is… 6 PM, if everything somehow goes super smoothly,” she says.

“Worth a try,” Gaku nods, crossing his fingers.

“Don’t let him pass his cold to you though, tomorrow isn’t your day off,” She reminds the white-haired leader. Sometimes Kaoru feels ruthless, even inhumane for making her idols work so intensely but this insane work ethic is what they must adapt as top idols. Luckily they’re all professionals who know well how the system works.

“Don’t worry miss Anesagi, I won’t catch a cold from him,” Gaku smiles boldly.

“You will tell him about your arrival, right?” Kaoru asks.

Gaku shrugs.

 

 

Yamato’s lunch tasted like nothing. He takes his pills half an hour after that and sleeps until late afternoon. The headache sucks less than before but well, it’s still here and pain isn’t delightful, ever. He feels like he needs another warm glass of water for his unwell throat.

His fans left him nice recovery messages. His friends and comrades also joined the bandwagon, spamming both his Twitter and his Rabbichat. There’s definitely appreciation but don’t they know he’s sick and needs a lot of rest?

[Yamato]: I thought you guys are at work? Where does that time to spam come from?

[Tsumugi]: Yamato-san is here!

[Tsumugi]: Everyone is back to work though.

[Yamato]: I’ve just woken up.

[Tsumugi]: How are you doing now?

[Yamato]: I’m feeling better now. Onii-san will be back to work tomorrow.

[Tsumugi]: I’m glad you’re better now but really, if you need more rest, please tell me. You’ve been pushing yourself too hard these days!

[Yamato]: If you insist. Maybe I’ll only work half-day tomorrow.

[Tsumugi]: Okay! I’ll make some adjustment.

[Tsumugi]: Are you okay just by yourself? I’m sorry none of us is free today…

[Yamato]: This onii-san is 25 already, manager.

[Tsumugi]: But we still feel guilty you know?

[Yamato]: You’re such good children… Onii-san is proud…

[Tsumugi]: 

[Yamato]: Any suggestions on what I should have for dinner?

[Tsumugi]: Ochazuke sounds good!

[Yamato]: Ochazuke is pretty light huh? I guess I should be having something light.

[Tsumugi]: We will check on you when we get home. Please take good care of yourself!

[Yamato]: Will do. Don’t overwork yourself like this onii-san did, okay?

After Tsumugi finally goes back to work, Yamato is all alone again. He sips his lukewarm water. Look at the time, it’s already 6 PM. Still a bit too soon to have another meal so he should shower first then call for takeout later. And Yamato still doesn’t know what to do to kill his free time tonight.

If he’s not occupied with a cold then having a few cans of beer while watching a film or variety show or whatever he finds interesting would be awesome. But he’s sick. He’s so very unwell that only the thought of consuming alcohol makes him feel nauseous.

And he knows how incredibly spoiled he is when he starts to feel lonely without people surrounding him. Yamato shakes his head, loneliness is a very human thing, it’s okay to feel lonely, he tells himself that. And technically, he’s not alone at all, his diligent roomba named Musashi is wandering somewhere in his apartment, doing its cleaning work so its owner doesn’t have to.

But having anyone here with him at this moment would be great. Even his two lovey-dovey senpai are welcomed, they will liven up this place and that’s what he needs right now. Or not. There’s this small chance they will make his headache worse. Not really recommended.

Yamato is done showering but other than having ochazuke for dinner, he still hasn’t figured out what to do tonight yet. Maybe he can try to come up with an answer for Gaku’s confession. Sounds like a good plan to worsen his headache but at least it’s better than doing nothing and being consumed by both boredom and loneliness.

Except for someone is about to ruin his plans for tonight out of good intentions.

[Gaku]: I’m on my way.

[Gaku]: To your apartment I mean.

[Yamato]: ???

[Gaku]: What do you want for dinner?

[Yamato]: Why are you coming to my apartment?

[Gaku]: Because I think you’ll feel lonely without someone taking care of you.

[Gaku]: Was my assumption too bold?

[Yamato]: No. I do want some company right now. Thank you.

[Gaku]: I also want you to accompany me so it’s a win-win.

[Yamato]: You don’t have to be that extra though, just stay home and we can text each other.

[Gaku]: I’m already on my way though. Tell me what you want for dinner or we will just have soba again.

[Yamato: You sure you want to come? I can’t drink tonight.

[Gaku]: I’m not coming for a drink! Just tell me what food you want to order!

[Yamato]: Okay okay! I want ochazuke!

[Gaku]: One ochazuke for you, alright. Any side dish?

[Yamato]: Your decision.

[Gaku]: See you later then. I’ll be there soon.

 

 

“Your hair,” Gaku blurts out after Yamato opened the door for him.

“Rude,” Yamato deadpans with his half-dead voice. He coughs, trying to clear his throat.

“I know you’re staying in all day but that bedhead is really, really…”

“Are you coming in or not?”

Gaku quickly nods. Yamato stands aside to make way for him.

“What did you buy other than ochazuke?” Yamato asks.

“Well, one soba for me, of course. There are also tempura and edamame.”

Yamato hums, his appetite finally made a comeback and he’s hungry now. They walk to his kitchen but then Gaku just has to bring up his hair again.

“Please fix your hair or I will be the one doing it.”

“Really Yaotome?” Yamato frowns.

“It’s not terrible!” Gaku defences himself, “Looking at your hair makes me want to ruffle it, that’s why,” He coughs, embarrassed.

“Oh,” Yamato nods, also a bit flustered, “Understood.”

He lets Gaku prepare the food while he quickly rushes to the bathroom and fixes his fluffy bedhead. When he heads back to the kitchen, Gaku is already sitting at the dining table, checking the phone while waiting for him.

“Hey, your hair looks normal again,” Gaku chuckles softly.

“Can we just eat now? I’m starving,” Yamato sits down.

The food is good, ten times better than his lunch. It’s clearly due to his tastebud but not the quality of the food. Still, there’s no doubt this dinner is truly satisfying. Gaku even teased him about how his eyes glowed just after the first spoon of ochazuke entered his mouth.

“Are you pleased yet?” Gaku asks him, cleaning the table after the meal.

Yamato lazily nods, “Why do I feel like you’re my saviour this time?”

“My honour,” The white-haired man laughs heartily at that, “Do you want to study the script after this? Are you feeling well enough?”

“I’m okay. Can’t really think of anything better to do.”

After Gaku’s done doing the dishes, they sit with each other in the living room. They intended to study the script so that’s exactly what they do, exchanging their thoughts and ideas about each other’s characters.

“Yaotome,” Yamato nudges him. They’re just a few centimeters away from each other.

“Yes?” Gaku gazes at the other leader.

“I’m tired,” Yamato murmurs, feeling a bit hazy from the lingering cold.

“Let’s have a break then,” Gaku nods, “I think you can take your med now. Let me get you a glass of water.”

“Thanks."

Gaku leaves for a while then comes back with a glass of warm water.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Gaku asks, handing Yamato his drink.

“I’ll only walk half-day, what about you?”

“Tomorrow isn’t my day off.”

“Really? Hurry up and get home then. You need to rest too.” Yamato blinks at him, “I already felt guilty having you here taking care of me this evening.”

Yamato thought Gaku will be leaving soon but instead, he sits back down.

“I think I will stay here tonight.”

Yamato dumbfoundedly stares at him, “What?”

“It’s not like I’ve never stayed the night,” Gaku says, nonchalant.

“It was different back then though,” Yamato shakes his head.

“Why?” Gaku questions him.

“I…”

Gaku laughs, offended, “It’s not like I’m going to do something bad to you, Nikaidou.”

“That’s not what I have in mind!” Yamato shakes his head again, “I’m bothering you too much, Yaotome. You don’t have to be this nice to me.” You should care for someone else.

“Nikaidou, I’m not doing this because I like you,” Gaku feels like he needs to explain himself.

“I know, you’re a good person in general. You’re one of the nicest I know.”

Gaku’s gentleness moves him and honestly, that’s what he wants to avoid most. He’s already sinking.

“Nikaidou?”

“Why do you even like me? I don’t deserve it, okay?” He feels weak.

“Are you crying?” Gaku is worried now.

Yamato quickly wipes his tears away. It’s not time for another outburst, at least when he’s not fully recovered from his cold.

“Okay, let’s talk. I won’t break down this time.”

The sudden mood change makes Gaku chuckles, “Okay then. You’re wondering why I like you, right?”

Yamato nods.

“Don’t you realize you’re really likeable?”

“But you liking me is different. You’re the Most Desired…”

Gaku stops him, “I know you will bring this up.”

“I have to,” Yamato murmurs.

“I’m just a normal person, okay?” Gaku sighs, “You can see me as your rival and friend but not someone who is romantically interested in you?”

“What qualities do you see in me then?” Yamato questions him.

Gaku ponders for a bit. Then, he sighs, “This is gonna be long. Let’s start with… You’re a good leader to your members, everyone will agree with me on this. You’re also a respectable rival, I believe our friendship is greatly based on our rivalry. You’re a charismatic idol and a charming actor.”

Yamato is flustered already.

Gaku smiles and continues, “You’re caring and thoughtful enough to devote yourself to help me get over Tsumugi. Your sense of humour never fails to make me laugh or chuckle at least. And, on top of that, I think you’re cute.”

“Cute?” Yamato stares at him, puzzled.

“Yeah, cute.”

“Okay. That was… Long.”

“Thank you. I’m not done yet but you get the idea.”

“I’m nothing like that though,” Yamato strokes his flushing cheeks, everything Gaku did was complimenting him and he’s… Not used to it.

“And I hate your doubting nature,” Gaku adds.

“Can’t help it,” Yamato grins, “I take back my doubt, is it okay now?”

“Well, at least from now on you won’t doubt my feelings for you, right?”

Yamato opens his mouth, trying to come up with something, “I… I’m going to bed.”

“Are we going to share a bed?” Gaku hopefully asks.

“My sofas will definitely guarantee you a sore back so…” Yamato sighs, “Hey, take a shower first.”

He should find Gaku something his size huh? That King Pudding onesie Tamaki gifted him is a bit too oversized, maybe Mr. Most Desired Embrace could wear that.

 

 

Nothing happened last night, they platonically slept on the same bed. Yamato woke up first but when he reached for his glasses, Gaku was awakened as well.

“Morning,” Yamato mumbles, putting on his glasses.

“Morning,” Gaku smiles back at him, somehow still looking dazzling in the King Pudding onesie.

No one should be that good-looking that early in the morning. Totally illegal.

“Why are you look at me like that?” Gaku asks.

They’re still lying on bed. Just five more minutes.

“How can you be looking like this waking up?” Yamato blinks at him.

Gaku chuckles, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What are we having for breakfast?”

“It depends on what I have left in the fridge.”

“That sounds not very promising,” Gaku laughs.

“You don’t mind booze for breakfast, right?” Yamato asks him. There’s no answer to that because the other leader is busy laughing at the moment.

 

 

“When will Anesagi-san pick you up?”

They’re standing side to side in the kitchen, making breakfast together. Egg and toast, simple enough. And Gaku has changed into his clothes, which has been cleaned by Yamato’s washer-dryer last night.

“She’ll be here at eight,” Gaku answers.

Yamato nods. They still have half an hour to go.

He looks at Gaku and now his head is full of thoughts again. He took a very long time to fall asleep yesterday, not because Gaku was sharing a bed with him but because of… Gaku.

He finally has an answer for both of them.

“Nikaidou, will you get the door? I think your comrades are outside,” Gaku nudges him.

Yamato goes and opens the door while Gaku finishes making their breakfast. When Gaku visits the living room, he’s amazed by the group hug that is covering Yamato’s figure.

“Good morning, Gakkun,” Tamaki is the first to notice and wave at him.

“Yaotome-san is here?”

“Yaotome-shi!”

“Yaotome???”

“Can you please stop hugging me?” Yamato asks the younger members. To which they refuse.

“Why is he in your house?” Nagi questions him.

“If you guys came earlier you could see me wearing the King Pudding onesie,” Gaku grins at them, “Nikaidou, breakfast is ready.”

“He even makes breakfast!” The blonde claims.

“I can’t. They’re not letting me go.” Yamato answers Gaku.

He’s finally free but they all follow him back to the kitchen, still curious about why TRIGGER’s leader is here this early in the morning. He did mention King Pudding onesie, maybe that means…

“Were you here last night?” Mitsuki blurts out.

Gaku nods, “I took care of Nikaidou, right?”

“Can approve. Already felt much better. Thank you for your service,” Yamato grins.

“You’re welcome. Have you guys had anything for breakfast yet?” Gaku asks them, “We’ve only made enough food for two though, and the inside of Nikaidou’s fridge looks miserable.”

“Don’t worry about them, just eat your breakfast already. Anesagi-san will be here soon.”

The six immediately feel left out. Did they pick the wrong time to make an entrance? Those two are clearly busy flirting with each other.

“Should we leave?”

Yamato takes a bite of his toast, “No. I have something to tell you but we have to wait for Yaotome to leave first.”

“Really Nikaidou?” Now Gaku feels left out. Yamato shrugs in reply.

They really don’t have to wait long though. TRIGGER’s manager is super on time and that’s why Gaku has to leave Yamato’s apartment with his unfinished toast in his hand.

“See you again,” He waves at them, “And be sure you have an answer for me next week, okay?” that one is for Yamato.

Yamato coughs and looks away.

Right after his apartment’s door gets shut, his members immediately attacks him with questions.

“Did he really take care of you yesterday?”

“Are you feeling alright yet?”

“What are you gonna tell us?”

The leader stops them, “Slow down for a bit! One, yes he did, he took very good care of me. Two, thanks to him, I’m fine now. And three,” He has made up his mind, “I think I will say yes.”

His final statement silents everyone. Their jaws drop in shock.

“You… You WILL SAY YES!!!”

Their stutter changes to a big cheer. They know it! Oh my god, finally, FINALLY!

“I just think I should stop doubting things for once and…” He chuckles, feeling a bit awkward, “Listen to my heart.”

He decided he likes having Gaku by his side. As his friend and his rival. And maybe as his boyfriend, too.

That kiss made his heart pound.

“Why don’t you just tell him right then??”

“I’ll wait until next week?”

“No waiting. Chase him down. TELL HIM!” They yell at him.

Everyone looks like they will chase him downstairs if he doesn’t stand up right now and run after Gaku.

“Yamato! I’ve already tell Yaotome-shi to wait for you! Let’s go!” Nagi shouts.

That’s when he knows he has no choice other than obliging it.

 

 

“Gaku?”

“Kaoru-san, please wait for another minute.”

Gaku stands outside the car, waiting. He doesn’t know what he should be waiting for though. Nagi told him Yamato is running downstairs and he should be waiting for him. Yamato better be quick though, the manager’s patience is wearing thin.

A few seconds later, Yamato finally comes into sight with other members of IDOLiSH7 tailing after him. He’s running, almost flighting, and Gaku is both amazed and worried. He’s just recovered from his cold so where does all that energy come from.

“Wait up!” Yamato shouts.

Kaoru looks at them, something interesting is about to happen, she can tell.

The green-haired leader stops right in front of him, totally out of breath, almost collapsing into his arms. Others keep a distance away from them, they try to catch some breath and wait for their leader to say it.

“Nikaidou, are you okay?” Gaku holds him by his shoulders.

“Yes… I have to tell you something,” Yamato’s eyes glow beautifully under the sun.

Come on. Say it. Say it.

Yamato stutters, “Do… Do you like the chocolate I gave you?”

Gaku is surprised while others facepalm in disappointment.

“I love it. I ate the last piece yesterday,” Gaku answers truthfully.

“Is that so…” Yamato nods.

“Yamato! Say it now or we’re gonna do it!”

His members are enraged. Gaku thinks he knows what is about to happen but until the words come out of Yamato’s mouth, he cannot be so sure about it.

Yamato’s cheeks turn crimson, heated by embarrassment.

“I’ll date you,” He mumbles, covering his face.

“You’ll date me?”

Kaoru gasps, “He likes you back! Congratulations!”

Gaku is astounded though. His brain still needs time to process this information even though he did expect it to happen. A few seconds have passed.

Yaotome Gaku is suddenly overcome with a wonderful feeling. It feels like the Goddes of Love finally gave him her blessing and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“You like me?” Gaku reaffirms, shaking lightly from the excitement.

Yamato nods, still covering his face. His cheeks are boiling now.

Gaku inhales, “Do you need time to rethink about it?” he asks the last time, just to make sure Yamato won’t regret what he said.

Yamato huffs, peeking from his hands, “Do you really want me to do so?”

“No, I certainly don’t,” the white-haired man laughs, pulling him in for a hug.

Gaku’s smile is too bright for him to look straight at. He feels Gaku arms grab around him. A kiss would be great but they’re outside so it’s not the brightest idea now.

Yamato hears Gaku’s soft chuckle by his ears, “Nikaidou, your ears are as red as the maple leaves.”

“It’s not autumn yet,” Yamato mumbles.

“The leaves are changing colour in Hokkaido though,” Gaku hums and tightens his hug.

He can only hear Yamato saying he’s an idiot but it’s okay.

They’re each other’s idiots. And that’s enough.


	9. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, last month was full of other works and I couldn't focus on writing at all 🙏🙏🙏  
> Also, I tried to write about the fantasy drama Gaku and Yamato starring in and it absolutely feels like a filler 🙏🙏🙏

"I'm thinking of you," says Yaotome Gaku, TRIGGER’s leader, Japan’s Most Desired Embrace and IDOLiSH7’s leader’s boyfriend.

"We're literally talking to each other, face to face," Yamato deadpans back.

Among them, it's pretty obvious that Gaku is the more romantic one. No wonder his cheesiness is more than enough. Yamato secretly enjoys it though, does this make him cheesy as well?

Gaku shrugs. He doesn't mind his boyfriend's sarcasm (because it's true). Then, he asks Yamato a question and instantly regrets even having the ability to speak.

"Do you think we should live together?"

That question causes the other leader’s gaze to land on him. Yamato hums thoughtfully.

Oh no. It is too early to say something like that.

“You know, for our drama I mean,” Gaku makes an attempt to fix his wording.

"Your pacing is terrible Yaotome. We've only been together for... two weeks? " Yamato laughs, amused. He doubts that that's the only reason behind the idiot's brilliant idea.

"We could have been dating for longer than two weeks if it didn't take you so long to say yes," Gaku sighs.

Yamato's way of responding to that is staring at Gaku until it turns into a staring contest between the two leaders. Gaku wins. Yamato sighs and moves on. Gaku sits there, silently watching his partner passive-aggressively sipping beer.

"Yaotome, to be honest," Yamato confesses, "I still think our relationship is a bit rushed."

It's true they've known each other for years. It's true they're dating and Yamato is more than contented to be in this relationship but let's not beat around the bush here. Everything happened too quickly for someone as laid back as him.

It feels unreal.

"Don't worry, we still have time," Gaku understands his boyfriend's perplexity, "We're partners now but it feels like the same as before, right?"

Maybe that's what they get for dating someone familiar instead of some stranger, heck, they're even birds of a feather at some points. Or it's just because they're too old to be madly in love with each other although twenty-five isn't that old and they're still very childish.

"Yeah," Yamato chuckles softly, laying his head on Gaku's shoulder, "It does feel like that. Aren't we just friends with benefits with feelings?"

"I don't think our relationship needs a name," Gaku ponders.

"Hey, you wanted to date me first."

"Well, I wanted to get intimate." And friends don't do that so they just have to be lovers.

Gaku is cute. He is so cute like this. And Yamato feels so warm.

"Nikaidou, why did you pick that role?" Gaku suddenly asks.

In this new drama, they will be each other's partner. No, not romantically, it's not a BL themed drama. Gaku's character, Genshin, is the heir to an exorcist family. His family's bloodline gradually gets thinner and thinner after generations but Genshin's spiritual power is exceptional, as expected from the protagonist. Shima the nekomata (that name is given to him because of his stripes) is played by no one other than Yamato. Their personalities are polar opposite, Genshin is strict, cold and stoic while Shima is playful and can even appear sleazy at times.

When Genshin was ten, he met his companion disguising as a stray cat. The cat followed him home, jumping around in the garden and messing with the koi fish in the pond before Genshin even considered to adopt him. The mischievous cat annoyed Genshin so much that he had to use his amulet to finally expose the true identity of the cat, a nekomata.

(Shima flirts with the heroine even more than Genshin does, which made Gaku and Yamato laugh because they don't know who should actually get jealous between them.)

Yamato leans his body on Gaku’s, playfully lifting his chin with one finger, his nail gently grazes Gaku's pale skin, "Don't you want me to be your companion, Genshin-sama? I will be a good cat, hmm?"

Gaku scowls, trying to catch Yamato's inappropriate hand. His boyfriend backs away immediately with a cheeky smirk but that cocky attitude doesn't last long because just a few seconds after that, Yamato is pinned to the sofa.

If he wants to play, Gaku will play with him. Hey, he doesn't need to hold back, right? They're dating, that's a fact, and clearly it's Yamato who started it at the beginning.

"You know not to mess with me, naughty one," His voice cold as ice but his hand caressing Yamato's slightly flushed cheek is so tender. That contrast turns Yamato on.

Yes, they're dating, Yamato doesn't need to hold back either.

He hears Yamato's light chuckle when he clings both of his arms to Gaku's shoulders and reaches for a kiss. Gaku is proud to be a better kisser than his boyfriend but Yamato is surprisingly good with his tongue that Gaku wonders if Yamato can tie a knot with a cherry stem inside his mouth.

Yamato suddenly pushes him away. The shade of pink on his cheeks has deepened, almost turned crimson. As their lips part, a thin streak of silver escapes, dripping down Yamato’s chin.

"That ... that's enough ..." He mutters breathlessly. His heart palpitates and he can feel Gaku’s strong heartbeat as well.

The fabrics of their clothes rub against each other and the friction worsens the situation (or makes it even better, it depends). Gaku laughs, purposely grinding his leg between Yamato's thighs, forcing a whine to come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

“You’re hard,” He claims.

Their breaths are hot and heavy. In fact, everything feels hot and heavy. Yamato furrows his eyebrows, cursing under his breath. Is he really that horny?

“What now Yaotome?” Yamato sulks.

Gaku grabs his hand, the one hand that lifted Gaku’s chin earlier. In Yamato’s surprise, he shamelessly guides his hand to the bulge down there.

“Why are you even mad at me? I’m hard too,” Gaku smiles, addressing the issue here. He’s not letting go of Yamato’s hand though.

Guess they're gonna fuck.

Yamato sighs, “Okay then. Do you have…”

“Condoms? Lotion? Of course, "Gaku replies boldly.

He prepared beforehand for their first time with each other (which happened after the party other members threw for them last week) and of fucking course they did not use all those condoms in one go. They’re horny, not stupid.

And, just to mess up with Yamato even more, he adds, “Do you fancy something more?”

"Maybe next time we can try out something new," Yamato scandalously goes with the flow.

Gaku swallows dryly, getting flustered and excited thinking about all the possibilities Yamato is giving him.

Noticing how Gaku is slowly reacting to his words, Yamato smiles risquély, mumbling a small "Pervert~" to his boyfriend's ear.

"It's your fault," Gaku grunts softly.

"Whatever you say," Yamato whispers back.

Unsurprisingly, Yamato’s riskiness results in a bite on the neck. He moans as Gaku’s teeth pressures against his skin. This will 100% be visible, damn it. It’s too soon for him to get into a turtleneck.

“Enough, no more mark-" Yamato murmurs, feeling Gaku nibbling at the skin of his neck despite the warning.

Gaku pridefully looks at the brand new kiss mark near Yamato's clavicle, "I don't think I'll have a chance to mark you when we start shooting the drama so…"

"What a shame," Yamato mocks.

"On the other hand, I don't mind you leaving me some scratches," Gaku says. And before Yamato can talk back to that, another kiss comes and takes the unformed words away from him.

 

 

The female protagonist, Himiko, is undeniably a wild card. If she and Genshin are comedians then they will deliver excellent boke and tsukkomi routine. Their audience will be Shima, of course, but he will join in teasing Genshin as well. And, interestingly, even when Shima is the one who started flirting first, the role will always be swapped and Himiko will be the more dominant one.

"My dream was to kabedon you, Nikaidou-san. I can't believe that one day it would finally come true," The actress who plays Himiko jokes. Or is that actually the truth? No one knows. They're all acquaintances so it's easy for them to quickly get along with each other.

"Cool, can't wait for it to happen," Yamato laughs dryly, worrying about her eagerness. He's sitting in the same room with both protagonists. They're in the dressing room and the hairstylist is giving him extensions while Gaku went with a less fluffy hairstyle. That idiot looks exquisite no matter what. Yaotome Gaku might be the enemy of all hetero men.

"Hey, I thought we would be together at the end? Stop teasing him and tease me instead!" Gaku jests.

"Yaotome, stop being so shameless," Yamato blinks at him.

Gaku just smiles and ignores that request, “Seeing how good your look is right now, I wonder what would happen if we make you put in a long wig that day.”

What happened? When? Is this something she shouldn’t know?

“Stop bringing that up,” Yamato shushes.

The fact that both his comrades, his boyfriend and his senpai have a photo of him wearing seifuku in their phones really chills his blood. It’s not like he hasn’t done anything more stupid than that for shits and giggles but without consent, that night was truly a mistake. He'd rather not think about it ever again but seems like everyone who engaged in his birthday party just has to remind him about that one accident at least once.

And Gaku has done it more than once. And Yuki-san too.

(But seems like nothing can surpass the fairy dance memory his fellow members have.)

The young actress stays silent, staring at her phone’s screen instead of noticing how her two co-stars are, she might be exaggerating but, flirting with each other? It’s true she knows both Gaku and Yamato but before this, she has only met them separately. Being put in one room with both of them makes her wonder about a lot of things.

There might be something more between the two leaders. But it's not her business so the best thing she can do is being oblivious about it. Yeah. Better safe than sorry.

"Hey, are you free after this? Wanna join us for a drink? " Gaku's question successfully draws her back to reality.

She recalls her schedule, realizing she has the whole night for herself. Both Yamato and Gaku are waiting for her answer, but... She just wants to stay home, to be honest.

"Ah, sorry ... I already had plans so maybe next time?" She apologizes.

"Oh? That’s okay, we understand."

"Not really a plan or anything, I just want some time for myself..."

Standing up from his seat, Yamato walks towards her and then stands right behind his co-star. She looks at his reflection in the mirror, that reflection is showcasing a cat-like smile.

"Heh, onii-san understands. Self-care is really important too,” Yamato pats her head, he really likes acting like a big brother, “Aren't you and Yaotome birds of a feather, just flat out telling the truth without the fear of people judging?"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Gaku gives him the side-eye after that comment.

"Not at all. I like honest people,” Yamato coughs.

“I know.”

Good, they’re doing it again, the flirting. Why is she even here? Should she change the subject?

“The stylist sure did a good job, I like how your hair turns out," Kind of reminds her of his old photoshoots. Okay, she's secretly Yamato oshi.

“Thank you? I think long hair is a bit of a burden though,” He replies, "Everyone knows my hair care routine isn't the best."

Gaku chuckles at his words. He will offer Yamato some help with it.

She nods in sympathy, “I’ve always wanted to have my hair cut too,” And, out of nowhere, she decides to add, “Can’t wait to see you with cat ears and tails, I know you will pull that off!”

The white-haired man bursts out laughing immediately while Yamato's expression turns unamused.

“See? I know I’m not the only one with that thought in mind! Cat ears suit you!” Gaku coughs, choking from laughing too vigorously. Yamato’s face goes more bitter as Gaku's laugh continues.

He’s about to land his fist on someone’s handsome face.

“Wait, wait, Nikaidou, I’m sorry!” Gaku is finally aware of how he could have infuriated his boyfriend. He apologizes repeatedly, hoping to calm Yamato down.

“You got lucky this time Yaotome,” Yamato smiles, continuing threatening his boyfriend, “For the sake of our managers and everyone who voted for you to be the Most Desired Embrace, I cannot give your face the punch it deserves or we will both get in trouble, do you understand?

“Yes, Nikaidou-san, I understand,” Gaku nods firmly.

Their co-star, who thought they would be involved in a real fistfight and was almost petrified by it, sighs in relief, “I thought you two are good friends?”

"Oh, of course we are," Yamato smiles casually, "Because of that, he deserves it even more.”

Oops.

“But you still haven’t done it yet,” Gaku shrugs.

“Onii-san has other ways to make you suffer,” Yamato winks at him.

More oops.

"Should I be worried?” Their co-star laughs, already a little worried.

“Don’t be, Nikaidou and I won’t get you in trouble,” Gaku smiles brightly, “We’re all professionals, aren’t we?”

They will work together for almost six months. Six. Fucking. Months. She will be sandwiched by both of them AND third-wheeling them for half a year. Sounds wonderfully awful.

Her mind tells her she must find a way to adapt to it quickly. Therefore, the young actress makes her decision which she knows will be followed by great regret and greater headaches.

“I changed my mind,” She covers her face, imagining how furious her manager will be tomorrow, “Do you mind me joining your drinking night?”

"You seem down? What happened?" Gaku considerately asks.

You guys happened, she thinks to herself.

 

 

There are not very subtle changes in their lives. Most of Gaku's days off are spent at Yamato's place and even though Yamato doesn't mind having some company, he's not okay with this.

They're dating, sure, but does Gaku know what "personal space" is?

"Why don't you stay home today?" Yamato locks the door immediately after seeing a smiley Gaku standing at his front door.

"I bring Tenn and Ryuu this time," He explains to Yamato, who has no intention of letting him in this time.

"What??" Gaku hears Yamato's voice from the other side of the door. It takes only a second for the door to open again.

"Hi Yamato-kun. Are we… not welcomed?" Ryuu asks, hoping Yamato isn’t bothered by them showing up abruptly.

Tenn raises an eyebrow, "How rude, Nikaidou Yamato."

"Sorry, I did not expect TRIGGER to pay me a visit. Come on in, make yourself at home. Nagi is in the living room, don't mind him," Yamato sighs, gazing at the white-haired leader who is still smiling fondly at him. This idiot is his idiot.

Ryuu seems surprised, "Nagi-kun is here?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for Mitsu. Today is Nagi's Koko-Night but our group's two couples are having a double date after work," Yamato explains the situation to them.

"Is Rokuya okay with it?"

"He's fine, they promised to win him Kokona merch from the arcade's claw machine.”

The three follow him inside and see Nagi reading manga on Yamato's couch. After a while, the blonde finally looks up from the pages.

"Oh? Hello?" He greets them, pleasantly surprised.

"If you don't mind, we're here to join your Koko-night," Ryuu smiles merrily.

Nagi's smile gets even bigger and brighter after that, "Of course not! The more, the merrier! Take a seat!"

“When will Izumi Mitsuki be back?” Totally unforeseen, TRIGGER’s center asks them.

Yamato looks at the clock, “Late.”

Tenn stares at him, “How late?”

“Late enough,” Nagi nods.

Tenn doesn't laugh at that but Gaku and Ryuu do a little.

"It's almost dinner time, isn't it? I don't think we can cook enough food for six people only with what I bought," Yamato nudges Gaku, "How about you guys pay the nearby supermarket a trip to grab some meat and veggies?"

"Actually," Gaku points at Tenn's tote bag that they haven't noticed at all, "We had to prepare beforehand."

Nagi oddly stares at the three, “That’s a weird thing to do.”

“I know. Blame Gaku, he didn’t want to tell any of you about our arrival,” Tenn nods, “Where’s the kitchen?”

“Maybe we should start now so when Mitsuki-kun is finally back we can have dinner right away,” Ryuu comes up with a mindful idea.

There’s no reason to disagree with that. Mitsuki has always been the cook and now they’ll cook for him. Appreciating Izumi Mitsuki is what everyone should do.

Tenn unlocks his phone. The chance of Mitsuki conveniently bring back a box of donuts from Fonte Chocolat isn’t considerable so he does not have high hope at all. Except… He's texting Mitsuki.

[Tenn]: Do you mind bringing back some donuts?

[Mitsuki]: Excuse me?

[Tenn]: We're at your leader's place. Me, Ryuu and Gaku.

[Mitsuki]: Okay, you're confusing me.

[Tenn]: It would be nice if you can grab some donut on your way home. I'll pay for them, of course.

[Mitsuki]: Still confused but fine I guess?

[Tenn]: Thank you.

[Mitsuki]: Why are you guys coming to our place though?

[Tenn]: Gaku said tonight is Koko-night and we should join you guys watching that show.

[Mitsuki]: Everyone can enjoy watching Kokona.

[Tenn]: Actually, if it isn't convenient for you to stop by Fonte Chocolat then just come home. I don't mind.

[Mitsuki]: Yeah, I don't think we have any donuts left either. Maybe next time?

[Mitsuki]: Also, why is our conversation about donut every time?

[Tenn]: Do you want to talk about our brothers instead?

[Mitsuki]: Haha.

[Mitsuki]: No. I'm afraid that talk will take a wrong turn.

[Tenn]: Agree.

[Mitsuki]: Sorry, have to go right now. Bye Kujou.

[Tenn]: See you later.

Tenn hums and puts his phone away.

 

 

Mitsuki tries opening the front door. It isn’t locked so he just walks in. No one is in the living room at the moment. He places his shoes on the rack and sees unfamiliar pairs of shoes which might belong to the three guests. There are noises from the kitchen. As Mitsuki comes closer to where his comrades are, he’s greeted by a delicious smell which stimulates his senses. His mind instinctively tries to figure out what’s cooking. Mitsuki steps in the kitchen in everyone’s surprise.

“I’m back. Did you guys make katsudon?” He smiles gleefully.

“Mitsuki! You’re finally back!” Nagi cheers and hugs Mitsuki.

“Welcome home, Mitsu. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Great work today Izumi-ani.”

Mitsuki smiles, patting the blonde’s back, “Yeah yeah, come on, let go of me Nagi, I’m starving.”

“Welcome back. Save the hugging for later, it’s dinner time,” Tenn reminds them.

Nagi realizes something, “Kujou-shi! I haven’t hugged you guys yet!”

Tenn raises a curious eyebrow, “Is that so.”

“Hope you don’t mind us joining tonight!” Ryuu smiles shyly.

“Tsunashi-san, we’re no strangers, of course we don’t mind it at all,” Mitsuki shakes his head, “Let’s sit down and eat already or I think I will collapse soon.”

“Oh my god! Didn’t you have lunch?” Nagi asks, full of concern.

“Yamato-san made chara bentou and the kids liked them so much so I shared half of my lunch with them...” Mitsuki laughs, finally sitting down the dining chair.

“Come on, let’s eat,” Yamato hurries him. He clicks his tongue, “Should have gone with normal bentou huh? I’m glad they liked it though, onii-san cooking isn’t half bad.”

"Didn't the kids give you something in return?" Gaku curiously asks.

"They did but I didn't have time to eat it. And I forgot it completely, thank you for reminding me," Mitsuki smacks his forehead, feeling like an idiot.

Katsudon is a fairly filling dish but only a bowl of pork cutlet rice isn’t enough to fully satisfy Mitsuki’s hunger. Tenn, who claimed that he doesn’t eat much for dinner, ends up sharing Mitsuki half of his portion.

“You don’t have to do that,” Mitsuki insists, “I can cook more.”

“I won’t finish it anyway,” Tenn finishes his bowl of veggie soup, “If you won’t eat it because of sanitary reason, I understand.”

Mitsuki looks at the very neatly looking katsudon bowl in front of him.

“Kujou…”

“Well?” Tenn hums.

“Thank you,” Mitsuki takes the bowl, “I’ll pay you back with donuts.”

“I’m not asking for it but…” Tenn smiles, pretending to let out a sigh, “Donuts would be nice.”

Mitsuki almost laughs but would that be counted as making fun of Kujou Tenn? Call him a coward if you want, he’s not risking it.

Everyone is waiting for him to finish his meal so they can all go back to the living room and watch Kokona. Some chatting meanwhile won’t harm anyone.

“You guys drove here?” Yamato opens a beer can.

Gaku nods, "I’ll take Ryuu and Tenn back to their places so I’m not drinking tonight.”

“I think I won’t drink much tonight either,” Ryuu chuckles, “I’m afraid my drunk self will ruin our Koko-Night.”

Yamato turns to Tenn, “What about Kujou? If you don’t want a beer then I can go and get something else.”

Tenn shakes his head, “Don’t mind me. I’m not here to drink anyway.”

"I'm too tired already. Maybe just a can of beer? Not sure if I can stay awake drinking more than that," Mitsuki murmurs.

“I’m not getting drunk alone, that would be lame,” Yamato laments.

“I’ll join you if you want?” Nagi offers.

“Nah, we can totally have fun without alcohol,” Yamato shrugs.

“Like that one time when we stayed sobber,” Ryuu nudges Gaku. The three adults chuckle childishly while the younger is pretty much clueless.

But that opened beer can isn’t going to finish itself so Yamato is now chilling on the couch with a cold beer and a clingy boyfriend he doesn't mind. Mitsuki doesn’t even need a beer to doze off after approximately thirty minutes of trying to stay awake.

“He fell asleep,” Tenn informs them.

“Poor Mitsuki…” Nagi whispers softly, turning down the TV.

Yamato sighs, “Working with kids sure is tiring. Guess Ichi will have to carry his brother back to their apartment."

“Let him lie down. He looks like he can fall on his face anytime,” Gaku says.

Everyone agrees. Tenn gently and quietly lays Mitsuki down so he can sleep more comfortably on the couch. Ryuu and Nagi immediately make room for the center to join them because Tenn surely doesn’t want to sit with the two leaders. Yamato goes to his bedroom then returns with a light blanket and an unamused expression on his face. Others wonder what happened until Yamato comes closer to cover Mitsuki with the blanket. Yeah, it’s totally Gaku’s fault.

“You seem to enjoy braiding my hair,” He glares at Gaku.

“Very much,” Gaku nods.

Something sparks in Nagi's mind.

“Yamato! I almost forgot! You promised me that you would style your hair like Kokona tonight!” He wields his Kokona wand towards Yamato, “Hurry up and transform already!”

“Transform…?” Ryuu repeats the word. A small noise which seems to be a laugh escapes from his mouth.

Yamato frowns, “I’m not doing it, TRIGGER are here.”

Nagi looks at Tenn. Tenn nods approvingly. He then turns to Ryuu. Seems like Ryuu has no problem with it either.

Lesson learnt: Having TRIGGER over is a terrible idea. Whose idea was it though? Gaku is responsible for this of course. Therefore, Yamato swears, Yaotome Gaku is the worst partner ever. He’s even helping the blonde to tie Yamato’s long hair into Kokona’s iconic hairstyle.

“Don’t expect me to let this happen again,” Yamato bitterly says. On the positive side though, at least he doesn’t have to wear Magical Kokona costume tonight.

“Can I take a pic then?” Nagi asks enthusiastically.

Yamato nods resignedly, “Can’t wait to finally go back to having short hair. I can totally wear a wig instead of having long hair every day until the filming ends.” he sighs.

Just look at the cast and people can already tell this new fantasy drama is going to be very promising. After they revealed the first images on Twitter, the post blew up, the tag trended and the fans went fanatic.

“Yamato and Yaotome-shi won’t be filming in Tokyo right?” Nagi gazes at them.

“Yeah, we’re going away next week,” Gaku says, “Tonight might be this year’s last Koko-Night for us.”

Nagi has mixed feelings thinking about it, he sobs, "I'll miss you two a lot..."

“Don't be sad Nagi-kun! We should be happy for them, right?" Ryuu comforts the blonde, "Gaku! Yamato-kun! Good luck!”

“And be careful not to expose everything, lovebirds,” Tenn mindfully reminds them, “Don’t put Anesagi-san and Takanashi-san in a difficult situation.”

The duo looks at each other and says nothing. As everyone continues watching Kokona, Gaku's hand gradually finds its way to Yamato's.

Gaku is nervous and afflicted. He's nervous he will screw everything up. He knows their relationship might have to stay in the dark forever, not just because they're idols but also because they're both males. The emotions overtake him and the only thing he can do is seeking for Yamato's comfort.

Yamato knows it because he feels the same. His insecurities, too, are inevitable.

They hold hands silently, easing each other's grief. And it truly feels like nothing else matters anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

> _How long has she been leaving her home island?_
> 
> _Ten years. A decade. One-tenth of human’s lifetime. Himiko left when she was fifteen. She went through high school, her three years there weren’t very memorable. She enrolled in university and became an Art Major student. It was one of her big achievement since not everyone has the courage to chase their dreams as she did._
> 
> _Himiko doesn’t like changes. Although she's a fun-loving person, it took her so long to adapt Tokyo’s colourful lifestyle to her own world. She was from a more peaceful place, an island which she called boring all the time. Understandably, young Himiko didn’t like the mundane island life she was living._
> 
> _“Tokyo sure suits your explosive personality,” Her childhood friend said._
> 
> _“And you’re as boring as this island,” She pouted, continuing scribbling into her sketchbook._
> 
> _Genshin took a look inside of her sketchbook, “You draw my cat all the time.”_
> 
> _“I like Koneko-san.”_
> 
> _“He’s way older than us. And his name isn’t Koneko,” Genshin said matter-of-factly._
> 
> _Her childhood friend had a cat, a very extraordinary one with two tails instead of one. Sometimes the cat took form as a beautiful and mysterious young man. Ironically, Genshin’s cat was named Shima. That “Shima” means stripe but island is also shima. Of course the kanji for stripe and island is different but what are the odds?_
> 
> _Himiko hated the island but liked the cat, both are Shima._
> 
>  
> 
> _When she decided to go back to her childhood house on the island, it was already the start of autumn. As much as she claimed to hate her island, no one can doubt its luscious beauty, especially in autumn when the leaves are painted scarlet and the sky is vivid._
> 
> _What is the reason behind her return though? It might be a combination of nostalgia and the dull feelings for the big city she was resident in._
> 
> _She hates changes but she will do what she has to do. If the city cannot inspire her then maybe the island can._
> 
> _The night before her departure, Himiko went through the only old sketchbook she took along to Tokyo ten years ago. There were watercolour painting or just pencil sketches of the trees, the sea, her neighbourhood, the amble deers she met of just some random objects. She smiled at how she really did draw Shima a lot and had only a sketch of Genshin falling asleep with his two-tailed cat messing with his hair._
> 
> _Those memories are her treasures. She closed the sketchbook then put it in her luggage._
> 
> _She misses them a lot._
> 
>  
> 
> _Turns out Genshin has inherited his grandfather's old house and has been living alone since then, maybe not really alone if you didn't forget about Shima. She only knew that when her neighbours, well, Genshin's parents told her their son has moved out. Fortunately, his new place is just around the corner. It’s already late though, her grandmother is waiting for her so they can have dinner together so maybe she should pay him a visit tomorrow._
> 
> _The island has changed, of course, but certainly not in a good way. Everything looks fine when the sun is still up but something feels wrong when the night falls._
> 
> _When Himiko walked out of Genshin's parents' house, she is struck with an odd feeling. Her phone shows that it’s only 7 PM now but a veil of fog has already begun to form on the ground. It’s dark, midnight dark, and she feels the chill runs down her spine._
> 
> _She feels like something nonhuman will grab her in the dark. Even when there's no sound other than her footsteps, something is following her right now, preying on her. She gulps, walking faster, praying for that something to stop approaching._
> 
> _It’s not paranoia, it’s real, and it’s getting closer._
> 
> _“Whatever you are, stop following me!” She stops abruptly and stomps her feet on the ground._
> 
> _Not the wisest decision she can make right now._
> 
> _There’s no answer to that. Her heartbeat accelerates as she's overwhelmed with terror. Shortly after that, she’s greeted by…_
> 
> _A two-tailed cat walking on the fences._
> 
> _“What if I don’t stop following you?” The cat smirks then jumps on her shoulder._
> 
> _“Koneko-san!” She cheers. She's not going to die today!_
> 
> _The cat licks his paw, “The name is Shima.”_
> 
> _“Koneko-san,” She stubbornly repeats herself._
> 
> _“Tch, you grew up but seems like that personality hasn’t changed at all," Shima grunts, "Come on, let's go. I'm gonna have dinner at your house so you better feed me good food.”_
> 
> _Himiko nods, "You sure scared me, Koneko-san. I thought I was not gonna make it..."_
> 
> _“Yeah…” The cat answers but then silently turns his head around, staring into the dark, giving that “something” the final warning not to lay its filthy hand on Himiko. He might not be the strongest youkai on this island but those weaklings won't want to mess with Genshin, ever._
> 
>  
> 
> _Himiko places a small dish of curry rice in front of Shima. The cat sniffs the food, making sure it’s edible._
> 
> _“It’s just curry,” Himiko sits down._
> 
> _“Your dish seemed to be insanely spicy though…”_
> 
> _“Don’t worry, your dish is very mild,” Himiko chuckles at how squeamish the cat is acting._
> 
> _Shima seems to finally be convinced and starts eating the food out of the dish. Himiko looks at him, resisting the urge to pet Shima’s head since he doesn’t like people interrupting his meal in such a vulgar way._
> 
> _“Koneko-san, why don’t you turn into your human form? And where’s Genshin?”_
> 
> _Shima looks up at her. He sighs._
> 
> _“Don’t talk about that brat. I hate him now.”_
> 
> _“Wait, what?” She sure didn’t expect that to be the answer, “What happened??”_
> 
> _“Curiosity kills the cat you know?” Shima teases her, “Oh wait, I’m a cat, should I be saying that?”_
> 
> _“Assuming you’re running away from him…” Himiko starts to ponder, “No, I want to keep you but I’ll bring you back to him.”_
> 
> _The nekomata has decided that this curry is fairly satisfying. Shima chews the potato and looks at the idiot human sitting in front of him, “A mortal like you? Don’t make me laugh.”_
> 
> _As if he actually has a way to run away from Genshin._
> 
> _"You're just as cynical as before," Himiko hums._
> 
> _"And you, well, has turned into a beautiful young woman I suppose."_
> 
> _Suddenly, Shima stops eating._
> 
> _“Genshin is at the front door,” He jumps down the table, "Where should I hide?"_
> 
> _“He is??”_
> 
> _He is. And he’s not pleased._
> 
> _“H… Hi there? Are you here for Koneko-san…?” She smiles awkwardly._
> 
> _Genshin is mad at his cat but not his childhood friend who has finally returned after ten years. He sighs, “You’re finally back?”_
> 
> _“Yeah,” Himiko looks at the ground, “Just for a while, I don’t know.”_
> 
> _“You’re not going to stay?” Shima looks shocked._
> 
> _“Why should I stay?” Himiko curiously asks back._
> 
> _“Shima, come on, let’s go home,” Genshin interrupts him before the nekomata can slip his tongue again._
> 
> _“Not until I can turn back to my human form!” Shima quickly hides behind Himiko._
> 
> _Himiko sees Shima keeping a distance with Genshin as sulking. She doesn’t get why they’re mad at each other but both are responsible for sure. They have to find a solution though, not just avoiding the problem like what Shima is doing._
> 
> _“Shima, come here,” Genshin calmly calls his cat, “Why don’t you try transforming again this time?”_
> 
> _Shima pouts but he does listen to his owner this time. He slowly walks towards Genshin. The nekomata closes his eyes and smoke starts to cover his figure. Himiko stares attentively, hoping to finally see Shima’s human form again. All she can see through the white smoke is a blurry silhouette of a tall man wearing yukata._
> 
> _“It’s good to be back…” His voice echoes._
> 
> _A wind clears up the smoke, revealing Shima’s figure right in front of Himiko’s eyes. He's turning his back against her but she can still see his fluffy cat ears and tails. His long hair is tied by a white rope with a small bell attached to it._
> 
> _He turns around to face her, showing her a sly cat-like smile, or just a smile since he's a cat after all._
> 
> _After ten years, his look hasn't changed at all._
> 
> _“Thank you for the meal, Himiko.”_
> 
> _But you haven’t even finished the curry, she thinks to herself._
> 
> _“Let’s go home then,” Genshin frowns. Himiko can tell he’s actually relieved though, she chuckles._
> 
> _The Genshin standing outside her house is a handsome young man but his personality is unchanged. Cold, stern but caring._
> 
> _"I can't believe you're still a tsundere, Genshin," she blurts out._
> 
> _"And you're still very… Himiko," Genshin responses coldly before turning his back away and leaves with Shima following him._
> 
> _"You didn't even say goodbye!"_
> 
> _"Don’t go outside when it’s dark," He says that instead._
> 
> _Despite being ignored, she shouts to them, "Goodnight Genshin! Goodnight Koneko-san!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _“I thought I could never change to human form again ..."_
> 
> _“You didn't listen to what I say,” Genshin turns around to face Shima._
> 
> _“Okay okay, whatever you say, bocchama.”_
> 
> _“I’m not joking with you, Shima. You know not to disobey me."_
> 
> _“Why would you keep me anymore if I’m just a useless cat?” Shima mumbles under his breath._
> 
> _“What did you say?”_
> 
> _“Nothing,” Shima turns back to his carefree self, “So, Himiko is back, what now?”_
> 
> _Genshin says nothing. They both know the answer to that question._
> 
> _But it’s not time to talk about it yet._


End file.
